Pokémon Festival de monstruos
by febix
Summary: Cuando un muchacho común amante de los videojuegos de pokemon es enviado al mundo pokemon, el deberá abrirse paso como lo haría un maestro pokemon, combatiendo, el problema es que él es un jugador bastante promedio, ¿el será capaz de sobrevivir en este mundo tan competitivo?, ¿será capaz de volver a su mundo?
1. prologo

Prologo

"¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos al Mundo de Pokémon! ¡Me llamo Oak! ¡Pero la gente me llama el Profesor Pokémon! ¡Este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas Pokémon! Para algunos, los Pokémon son mascotas. Pero otros los usan para pelear. En cuanto a mí... Estudio a los Pokémon como profesión."

"Pero primero dime cómo te llamas"

-Ahora me pregunto qué nombre debo poner, ya me aburrí de usar siempre el mismo, ¡Rayos no me puedo decidir!

-Hijo es hora de dormir

En una pequeña casa, se encontraba un joven que no podía decidir, esta era la vez 555 que iniciaba un juego de pokemon, así que ya se había hartado un poco de usual apodo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era decidió irse a dormir.

-Es mejor que duerma, mañana decidiré que hare.

Con esto el joven se dispuso a acostarse a dormir, como se encontraba de vacaciones él se había pasado los últimos 2 días jugando pokemon y no había dormido ni un poco, de hecho él se hallaba algo mareado así que sería prudente si durmiera un poco.

Mientras dormía el joven soñaba con un mundo de completa obscuridad, él no sabía porque se encontraba ahí, sin embargo él no podía hablar o se podía mover, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo flotando en ese lugar, después de un tiempo vio una luz, la luz era muy brillante y como si un gran brazo saliera de esa luz el joven pudo sentir como era atraído hacia ella, aunque trato de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas era inútil, el joven se sintió muy cansado ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, y ante sus ojos pudo observar como la luz lo engullía.

En ese momento el mundo volvió a bañarse en la obscuridad, no sabe cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero de nuevo una luz atravesaba sus ojos, abriendo muy lento sus ojos el joven despertó.

-Que sueño más raro tuve, bueno no importa es hora de empezar una nueva partida.

El joven trato de alcanzar la consola que estaba bajo su almohada, sin embargo lo que sintió no era la sensación de su colchón sino la sensación de dura y fría tierra, cuando se dio cuenta de esto comenzó a observar a sus alrededores, pudo observar que se encontraba rodeado de mucho pasto.

-¡Donde estoy!

Grito el joven al darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido para él, de repente de las hierbas se pudo escuchar, un sonido, se escuchaba que algo se estaba aproximando cuando estaba a punto de salir de las hierbas el joven dio la media vuelta y se preparaba para escapar cuando en ese instante pudo sentir una mano en su hombro.

-¡A donde crees que vas!

Le grito alguien, cuando el joven se dio la vuelta pudo observar que la voz pertenecía a un anciano, cuando a lo observo con detenimiento pudo ver que el anciano por alguna razón se le hacía bastante familiar.

-¡Que no sabes que es peligroso salir a la hierba alta sin un pokemon!

Esa frase el joven podía jurar que la había escuchado antes, espera ¿Pokemon?, en ese instante el joven se dio cuenta que había algo raro,

-"Dijo pokemon, que viejo más raro incluso un adicto como yo sabe diferenciar realidad de ficción"

Pensó el joven que creía que estaba hablando con un loco, el joven retrocedió un poco, pero en ese instante el anciano lo tomo del brazo.

-Qué bueno que pasaba por aquí es muy peligroso andar sin un pokemon, vamos acompáñame a mi laboratorio.

Dicho esto el anciano llevo al joven afuera de la hierba alta una vez afuera el joven pudo vislumbrar la entrada de un pequeño pueblo, mientras el anciano lo seguía arrastrando el joven aún estaba en trance pensando que estaba ocurriendo, la noche anterior se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo y al día siguiente se hallaba en medio de un lugar extraño.

Mientras perdido en sus pensamientos el anciano había llegado a la entrada del pueblo se volteo miro al joven y le dijo

-Bienvenido a Pueblo Paleta

Cuando escucho esto, como si un relámpago lo hubiera golpeado el joven se dio cuenta de porque el anciano le era tan familiar él no era nadie más y nadie menos que el famoso profesor Oak.

-"hierba alta, pokemon, pueblo paleta, profesor Oak, no puede ser acaso habré llegado al mundo pokemon"

De esa forma la nueva partida del protagonista había empezado.


	2. Pokémon inicial

Capítulo 1: Pokémon inicial

-¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-"¡Pokemon, Pokemon!, ¡Estoy en el mundo pokemon!"

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-"¿Que? ¡Ah!, Es verdad estaba hablando con el profesor"

-¡Responde!

-Ah, sí estoy bien

-Menos mal muchacho me tenías preocupado, pero dime ¿Qué hacías ahí en medio del bosque?

-Este yo pues…

Cuando el joven se disponía a responder se dio cuenta que él no sabía que responder, en primer lugar el ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí, mientras pensaba que había ocurrido recordó el sueño extraño que tuvo y su mirada se desvió hacia las nubes.

-Vamos, no me vas a decir que vienes de cielo ¿o sí?

-¡No claro que no!

-Bueno entonces ¿de dónde vienes?

-"¡Que le digo ahora, si le digo que vengo de otro mundo, va a pensar que estoy loco!"

-Yo no lo se

En ese momento el profesor le dio una mirada de sospecha a la vez que le preguntaba

-¿Cómo, acaso perdiste la memoria?

-No lo sé, no reconozco nada de este lugar, y tampoco sé porque estoy aquí

El profesor se quedó observándolo atentamente hasta que se percató de algo

-Muchacho ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?

El joven sorprendido miro a sus pies y efectivamente se dio cuenta que no llevaba zapatos, a esto el solo hizo un ademan con sus hombros para indicar que no lo sabía, a pesar de que era obvio donde estaban sus zapatos, antes de irse a dormir se los quito, así que lo más probable fuera que siguieran en su habitación.

-Ya lo sé, probablemente te topaste con el equipo rocket, ellos deben de haberte atacado, eso explicaría tu pérdida de memoria y de tus zapatos.

-¿Equipo rocket?

-Son un grupo de malhechores que se dedica a dañar a la gente y robar sus pokemon

-"Vaya, incluso el equipo rocket existe en este mundo"

-Bueno pero no hablemos aquí acompáñame, a mi laboratorio

El profesor Oak y el joven viajaron a través del pequeño pueblo hasta llegar a un gran edificio localizado casi a las afueras de este.

-Bienvenido a mi laboratorio, yo soy el profesor Oak, aquí en este lugar me dedico investigar a los pokemon y sus hábitos, siéntate aquí, voy a buscar algo enseguida vuelvo.

En ese instante el profesor se dirigió a la habitación, contigua y desapareció detrás de la puerta, cuando estuvo solo el joven se puso a pensar de su situación y de qué hacer al respecto.

-"¿Cómo fue que llegue a otro mundo?, ¿acaso fue que he estado jugando mucho?, ¡Si eso es he jugado mucho y por eso estoy teniendo este sueño!, después de todo esa es la explicación más lógica que hay

Mientras el joven trataba de llegar a una conclusión de la situación en la que se encontraba, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que perdiera toda su concentración y de la puerta salió el profesor, con un par de tenis.

-Toma ponte estos, estoy seguro que debe ser muy difícil caminar descalzo, al ponértelas podrás correr como el viento

-"Ahora me pregunto si me ira a decir que pulse el botón B"

Pensó el joven que cada vez estaba más convencido que se trataba de un sueño.

Una vez que se puso los tenis el profesor se puso delante de él y comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy seguro que te dirigías hacia acá para comenzar, tu viaje como entrenador pokemon, sin embargo el equipo rocket ha estado más activo últimamente, así que kanto se ha vuelto más peligroso, sería bueno que fueras a la jefatura de ciudad verde a llenar un reporte, quizás ahí te puedan dar información acerca de ti.

-"Estación de policías eso es nuevo, bueno supongo que estaría bien, no tengo nada más que hacer"

-Entiendo me dirigiré de inmediato

-Excelente, entrégale esta carta a la oficial Jenny te servirá de identificación para que no sospechen de ti, también este mapa de la región te servirá para tu viaje, y por último y lo más importante te daré un pokemon, es muy riesgoso el salir solo, aunque a todos los entrenadores se les asigna un pokemon inicial de la región para comenzar su viaje, por desgracia llegaste muy tarde y ya no tengo ningún pokemon inicial para ti, tendras que usar uno de los pokemon que estaba investigando

-"Genial mi primer pokemon, quizás me vaya a dar pikachu, no quizás sea nidoran, o tal vez, o tal vez… ¡Rayos estoy muy emocionado por saber cuál es!

Mientras se podía ver un brillo en los ojos del joven el profesor Oak saco una pokebola de su bolsillo, presiono el botón y de su interior salió un pokemon.

En ese momento todo el brillo en sus ojos desapareció, porque el pokemon que había salido no era otro que…

-Rattata

-Exacto, el será tu compañero

-"¡Rayos este es mi sueño, asi que me tendrías haber dado un mewtwo o un wargreymon!"


	3. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Capítulo 2: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Caminando en medio de la ciudad se encontraba un joven sin ánimos, pareciera que se fuera a desplomar en cualquier momento.

-"¡Que basura un rattata, espero despertar pronto de este estúpido sueño!"

Lleno de furia el joven se dispuso a patear un bote de basura regando todo su contenido alrededor, pero en ese momento llego una oficial Jenny

-¡Oye tú deja de perturbar el orden público!

-¿Ah?

-¡kyaaa!

Dándose la vuelta y mostrando una mirada amenazante, la pobre oficial pego un grito de miedo, aunque el joven no fuese alguien valiente, pensando que se trataba de un sueño el joven actuaba de una manera más arrogante y confiada, por lo que su aura era más intimidante de lo que nunca había sido.

-Este uhm… bueno…

-¡Habla rápido!

-No no es nada, lo siento

Viendo a la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos el joven decidió irse después de todo tenía que ir a la estación de policías y…

De pronto vi el traje que la persona estaba usando y se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con la oficial Jenny, recordando la carta que le había dado el profesor Oak, el joven busco en su bolsillo y le entrego una carta algo arrugada.

-¿Para mí?

El joven asintió y entonces la oficial se puso muy nerviosa de repente

-Yo yo no sé qué decir es muy repentino el recibir una carta de amor así de la nada

Dándose cuenta del malentendido el joven rápidamente replico

-No es eso, es una carta del profesor Oak

-¿El profesor Oak está enamorado de mí?

-¡Tan solo lee la carta!

Exasperado el joven apresuro a la oficial Jenny, para así terminar con el malentendido de una vez, la oficial empezó a leer la carta y después de un tiempo contesto

-Ya veo así que esa es tu situación, está bien acompáñame a la estación ahí seguiremos esta conversación, pero primero levanta la basura

-¿Y porque debería?

-¡Pues porque tú la tiraste!

-¿Y?

-Mirándola de una manera intimidante, la pobre oficial no le quedó otra que recoger la basura ella misma.

-"Estúpido sueño, mira que tratar de ponerme a recoger la basura"

Una vez levantada la basura se dispusieron a ir hacia la jefatura durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos hablo y la oficial Jenny se mantenía alejada lo más posible del joven.

Una vez dentro del edificio se disponían a caminar mientras avanzaban el joven se dio cuenta que al frente se encontraba una celda llena de personas con una R en el pecho y al frente de la celda se encontraba una muchacha de 15 años, cabello corto y color rosa que estiraba su brazo tratando de alcanzar algo, cuando se percató que la oficial Jenny caminaba hacia ellos rápidamente escondió su mano.

Cuando pasaron justo delante de la celda el joven se percató que el objeto que la muchacha trataba de alcanzar era un clip, con un movimiento discreto de su pie el joven pateo el clip cerca de donde estaba la muchacha mientras se iba hizo un gesto con su dedo de guardar silencio, a esto la muchacha le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, aunque sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal no le importo después de todo la muchacha era muy linda y además solo se trataba de un sueño ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?, penso el joven.

Una vez llegando a un pequeño escritorio con una computadora, la oficial Jenny se dispuso a cuestionar al joven, pero este solo le respondía de una manera desinteresada mientras le decía que no recordaba nada, el joven se hallaba aburrido pues aparte de ver a la muchacha sonreír nada interesante había pasado, de hecho el solo estaba esperando el momento de despertar.

Notando que no iban a avanzar de esta manera la oficial Jenny saco una cámara de su escritorio

-Viendo que no recuerdas nada quiero tomar una foto tuya para buscar información acerca de ti

-Adelante

Con un gran flash la foto fue tomada, la oficial tomo la foto y la introdujo dentro de la computadora y un montón de registros comenzaron a salir mientras se comparaban con la foto, después de unos minutos el resultado apareció en la pantalla y la oficial Jenny se levantó de un brinco de su silla

-¡Cómo es esto posible no hay registro alguno tuyo!

-Quien sabe, quizás vivía en una región remota no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación que yo vivía muy lejos

Obviamente el joven sabía que no había registro de el después de todo esto solo era un sueño, así que respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió

-Ya veo eso es posible, sin embargo no puedes andar por la región sin una identificación, de momento tendremos que hacerte una identificación provisional, así que dime ¿no recuerdas tu nombre?

-"nombre nombre"

Pensando un momento el joven estaba a punto de dar su nombre real, no obstante recordó el nombre que el usaba en el mundo pokemon, el nombre que había usado 555 veces ya.

-Dragón

-¿Dragón, como el Pokemon tipo dragón?

-aha

Mirándolo con un rostro lleno de incredulidad la oficial Jenny sacudió sus hombros y prosiguió

-Y tu apellido

-"¿Apellido?"

Dragón fue tomado por sorpresa pues el jamás había pensado en un apellido, en el juego jamás se necesitó de uno, mientras pensaba que decir observo hacia la ventana y vio que afuera estaba un puesto de hamburguesas, y en el mostrador se hallaban una botella de mayonesa, mostaza y Ketchup.

-"Eso es porque no pensé en eso antes"

Como si de una revelación divina se tratara Dragón abrió la boca lleno de confianza

-Mi apellido es Mayoneza

-¡¿Mayonesa?, ¿qué clase de tontería estas diciendo? Es obvio que no existe nadie que tenga un condimento como apellido!

Con un fuerte Bam la Oficial Jenny estampo sus manos contra el escritorio

-"¡Discúlpate con todos los todos los fanáticos del anime!"

Eso es lo que le hubiera gustado decir pero la actitud de la oficial Jenny era demasiado intimidante parecía que ahora era su turno de ser intimidado.

Aun así al final el joven quedo registrado con el nombre de Dragón Mayoneza


	4. Despierta

Capítulo 3: Despierta

Después de registrar su nombre en la computadora la oficial Jenny le mostro una credencial a Dragón.

-Esta es tu ficha de entrenador en ella se registra tu ID de entrenador, el tiempo que llevas como entrenador, tu record de victorias y derrotas, además que también sirve para guardar el dinero, es muy importante así que no la pierdas, ahora ya eres un entrenador pokemon registrado tu numero en la lista es el 555,555,555.

-¿Lista?

-La lista de entrenadores conforme más victorias ante otros entrenadores tengas tú número subirá en la lista, mientras más fuertes los entrenadores que derrotes más rápido subirá tu número, por supuesto la meta de todos los entrenadores es estar dentro del primer millón.

-"¿Así que es un sistema de ranking?, para ser un sueño sí que es bastante complejo"

-¿Y por qué mi número es tan grande?

-Eso es porque eres un entrenador recién registrado, de hecho tu número es el último en la lista.

Cuando Dragón estaba a punto de preguntar más cosas una fuerte explosión ocurrió.

-¡Los pokemon, alguien ha robado los pokemon!

La oficial Jenny se levantó y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la zona de la explosión.

-Tú espera ahí

Aunque todas las personas estaban asustadas y estaban en caos debido a la explosión Dragón simplemente se quedó sentado sin hacer nada, el simplemente sentía que eso no tenía nada que ver con él, aun así se preocupó un poco porque consideraba que ya era hora para que el despertara, sin embargo no importa cuánto espero, sin importar todo el ruido y explosiones que se escuchaban el simplemente no despertaba.

Mientras seguía esperando se aburrió demasiado así que decidió utilizar la computadora para jugar.

-"Me pregunto si esta cosa tendrá buscaminas"

Dragón busco a través de los archivos pero sin importar cuanto buscara parecía que no tenía ningún juego, mientras hurgaba entre los archivos de manera desinteresada comenzó a mover muchas cosas esperando poder encontrar los juegos pero de repente un mensaje apareció indicando un error en la pantalla

"Un error ha ocurrido en el sistema, la información se ha dañado"

-"Que aburrido"

De manera indiferente simplemente se alejó de ahí, y se dirigió hacia la fuente de todo el ruido esperando encontrar algo que fuera de su interés.

Cuando salió pudo ver que todos los que estaban en la celda ahora estaban libres y frente a ellos había varios pokemon, como zubat, weezing entre otros, mientras que los oficiales estaban usando a growlithe y arcanine.

En medio de todo ese caos Dragón solo observaba el espectáculo, mientras veía como los miembros del equipo rocket subían a una camioneta mientras se llevaban varios sacos con pokebolas

-¡Se llevan los growlithe en entrenamiento tenemos que detenerlos!

-¡Dejen de interferir basuras!

En ese instante todos los pokemon lanzaron sus ataques ocasionando una gran explosión, la explosión fue tan grande que tanto los oficiales como los miembros del equipo rocket salieron volando.

A causa de la explosión pedazos de roca salieron disparados, mientras Dragón observaba todo pudo ver que uno de esos pedazos se dirigía hacia él, sin embargo no hizo nada para evitarlo, pensando que quizás así despertaría del sueño, pero cuando el pedazo de roca impacto contra su abdomen Dragón salió volando, con el sentir del dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, no pudo hacer nada más que retorcerse en el piso después de todo Dragón era alguien que pasaba todo su tiempo jugando y no tenía gran resistencia al dolor, no supo cuánto tiempo paso tirando en el piso pero después de un momento levanto un poco su cabeza para ver que los miembros del equipo rocket se iban, cuando alzo la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquella chica de cabello rosa, ella tomo una pokebola de su bolsa y la arrojo hacia Dragón mientras se despedía lanzando un pequeño beso al aire.

Dragón solo se quedó tirado en el piso observando como simplemente se alejaban, incluso después de que se habían ido el seguía tirado en el piso, algunas personas que lo vieron se acercaron para preguntar si estaba bien pero él no podía escucharlos, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no lo podía mover, sin embargo el motivo no fue el golpe en su abdomen, porque a pesar que su estómago todavía le dolía, lo que le impedía moverse fue un impacto todavía más poderoso que el de aquella roca.

Lo que le impedía moverse fue el impacto de darse cuenta que no se trataba de un sueño, con el dolor que recibió se dio cuenta que no existía la posibilidad de que estuviera dormido, el miedo lo invadió pues había vuelto al inicio, no sabía dónde estaba o porque estaba ahí en primer lugar y lo que es peor el no solo ayudo a escapar a unos criminales sino que además daño información importante de la estación de policía.

Con todo esto Dragón sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse así que rápidamente tomo la pokebola que estaba junto a él, y la guardo en su bolsillo y mientras su consciencia se desvanecía el rogo a los cielos para que solo se tratara de una horrible pesadilla, mientras gritaba en su mente una y otra vez "despierta"


	5. Centro pokémon

Capítulo 4: Centro pokémon

Cuando Dragón despertó se hallaba acostado en el pasto afuera del departamento de policía, cuando volvió en sí pudo ver que lo dejaron ahí porque todos estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a los más heridos de gravedad, gracias a eso Dragón fue ignorado, por fortuna no había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente, así que una vez su cabeza se despejo un poco salió lo más rápidamente de ese lugar.

Alejándose lo más posible del lugar, se puso la capucha de su suéter para cubrir su rostro dándole la apariencia de cierto asesino, la capucha le cubría la mitad de la cara aun así la tela era delgada y a pesar de que obstruía su visión aun podía ver sombras por lo que no representaba ningún problema el caminar de esa forma, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter comenzó su andar, Dragón era un muchacho antisocial el veía a las personas con una combinación de odio y miedo, aunque sobre todo miedo, por eso cada vez que salía a la calle el guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos a manera de controlar su nerviosismo, pero a ojos de las demás personas esa forma de caminar lo hacía ver como una especie de gamberro, aunado al hecho que su suéter y pantalón eran varias veces más grandes que su talla le daban el aspecto de un rapero por lo que en cierta forma lo hacía ver muy sospechoso, aunque claro la razón porque Dragón utilizaba ropa más grande que su talla era porque le parecía más cómodo de esa forma.

Así que algunas personas lo veían y susurraban cosas, no obstante solo eran unas cuantas la mayoría ni siquiera lo miraba, pero Dragón estando paranoico debido a los recientes eventos sintió como si todo el mundo se estuviera fijando en él, no pudiendo soportar la presión se echó a correr, corrió con todos sus fuerzas esperando que sus perseguidores no lo alcanzaran, sin embargo con la capucha puesta no podía ver bien mientras corría por lo que tropezó con la rama de un árbol, cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque, cansado busco un árbol para sentarse, habiéndose calmado un poco su cabeza se llenó de preocupaciones, simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba.

Esto no se trataba de un sueño eso estaba seguro, pero todo se sentía tan irreal que no podía hallar una explicación para lo que sucedía.

Mientras pensaba que hacer sintió un objeto en su bolsillo de su pantalón, y recordó la pokebola que aquella chica le había lanzado, mientras la sacaba por accidente presiono el botón liberando al pokemon que contenía dentro.

En ese momento un growlithe apareció ante él, el growlithe comenzó gruñir, Dragón se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco tal parecía que esa era la habilidad de growlithe intimidación, Dragón trato de llamar a growlithe a su pokebola pero estaba tan nervioso que tiro la pokebola al piso, cuando growlithe se iba acercando Dragón tomo la otra pokebola en su mano y se la aventó, cuando rattata salió growlithe comenzó a morderlo rattata no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, pero eso le dio tiempo a Dragón de recoger la pokebola y llamar a growlithe.

-"Vaya eso estuvo cerca"

Suspirando de alivio Dragon se acercó a observar a rattata y vio que está muy herido

-Gracias amigo me salvaste

-Ratt

Guardando en su pokebola se dispuso a ir al centro pokemon, necesitaba cuidarlo pues era el único pokemon con el que podía contar, aunque no entendía lo que era ese mundo, él había comprendido que para sobrevivir necesita los pokemon más fuertes que pudiera conseguir.

Caminando lo más sigiloso posible se abrió paso hasta llegar al centro pokemon, una vez adentro vio a la enfermera Joey detrás del mostrador se acercó y le dijo

-Me gustaría curar a mi pokemon

-Seguro me permites tu registro

-¿Registro?

-Si el registro que muestra que el pokemon es tuyo, cada vez que capturas un pokemon lo puedes registrar en tu pokedex para ver las habilidades y características de tu pokemon, además que con eso tienes un registro que avale que el pokemon es tuyo, por supuesto en competencias solo puedes pelear con pokemon que sean tuyos.

-Pero yo no tengo una pokedex

-¡Que! ¿Acaso no te dieron una cuando empezaste tu viaje?

-No, "Oak, ¡Ese viejo tacaño, ya sabía yo que algo me faltaba!

-¡Vaya eso es terrible!, espera aquí creo tengo alguna de las pokedex antiguas

Diciendo esto la enfermera entro en una especie de bogeda y a los pocos minutos salio con un objeto rojo en sus manos

-Toma te servirá de momento pero procura cambiarlo cuando tengas la oportunidad

La pokedex era de la primeras que se crearon tenia la forma y el tamaño de un libro, pero electrónico, cuando volteo a su alrededor y pudo ver las demás pokedex que tenían una apariencia semejante a una tableta electrónica. Es desplegable y tiene el fondo azul claro, las características del Pokémon aparecen en la parte superior y los Pokémon encontrados en la inferior, en niveles tecnológicos eran demasiado grandes las diferencias, aun así Dragón era malo con la tecnología, así que estaba feliz con tener un modelo antiguo.

Dragón solo registró a rattata ya que no quería levantar sospechas, quien sabe qué clase de preguntas le harían si mostraba un growlithe

-Muy bien en este momento, comenzaremos con el tratamiento, tu pokemon estará en plena forma para mañana

-¡Que como que mañana!

-Bueno es que debemos revisarlo y los pokemon necesitan recuperar la energía, pero contamos con habitaciones para pasar la noche

Dragón siempre le había fastidiado lo lento que era el centro pokemon en los juegos siempre se desesperaba esperar que curaran a sus pokemon, pero en ese momento si pudiera viajar en el tiempo el en definitiva se golpearía por quejarse de algo como eso.


	6. ¿Juego o Realidad?

Capítulo 5: ¿Juego o Realidad?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Dragón despertó de inmediato fue a recoger su pokemon.

-Gracias por tu paciencia aquí está tu pokemon

-Gracias

Cuando estaba a punto de irse la enfermera Joey lo llamo

-Por cierto ¿te diriges al bosque a entrenar?

-Si

-Entonces deberías tener cuidado, El equipo Rocket anda merodeando cerca de ahí y puede ser peligroso

-Entiendo tendré cuidado

Dicho esto Dragón salió de ahí, aunque él quería averiguar cómo llego al mundo pokemon, él sabía que las respuestas no las iba a encontrar tan fácilmente, así que si él quería descubrir la verdad el necesitaba explorar el mundo en busca de pistas, aun así, en este momento lo que el necesitaba era tener un equipo pokemon para poder defenderse, pero él no tenía pokebolas o dinero para comprarlas, de hecho la pokedex la obtuvo como un regalo de la enfermera Joy, pero en el juego la obtenías después de entregar un paquete al profesor Oak, pero cuando fue a la tienda, no hubo ningún evento, nada ocurrió y aunque podía retar a entrenadores por dinero, con su equipo actual iba a ser muy difícil ganar.

Después de pensar un rato se dio cuenta que el único camino que quedaba era el entrenar a sus pokemon, con esto en mente se dirigió hacia el bosque a comenzar su entrenamiento.

Una vez llego a un área con una planicie el líbero a rattata, utilizando su pokedex analizo a rattata y en la pantalla mostraba la siguiente información

Ataques

Placaje Látigo Ataque rápido

Dando un pequeño suspiro de decepción Dragón se puso a pensar que iba a hacer

-"Supongo que no queda de otra que usarlo"

Tomando la otra pokebola que estaba en su bolsillo, apuntando hacia las ramas de un árbol libero al pokemon, cuando growlithe apareció quedo atrapado entre las ramas sin poder escapar aunque al principio comenzó a rugir de tal forma que hizo a Dragón retroceder, sin embargo Dragón se quedó viendo a growlithe mientras se tapaba los oídos, estuvieron viéndose fijamente a los ojos durante horas pero después de un tiempo growlithe por fin se calmó.

Guardándolo en su pokebola y volviéndolo a liberar growlithe esta vez apareció quieto y callado, a pesar de que se trataba de un pokemon aun así seguía siendo un perro y una vez que se le disciplinara debía ser mucho más obediente, aunque un perro no puede ser domado de forma tan sencilla siendo un pokemon policía había recibido entrenamiento de comportamiento lo que facilito mucho el controlarlo.

Una vez seguro que no iba a atacarlo, Dragon utilizo su pokedex para analizar a growlithe y para recibir la siguiente información

Ataques

Mordisco Rugido

Aunque no era mucho mejor que los ataques de rattata, al menos teniendo dos pokemon ampliaba las opciones que tenía.

Mientras era seguido por su dos pokemon Dragón vagó por el bosque mientras trataba de encontrar pokemon salvajes, después de andar un tiempo por fin pudo encontrar un grupo de pidgey cuando se estaba acercando los pidgey los notaron y en ese momento comenzaron a aletear y un gran viento se formó debajo de ellos y como si de un tornado se tratara Dragón y sus pokemon fueron mandados a volar junto con rocas, troncos y todo lo que yacía en el piso.

Estrellándose en el piso Dragón tardo un poco en recuperarse, por fortuna cuando se levanto pudo observar que sus compañeros se encontraban heridos pero no de gravedad, sin embargo el daño que recibió fue mucho mayor del que se suponía que debían recibir.

Tornado uno de los ataques básicos de pidgey, Dragón lo conocía bastante bien sin la necesidad de investigar no obstante era un ataque que no producía mucho daño, pero por lo que pudo observar el aleteo en grupo de los pidgey provoco que el ataque de viento se amplificara causando un daño de mayor magnitud.

Dragón fue sorprendido por este extraño suceso. El hecho de que el uso de una habilidad del juego en realidad podría cambiar a este grado, fue casi suficiente para hacerlo sin querer sacudir la cabeza con asombro.

Viendo que tratar de pelear con un grupo tan grande era muy riesgoso Dragón decidió retirarse y buscar un oponente más apropiado.

Después de andar otro rato Dragón vislumbro a un pequeño rattata ordenando a su rattata que se ocultara detrás de un árbol, se preparó para el combate

-growlithe rugido

-rooar

Con un gran rugido el rattata salvaje salió corriendo despavorido, cuando se acercó al rattata de Dragón este le ordeno:

-rattata usa ataque rápido

En un segundo rattata salio disparado detrás del árbol impactando al rattata salvaje que salio volando y termino rodando en el suelo.

-growlithe mordisco

Tomando al rattata por el cuello growlithe comenzó a morderlo, despues de unos segundos el rattata con mucho esfuerzo por fin pudo liberarse.

-rattata placaje

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue atacado de nueva cuenta por el rattata de Dragón, con el último ataque el rattata salvaje quedo fuera de combate.

-¡Bien!

Levantando su puño en señal de victoria Dragón rápidamente se dispuso a buscar más pokemon

Con esa táctica ninguno de sus pokemon recibió daño por lo que podía seguir entrenando sin necesidad de preocuparse de salir lastimado, y aunque no sabía si de esta forma sus pokemon aumentarían su fuerza, aun así era bueno que practicara el dar comandos y coordinar los ataques, con esto en mente se puso en marcha.

Un rato después de haber vencido a un puñado más de pokemon, su equipo se veía cansado por lo que era hora de terminar el entrenamiento, pero justo antes de que regresara un rattata apareció frente a el por lo que decidió realizar un combate más antes de volver al centro pokemon, Dragón le ordeno a growlithe que utilizara rugido solo que en esa ocasión algo raro ocurrió, growlithe empezó a emitir un extraño ruido como si estuviera tosiendo.

-¿growlithe te encuentras bien?

Cuando Dragón comenzaba a preocuparse growlithe escupió algo rojo de su boca que cayo directamente sobre el rattata y en ese momento el rattata comenzó a quemarse, mientras gritaba y chillaba el pokemon se dirigió hacia la hierba seca y en ese momento todo se incendió.

El que se existieran muchos cambios con respecto al juego también fue la razón por la que incluso los objetos inanimados, como el pasto y la madera habían sido quemados. Aunque sus efectos no fueron a esta medida, en el juego, en el mundo real se manifestaban más claramente los efectos de los ataques dañando a todo por igual.

Esto en definitiva no era el juego pero algo tan bizarro tampoco podía ser llamado realidad, mientras perdido en sus pensamientos el fuego siguió extendiéndose provocando que el calor lo despertara de su trance y mientras veía el fuego crecer más y más Dragón llego a una conclusión.

-"Por el momento será mejor que salga de aquí"


	7. Basura

Capítulo 6: Basura

Después de dejar a su Rattata en el centro pokémon Dragón fue directamente a dormir su fatiga estaba al máximo, además que su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y raspones debido al ataque tornado que había recibido por parte de los Pidgey.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba recogiendo a Rattata, en la televisión dentro del centro estaban las noticias justo cuando Dragón se iba a retirar aparecieron unas noticias de última hora.

Los titulares de las noticias del día de hoy: ¡Gran incendio en bosque de ciudad Verde! ¿Ataque terrorista? ¿Es Responsable el equipo Rocket?

-Eso es terrible, no puedo creer que exista alguien tan cruel para cometer un acto tan horrible

Dijo la enfermera con un tono lleno de indignación.

-S-si

Respondió Dragón con su rostro cubierto en sudor

-¿Oye no estabas allí ayer?

-No tengo idea

En seguida de salir a toda velocidad de allí Dragón decidió que ya era hora de viajar a otra ciudad pues el tenia deseos de explorar el mundo y conocer gente, si en definitiva era solo porque él quería recorrer el mundo y no tenía nada que ver con el haber provocado un mega incendio que pudo poner en riesgo a miles de personas y pokémon y por el que lo podrían arrestar, si nada que ver, al menos eso es lo que Dragón trato de creer desde el fondo de su corazón.

Mientras cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha para evitar ser reconocido Dragón se dirigió hacia ciudad plateada.

Después de haber viajado por 5 horas Dragón estaba a punto de desmayarse después de todo habían pasado 10 minutos tiempo anime (tres días tiempo real) desde que había llegado a ese mundo y no había comido nada, porque aunque la comida ofrecida en el centro pokémon era mucho más barata que en cualquier restaurante él no tenía dinero con que pagar.

Con la falta de alimento y el cansancio los pensamientos de Dragón comenzaron a divagar.

-"Porque habré llegado a este horrible lugar ¿acaso me habrán enviado para salvar al digimundo? ¿Acaso seré el elegido? No eso es de otra serie, ¿pero entonces porque estoy aquí?

Mientras perdido en sus elucubraciones, pudo escuchar un ruido proveniente de los arbustos

-¿Serán pokémon salvajes?

-Entrega a tus pokémon y no te haremos daño

En ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina y un grupo de personas comenzó a salir de los arbustos

-"¡Rayos, que mala suerte! Growlithe está cansado y no creo poder ganar solo con Rattata"

Por las sombras él podía distinguir que se trataba de más de 5 personas, pero con la capucha no podía ver así que decidió quitársela, cuando lo hizo pudo contar 9 personas en total todas llevando el logotipo del equipo Rocket, justo cuando estaba a punto de liberar a su Rattata la voz femenina se escuchó detrás del grupo.

-¡Alto!

En ese momento la persona que apareció fue la misma chica de cabello rosa que estaba en la celda junto a los demás miembros del equipo Rocket.

-Vaya vaya si no es nadie más que nuestro pequeño amigo, gracias por la ayuda de esa vez

-Nno, no fue nada

Dijo Dragón tratando de no parecer asustado

-Pero en serio no pensé que nos fuéramos a encontrar un miembro del equipo mientras estábamos en una situación tan desesperada

-No yo no soy miembro del equipo Rocket

-Entonces porque nos ayudaste a escapar de la celda y uno de mis chicos te vio mientras borrabas nuestros registros de la base de datos de la policía.

-"¡Genial ahora hay testigos de mi crimen!"

Tratando de no desmayarse trato de contestar con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Bueno es que no podía ignorar a una chica linda en apuros y lo segundo solo fue un accidente

Con un rostro lleno de sorpresa y enrojecido por las palabras dichas por Dragón, la chica de pelo rosa se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, instantes después su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

-Así que ¿un accidente?, bueno dejémoslo de esa forma, pero entonces no te gustaría unirte a nosotros la paga es buena y hay oportunidad de crecimiento dependiendo de tu desempeño, además ofrecemos prestaciones y un seguro de salud

Tratando de ignorar la parte sobre ser linda la chica trato de reclutar a Dragón con la misma publicidad que diría una empresa poco convincente.

-No gracias, no soy bueno trabajando en equipo

A pesar de que la razón principal por la que no acepto era por el hecho de que Dragón ya no quería seguir involucrándose con criminales, la otra razón era lo que había dicho, Dragón era alguien solitario, a quien no lo agradaba la compañía humana y prefería pasar su tiempo jugando videojuegos.

-¿En serio?, que pena pero si cambias de opinión te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos

Mientras decía esto la chica se acercó al rostro de Dragón y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla

-Nos vemos cariño, vámonos chicos tenemos trabajo que hacer

Diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, observando a los miembros del equipo Rocket alejándose Dragón dio un suspiro de alivio, pero antes de que pudiese relajarse la chica volteo y grito.

-Por cierto, al parecer un imbécil incendio el bosque y trato de echarnos la culpa a nosotros ¿no sabes nada sobre eso cierto?

-No tengo idea

Dragón se concentró para evitar que su rostro lo delatara, así que trato de permanecer lo más inexpresivo que pudo.

-Pues si llegas a saber algo dínoslo yo misma me encargare de enseñarle a ese idiota a no meterse con nosotros

Al decir esto todos los demás miembros mostraron rostros llenos de furia a la vez que tronaban sus dedos.

Viendo semejante escena Dragón se concentró lo más que pudo para evitar que su inexpresivo y pálido rostro se desmorone.

Habiéndose separado del equipo Rocket Dragón continúo su camino a ciudad plateada, para al fin llegar casi al anochecer.

Con su cuerpo bañado en sudor, agotado y con demasiada hambre, Dragón no sabía que hacer pues no tenía dinero ni para comer, incluso si el tratara de encontrar un trabajo él no tenía ningún talento, no sabía cocinar ni limpiar ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación normal por mucho tiempo, lo único que él sabía hacer era jugar pokémon y ni siquiera en eso era bueno.

Siguiendo caminando por unas cuantas calles más Dragón no pudo soportarlo más, su cuerpo cayó en medio de un callejón víctima del hambre.

-"De haber sabido que terminaría en esta situación hubiera aceptado la invitación a unírmeles"

Levantándose con lo último de sus fuerzas que le quedaban, Dragón se tambaleo hacia los contenedores de basura cercanos.

Metiéndose dentro del contenedor Dragón comenzó a buscar algo de comer, después de rebuscar por un rato Dragón encontró lo que parecían ser los restos putrefactos de una hamburguesa que estaba cubierta en papel y otras porquerías.

-"Rayos, supongo que no me queda de otra"

Lentamente Dragón comenzó a acercar la hamburguesa hacia su boca pero antes de que pudiera morderla una voz se escuchó.

-Deténganse

En la oscura una un grupo de personas venia corriendo, viendo el contenedor abierto varias de esas personas brincaron dentro del contenedor aplastando a Dragón, mientras que los demás seguían corriendo, en ese momento tanto por la parte de atrás como de adelante del callejón aparecieron oficiales de policía que rodearon a los hombres y comenzaron a arrestarlos.

-Asegúrense de que no escapen y busquen por los demás todavía deben de estar por esta área

Mientras todo esto ocurría, dentro del contenedor el otro grupo de personas yacían ocultas sin ni siquiera enterarse de la existencia de Dragón mientras el permanecía aplastado debajo de ellos.

Horas seguían transcurriendo y mientras Dragón permanecía en esa posición él se preguntaba si así es como se sentía la basura.

Después de otras horas parecía que la situación por fin se había calmado, uno a uno todos los que estaban dentro del contenedor comenzaron a salir, cuando todos salieron del fondo del contenedor emergió Dragón, con su repentina aparición todos los demás se asustaron justo iban a preparar sus pokémon cuando una voz femenina hablo.

-¿cariño eres tú?

-¿tu otra vez?

Si las personas que habían aparecido eran la chica de cabello rosa y los miembros del equipo Rocket

-Pero dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Comiendo

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el despojo de hamburguesa la mirada de la chica se llenó de asco, tratando de ignorar el comentario de Dragón la chica trato de cambiar de tema

-Bueno olvídalo, pienso que el que nos volviéramos a ver es el destino, ya sé que me dijiste que no te gusta trabajar en equipo, pero ¿podrías ayudarnos?, solo una vez es suficiente tenemos un trabajo urgente y estamos cortos de personal ¿Qué dices? Te pagaremos bien

Dragón miro a su alrededor, de los 10 miembros ahora solo quedaban 4, cuando estaba punto de declinar la oferta su estómago comenzó a rugir y mientras observaba la putrefacta comida en sus manos Dragón respondió.

-Acepto

El acceder a cometer un crimen solo por poder ganar un poco de dinero para poder comer, en ese momento Dragón sintió que en verdad se había convertido en basura.


	8. Museo

Capítulo 7: Museo

Cuando todo se había calmado, Dragón junto con el equipo Rocket partieron del lugar, avanzaban con sigilo mientras trataban de mantenerse ocultos.

-Esto apesta

Susurro Dragón a la chica que estaba a su lado

-Si entendió a lo que te refieres es un fastidio tener que andar escondiéndose de la policía

-No me refiero literalmente a que apesta estuvimos un buen tiempo dentro de la basura

Olfateando su ropa la chica enrojeció de la vergüenza mientras se separaba un poco de Dragón

-Olvídate de eso ya habrá tiempo de limpiarnos cuando lleguemos a nuestro escondite

Después de moverse por un par de calles llegaron a unos almacenes, aunque el exterior lucia abandonado por dentro, el interior estaba bien cuidado, limpio y espacioso además que contaba con varias comodidades, habiéndose aseado un poco todos se reunieron alrededor de una mesa.

-Muy bien chicos ya que estamos aquí comenzare a explicar los detalles de la misión, no tenemos tiempo que perder así que seré breve

Explicó la chica de pelo rosa a la vez que sacaba un mapa y lo extendía sobre la mesa

-Este es el mapa del Museo de la Ciencia de Ciudad Plateada, bien este es nuestro objetivo debemos dividirnos y encontrar el ámbar viejo, contamos con poco tiempo y el museo es muy extenso así que necesitamos toda la ayuda si queremos encontrarlo rápidamente

Dragón observo atentamente el mapa y se dio cuenta que a pesar que los planos eran mucho más grandes y con más cuartos al museo del juego aun así seguía existiendo la habitación detrás del mostrador de la entrada, lugar donde se hallaba el ámbar viejo.

-El ámbar se halla detrás de esta habitación

-¿uh?

Mientras decía esto Dragón apuntaba hacia la pequeña habitación mostrada en el plano

-¿Estás seguro de eso cariño?

-Probablemente

Dijo mientras esperaba que su conocimiento del juego concordara con la realidad

-Si estoy en lo correcto debe de haber una puerta en la parte de atrás del museo que nos lleve directamente a la habitación

Cuando termino de hablar pudo sentir las miradas de todos sobre su rostro

-Vaya sabes mucho de esto para ser tu primera vez

Increpo la chica mientras lo veía de forma sospechosa

-No solo es algo que se por pura casualidad

-Bueno si lo dices de esa forma de todas maneras debemos de salir de inmediato

Habiendo terminado su reunión subieron a una camioneta, después de unos minutos llegaron frente al museo, de manera sigilosa se acercaron a la parte trasera del museo, rodeado de muchos árboles no se podía distinguir ningún camino.

-No hay camino te equivocaste

Expresó uno de los miembros del equipo.

Haciendo caso omiso de esto Dragón se acercó y atravesó los arboles aunque juntos de manera bastante estrecha aun así se podía pasar a través de ellos, viendo esto los demás lo siguieron, después de atravesar varios árboles pudieron ver una pequeña puerta oculta por un arbusto.

-Aquí esta, Señaló Dragón a la vez que suspiraba de alivio por saber que al menos algunas cosas todavía eran como en el juego.

Enseguida la chica saco sus herramientas y en un segundo la puerta se había abierto.

-Bien ya estamos adentro divídanse y comiencen a bus..

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Dragón se acercó al centro de la habitación donde más o menos debía hallarse el ámbar y después de un rápido vistazo lo encontró.

-Lo tengo

Todos los miembros del equipo Rocket veían a Dragón con admiración mientras tenían una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-Vaya es increíble

-Por favor eso es lo que se espera de un profesional

-Él debe ser alguna clase de ladrón legendario, ya decía yo que la forma en que borro esos archivos solo lo pudo haber hecho un experto

Mientras él podía escuchar toda clase de comentarios vergonzosos Dragón tosió un poco para llamar su atención y dijo.

-Chicos es mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes

-¡Si jefe!

Dijeron todos al unísono, incluida la chica de cabello rosa.

Mientras Dragón caminaba hacia salida trataba de ocultar su rostro rojo de pena.

Una vez de vuelta en el escondites todos comenzaron a festejar el éxito de su misión, mientras en la mesa había un montón de bebidas y platillos deliciosos.

Para alguien quien no había comido durante tres días esa era una vista maravillosa, mientras se sentaba a degustar la comida la chica de cabello rosa se sentó junto a él.

-Estuviste increíble, ya sabía yo que traerte era una buena idea, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que había algo especial en ti.

-Por favor estas exagerando

-Claro que no es obvio que tienes grandes habilidades, ya sé que dije que tu ayuda seria solo en esta ocasión pero en serio necesitamos a alguien como tu dentro del equipo que dices no podrías cambiar de opinión acerca de unírtenos

-Agradezco la oferta pero realmente no me siento cómodo haciendo esto

-¿De que estas hablando? Es innegable que no eres un novato, como puedes decir esa clase de cosas

-No eso solo es un malentendido suyo yo realmente no quiero robar

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?

-Es que yo no quiero perjudicar a otros

-Sabes la gente sólo puede vivir robando lo que no tienen de otros.

Es así de sencillo. ¿Cómo puedes estar preocupado por la vida de los demás cuando estás a punto de morir de hambre? Eres demasiado ingenuo cariño.

¿O es que acaso quieres volver a comer de la basura?

Dragón lentamente se puso a pensar sobre la situación en que estaba y mientras podía observar la deliciosa comida enfrente suyo y a la hermosa chica a su lado él pensó que quizás tenía razón él debía primero procurar su bienestar antes que el de los demás.

-Entonces que dices ¿aceptas?

-Supongo que si

-Excelente bienvenido al club, ahora que lo recuerdo ni siquiera nos hemos presentado ¿Cierto?, soy Emma

-Me llamo Dragón

De esta forma Dragón se había unido al equipo Rocket pero poco sabía que esta era la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida.


	9. Festival de monstruos

Capítulo 8: Festival de monstruos

Una vez que Dragón termino de comer se dirigió a una pequeña habitación a dormir un poco ya que se hallaba muy cansado, él debía darse prisa pues según Emma en cuanto recibieran ordenes debían dirigirse a entregar el ámbar viejo, justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse Emma entro en la habitación.

-¿Pasa algo?, pregunto Dragón con un tono que reflejaba incertidumbre

-No, no es nada pero ya que eres ahora miembro oficial del equipo Rocket pensé en que debía darte un poco de entrenamiento de supervivencia

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?

Dijo Dragón a la vez que tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Una gran sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro y en ese instante sin previo aviso Emma se abalanzo sobre él y mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama trataba de quitarle su pantalón.

-¡¿Que rayos haces?!, ¡¿no se supone que ibas a entrenarme?!

-Esto es parte del entrenamiento

-¡¿Cómo es esto entrenamiento de supervivencia?! Grito Dragón a la vez que forcejeaba para evitar perder su pantalón y posiblemente algo más

-Esto es muy importante, o dime que es lo que tu harías si una chica fuera a atacarte en medio del bosque, eso podría volverse una situación mortal

-¡Como si algo como eso fuera a pasar!

-¡Vamos cariño seré gentil te lo prometo!

Mientras el pantalón de Dragón salía volando, Emma estiro su mano para hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior, justo en ese momento uno de los secuaces entro en la habitación.

-Recibimos las orden debemos regresar de inmed…

Sin embargo el secuaz se quedo con los ojos abiertos al notar la escena que estaba desarrollándose frente a él, Dragón con su ropa interior a media cadera y Emma con su respiración entrecortada.

-L,lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos ordenes de regresar a la base de inmediato, dijo el subordinado mientras tapaba sus ojos con ambas manos

-Tsk, chasqueando la lengua Emma se separó de Dragón, mala suerte cariño pero trabajo es trabajo

Aliviado pero también un poco decepcionado, Dragón comenzó a vestirse, tiempo después partieron del escondite.

Mientras iban de camino, Emma se sentó al lado de Dragón y mientras este se sujetaba su pantalón con todas sus fuerzas Emma comenzó a hablar con él.

-Vamos cariño quita esa cara de nervioso, te va a gustar nuestra base estoy segura que te sorprenderá saber dónde está.

-¿El Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Verde?

-¡¿C-comó rayos supiste eso?! Con un rostro que mostraba su asombro Emma no podía ni siquiera articular bien las palabras.

-Simple corazonada, contesto Dragón al mismo tiempo que no le daba importancia al asunto y meramente se dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana.

-Así que no quieres revelarme tus fuentes, bien como quieras pero estoy segura que no adivinaras quien es nuestro jefe

-Giovanni el líder del gimnasio

-!C-cómo!

-Lo adivine

-¡No me salgas con "Lo adivine", como si alguien fuera a tragarse eso!, ¡Te exijo que me digas la verdad en este instante!

Grito Emma a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre Dragón, y lo sacudía una y otra vez

-Tranquilízate por favor, Expresó Dragón a la vez trataba de detenerla

-Bien si no quieres decirme tengo mis métodos para hacerte hablar, en ese momento bajo su mano a la vez que trataba de arrancarle sus pantalones.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué manía tienes con mi pantalón?, hey ustedes no se queden mirando hagan algo

Dragón trato de suplicarles a los demás que iban dentro de la camioneta un poco de ayuda, sin embargo la mirada de Emma les provoco escalofríos y solo podían desviar la mirada de forma tímida.

Por fortuna, antes de que la situación fuera para peor, el coche se detuvo

-Muy bien hemos llegado

Estacionando el coche en la parte trasera del gimnasio procedieron a entrar, al igual que en el juego el gimnasio era similar a un laberinto, guiado por Emma atravesaron distintos cuartos hasta llegar a lo que parecía un laboratorio.

Una vez ahí Emma entrego el ámbar viejo a un hombre con bata blanca.

-Emma vaya me alegro de verte bien, me entere que hubo varios problemas durante la misión

-Sí, pero fue no nada que no pudiera resolver aquí está el objeto que solicitaste

-Que bien ahora podré comenzar con mi experimento, por cierto el jefe va a dar un anuncio en la tarde así que pidió que todos se reunieran en el gimnasio en una hora

-Entendido, si me disculpas me gustaría darle un recorrido al nuevo recluta

Mientras decía esto apuntaba a Dragón que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Comprendo, con esto dio media vuelta y empezó a analizar el ámbar con una extraña maquina

-Sígueme por aquí cariño

Dicho esto Emma comenzó a guiarlo a través del laboratorio, con máquinas y gente haciendo experimentos y mientras lo observaba Dragón no pudo más que dejar escapar palabras de asombro.

-Vaya que increíble

-Si lo sé el equipo Rocket, no solo se dedica a robar sino que también tiene un gran grupo de investigación, de hecho estas pequeñas son nuestro nuevo proyecto

Emma le mostro un pequeño frasco que contenía alrededor de unas 20 pastillas en forma de bolita.

-¿Qué es esto?, pregunto Dragón intrigado por el contenido del frasco

-Son caramelos raros se utilizan para aumentar la fuerza de los pokemon, así también para acelerar su evolución, pero aún son un prototipo aun no logramos resolver el problema de los efectos secundarios, bueno no importa continuemos

Cuando Emma había colocado el frasco en la mesa Dragón de forma discreta lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo, después de todo los caramelos raros eran algo muy difícil de obtener y no sabía cuándo podría necesitarlos.

-Por cierto me estaba preguntando para que necesitan el ámbar, expresó Dragón ya que en el juego no ocurría una escena en la cual el equipo Rocket robara el museo

-No tengo idea, desde hace unos meses el jefe actúa de forma muy extraña sin embargo gracias a la información de uno de nuestros colaboradores pudimos atrapar un pokemon bastante poderoso así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que conquistemos todo el mundo, es por ello que nadie cuestiona las órdenes del jefe

-¿Poderoso pokemon?

-Si es asombroso con tan solo mover un dedo puede demoler varios pokemon a la vez

-¿Y cuál es ese pokemon?

-No lo sé nunca lo he visto bien en realidad, pero probablemente se encuentre en el anuncio de esta tarde, así que podrás verlo pronto

Siguieron con el tour y aunque Emma hablaba de muchas cosas, Dragón simplemente no le prestaba atención ya que por alguna razón él tenía una mala premonición de lo que iba a ocurrir, el tour continuo hasta que fue la hora de la reunión así que Emma y Dragón se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio, una vez ahí se encontraron con un gran número de personas alrededor de unos cien más o menos.

Enfrente de todos se hallaba Giovanni, y a su lado se encontraba un pokemon cubierto de metal, así que no se podía identificar de quien se trataba pero para un adicto como Dragón era más claro que el agua la identidad de este misterioso pokemon.

-"¡¿Qué rayos hace aquí Mewtwo? Así no va el juego no me vengas con que se trata de un hack rom!"

Después de que parecía que la mayoría había llegado Giovanni comenzó a hablar sacando a Dragón de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias a todos por reunirse aquí hoy la razón de esto es porque ya estamos a muy poco de lograr nuestra ambición muy pronto pondré mi plan en marcha y así dominaremos a todos los pokemon del mundo

-¿Dominar?, ¿no se supone que los pokemon y humanos vivirían como iguales?, dijo la figura envuelta en metal provocando así que muchos comenzaran a murmurar asombrados, excepto Dragón que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? eso era una mentira no vez que los pokemon no son más que una herramienta para lograr mis ambiciones

-"Idiota no lo fastidies, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas"

-Te equivocas yo no soy una herramienta

-Si lo eres y harás lo que yo te ordene

Dicho esto saco un pequeño control de su bolsillo y al oprimir un botón descargas eléctricas comenzaron a surgir del traje de metal provocándole gran dolor a Mewtwo

-No me niego a obedecer ya sabía yo que este mundo no tiene ningún valor, así que por eso me encargare de destruir toda la vida que existe en el

Sus ojos se pusieron azules y con un fuerte estruendo todo el traje de metal se separó de Mewtwo, los pedazos del traje salieron volando aplastando a varias personas, una de ellas que estaba junto a Dragón, con su rostro cubierto de sangre su mente se paralizo y no sabía qué hacer, siguió congelado durante unos segundos hasta que un grito lo saco de su estupor.

-¡Vamos deténgalo, no dejen que se escape!

Mientras decía esto Giovanni aprovecho la oportunidad para huir de ahí, una vez que se había ido las puertas del gimnasio comenzaron a cerrarse.

Varios miembros del equipo Rocket sacaron a sus pokemon y comenzaron a atacar Mewtwo pero todos los ataques ni siquiera le hacian daño, por el movimiento Barrera de Mewtwo que aumenta su defensa.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!, grito Emma a la vez que tomaba la mano Dragón y se dirigía hacia la salida

Ya estaban a pocos metros de poder escapar, sin embargo Dragón paralizado por el miedo aun no podía mover muy bien sus piernas lo que provoco que cayera y soltara la mano de Emma.

Tirado en el piso Dragón trato de levantarse pero se había lastimado por la caída y no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie, así que trato de pedir la ayuda de Emma para levantarse, sin embargo esta simplemente lo observo un segundo y corrió así la salida lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Espera!, grito Dragón con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo fue inútil la figura de Emma simplemente continuo desvaneciéndose y mientras observaba como lentamente la puerta se cerraba varios cuerpos se estamparon en la pared empapándolo con más sangre.

Dragón dio la vuelta para observar que ocurría y vio que todo el lugar estaba lleno de sangre con cuerpos regados por todas partes algunos trataban de hacer lo posible por defenderse pero eran simplemente arrojados como si de hormigas se trataran.

Observando la imponente figura de Mewtwo bañado por la luz del rojo atardecer, esa luz tan roja como la sangre misma con la que estaban cubiertas las paredes, mientras veía a Mewtwo pelear con los demás pokemon y mientras se lanzaban sus ataques Dragón entendió que estaba en un mundo con criaturas con poderes suficientes para destruir el mundo, estas criaturas se encontraban en todas partes andando libres por los bosques y las calles, mientras que las personas los utilizaban para pelear el uno contra el otro, asesinarse el uno al otro ,así conforme su visión se fue llenando con los cadáveres de las personas y pokemon por igual fue como Dragón se dio cuenta que se encontraba atrapado en un gran festival de monstruos.


	10. Milagro

Capítulo 9: Milagro

Mewtwo fue incapaz de controlar sus poderes en la etapa más temprana de su vida, por lo cual se volvió muy agresivo y destruyo por accidente el laboratorio en el que nació en Isla Canela. Debido a eso trato de ocultarse en la parte más recóndita de Cueva Celeste, donde solo había Pokémon fuertes y no podría volver a hacerle daño a nadie jamás.

Al menos así es como se supone que debía pasar en el juego, Dragón no sabía explicar por qué las cosas se estaban desarrollando de esta manera, sin embargo el comprendió que debía salir lo más pronto de ese lugar, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse, el shock de ver a alguien morir frente a él era demasiado grande, además del temor de lo que le iba a ocurrir si fallaba le impedía siquiera parpadear.

En este mundo que se sentía tan real, lo más probable es que no fuera posible el terminar con solo "En el caso que pierdas pierdes dinero y vuelves al centro pokemon"

Aun así, el solo contaba con Growlithe y Rattata, sus opciones eran limitadas, y el número de personas que morían iban en aumento y pronto seria su turno.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas, apretó la pokebola dentro de su bolsillo y con su temblorosa mano apretó el botón.

-Sal Rattata

Dragón no iba a permitir que su vida terminara en ese lugar y no de esa manera y de los pokemon que tenía el único capaz de hacerle frente a Mewtwo era Rattata, o más bien Raticate.

De su bolsillo tomo el frasco de caramelos raros y se los dio a Rattata.

-Discúlpame amigo pero tú eres mi única esperanza

Rattata lo miro a los ojos y como si lo entendiera asintió con su cabeza, Rattata comenzó a devorar los caramelos raros, y como si de un globo se tratara su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse debido al crecimiento de sus músculos, su piel comenzó a romperse y sangre comenzó a brotar, sin embargo Rattata no se detuvo y continuo comiendo, luego de haber comido todas las pastillas en el frasco una luz lo envolvió y justo frente a los ojos de Dragón Rattata se había convertido en un Raticate.

-Bien sal Growlithe, con una luz roja salió un cansado Growlithe

-Ascuas sobre Raticate

Growlithe aunque confundido por la orden hizo caso a su entrenador y lanzo su ataque sobre Raticate, Raticate se quemó y comenzó a retorcerse debido al dolor, su piel roja mostraba que estaba bajo el efecto quemadura.

La razón de esto fue porque Dragón estaba apostándolo todo a Raticate ya que este poseía dos habilidades lo suficientemente útiles como para detener a Mewtwo.

La primera era Entusiasmo aumenta el ataque del poseedor en un 50%, pero reduce en un 20% la precisión de los movimientos de categoría físico.

Y la segunda era Agallas aumenta la estadística de ataque del poseedor en un 50% si este está quemado, paralizado, envenenado o dormido.

Además de que al subir de nivel y evolucionar Raticate aprende hipercolmillo.

Hipercolmillo causa daño y tiene una probabilidad del 10% de hacer retroceder al objetivo.

Con este aumento quizás sería posible para Dragón el crear un milagro.

-Bien vamos allá,guardando a Growlithe y tomando un pedazo de pared lo suficientemente grande Dragón lo arrojo hacia Mewtwo, en la zona safari el arrojar piedras a los pokemon salvajes aumentaba la posibilidad de captura, quizás en este mundo tendría algún efecto similar.

Sin embargo antes de que la piedra siquiera lo tocara, esta reboto en el escudo formado por Barrera y simplemente cayó al piso.

-"Rayos no funciono, entonces no me que más opción que…" ¡Por acá estúpido!, gritando con todas sus fuerzas Dragón trato de llamar la atención de Mewtwo.

Sus esfuerzos serian en vano si su ataque ni siquiera llegara a tocarlo por lo cual él no podía hacer nada más que actuar como carnada.

Sin embargo cuando Mewtwo lo miro ocurrió algo que Dragón no esperaba.

-Eres tú de nuevo, ahora entendió que tenías razón

-¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?

Sin entender la situación Dragón no pudo más que responder de esa forma, Mewtwo por otra parte después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de algo.

-No no eres el, te pareces pero no eres el

En ese momento Mewtwo formo una bola sombra en su mano y estaba a punto de arrojársela a Dragón.

-¡Raticate Hipercolmillo!

Un Raticate sangrante y quemado corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Mewtwo corrió con semejante potencia que parecía que sus músculos iban a explotar, Raticate estaba consciente del poder abrumador que tenía su oponente así que puso todo lo que tenía para poder ser de utilidad a su entrenador.

Mewtwo que estaba concentrado en Dragón no se percató del pokemon rata que se acercó rapidamente hacia él y en un segundo un gran colmillo se clavó en el pecho de Mewtwo,parecia que había logrado un golpe critico, sangre comenzó a escurrir y la bola sombra en su mano se desvaneció, hipercolmillo había activado su efecto y había hecho retroceder a Mewtwo, al parecer el milagro se había realizado.

Mewtwo iba poco a poco perdiendo sus fuerzas y se podía ver como la vida desaparecía en sus ojos, no obstante antes de que Dragón pudiera celebrar su victoria el recordó algo muy importante.

Es llamado milagro precisamente porque no sucede.

Mewtwo comenzó a brillar y como por arte de magia el colmillo clavado en su pecho era lentamente empujado hacia afuera.

Uno de los movimientos de Mewtwo, Recuperación hace que el usuario recupere la mitad de sus PS totales.

No quedaba ni el más mínimo rasguño sobre Mewtwo, como si nunca hubiera sido herido en primer lugar.

Formando una aura esfera en su mano Mewtwo la arrojo sobre Raticate, el pobre pokemon no pudo hacer nada más que recibir el impacto directamente, luego haciendo uso de Psíquico levanto el maltrecho cuerpo de Raticate y lo arrojo contra Dragón.

Dragón al ser golpeado por Raticate colisiono contra una pared.

Como era de esperar, esto le hizo algún daño, su brazo se destrozó, y varias de sus costillas se fracturaron. Sorprendentemente, tuvo suerte. La mayoría de los que eran arrojados por Mewtwo terminaban con sus pulmones aplastados, piernas y brazos rotos, órganos internos reventados, así también como daño a sus espinas.

Por supuesto Raticate había tomado mucho daño y dejo de respirar, tal parecía que se encontraba fuera de combate permanentemente.

Antes de que Dragón se pudiera recuperar Mewtwo empezaba a formar otra bola sombra, justo cuando pensó que su aventura había terminado Mewtwo disparó la bola sombra, excepto que en vez de lanzarla hacia Dragón la arrojó hacia los miembros restantes del equipo Rocket.

Con esto todos habían muerto y los únicos con vida eran Dragón y Mewtwo.

Sin embargo Dragón había perdido toda la fuerza en su cuerpo y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse paralizado por el miedo y el dolor.

-Te dejare vivir por esta vez, quizás tu como el entiendas la inutilidad de este mundo y comprendas lo que debes hacer

Mewtwo lo miro mientras dijo eso, después se fue sin más dejándolo en medio de ese mar de cuerpos, el solo fue capaz de acurrucarse y mantenerse temblando, con esto Dragón entendió que su feliz vida jugando pokemon había terminado.

A todos los que han leido hasta aqui gracias, comence a escribir esto porque siempre imagine que pokemon seria mas emocionante si los combates fueran un poco mas serios, al principio esta historia era un oneshot, pero conforme lo leia una y otra vez pense que seria mas interesante el escribir una historia larga, de todas formas voy a publicar el oneshot despues, ya que se volvera una parte importante para la historia.


	11. Convalecencia

Capítulo 10: Convalecencia

Sin saber cuántas horas transcurrieron Dragón solo se quedó inmóvil, con la mente en blanco, el mundo parecía haberse congelado, y sin importar que intentara hacer parecía que su cuerpo no podía moverse similar a un títere al que le han cortado todas sus cuerdas.

Después de un tiempo escucho sirenas y la policía comenzó a llegar al lugar, al notar la presencia de alguien vivo entre todo ese mar de cuerpos la policía rápidamente se acercó a observarlo y aunque trataron de cuestionarlo, Dragón no contesto puramente se quedó callado con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Posteriormente de trasladarlo al hospital para tratar sus heridas, la oficial Jenny que lo había registrado le informo que estaban investigando lo ocurrido dentro del gimnasio, comenzó a preguntar qué había ocurrido y por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar y a pesar de que trato de hacerlo hablar Dragón meramente no respondía, tres días pasaron de la misma forma la oficial Jenny iba al hospital a interrogarlo y Dragón solo se quedaba en silencio.

A pesar de que Dragón al principio era considerado sospechoso y dada su misteriosa procedencia, la policía estaba al pendiente de él, sin embargo después de ver su penosa apariencia, y de todas las cosas que había dentro del gimnasio todos llegaron a la conclusión de que solo se trataba de un desafortunado chico que quedó atrapado en los malvados planes del equipo Rocket.

La policía estaba interesada en el testimonio de Dragón, no obstante el tiempo apremiaba y no tenían ni una sola pista de lo ocurrido ahí, así como los planes futuros del equipo Rocket, debido a eso después de 5 días Dragón fue olvidado y la policía comenzó a centrarse en buscar otras pistas.

Al séptimo día después de aquella tragedia, Dragón salió de su habitación del hospital, él debía estar internado al menos otros 3 días y sus heridas iban a tomar 2 meses para recuperarse, así que sin tener nada más que hacer Dragón iba todo los días, al jardín del hospital a pasar todo el día mirando hacia el horizonte, tratando de no recordar aquella horrible escena, Dragón necesitaba estar afuera ya que cada vez que se encontraba en una habitación cerrada los recuerdos lo invadían lo que le causaba grandes ataques de ansiedad.

En ese sentido Dragón lo consideraba algo muy irónico ya que un antisocial como el siempre prefirió la comodidad de estar en una habitación todo el día y el simple hecho de pensar en salir al exterior le causaba grandes ataques de ansiedad.

Paralizado por el miedo Dragón no tenía el valor de continuar adelante y cada día que pasaba parecía que su espíritu se marchitaba cada día más.

Sin saber que hacer Dragón era incapaz de pensar en su futuro, tenía miedo de tomar una decisión y volver a terminar en una situación similar.

Ya que una vez que el mundo se tiñe con el color de la sangre, Nunca será capaz de volver al modo que era antes...

Mientras caminaba él no estaba prestando atención a sus alrededores, perdido en sus pensamientos, Dragón repentinamente sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho y después el quejido de una pequeña voz.

-Auch, eso me dolió, ¡Porque no te fijas por donde vas!

Tirada en el piso se hallaba una pequeña niña de cabello largo y rubio, con un vestido blanco, por su apariencia y tamaño la niña parecía tener unos doce o trece años.

Considerando que no valía la pena perder el tiempo con esa niña, Dragón simplemente ignoro a la pequeña y siguió caminando como si nada.

-¡No me ignores idiota!

Jalándolo del brazo la pequeña niña hizo a Dragón detenerse, no pudiendo avanzar más, no le quedo de otra que encarar a esa pequeña tan testaruda.

-¡Cuando chocas con alguien lo que debes hacer es disculparte!

Dijo la niña mientras le gritaba a Dragón, pero esto no respondió solamente la miro con sus ojos sin vida y llenos de ojeras debido a la falta de sueño producida por las pesadillas, al ver semejante mirada la niña se asustó un poco y rápidamente soltó el brazo de Dragón, aun así se armó de valor y volvió a reprocharlo por su conducta.

-¡¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir?!

Dragón miro a la niña sin decir nada, ambos se quedaron viendo por varios minutos pero ninguno decía nada.

Al ver que la niña no iba a decir nada Dragón volvió a caminar.

-¡Te dije que no me ignores!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que corría detrás de Dragón que iba bajando las escaleras, sin embargo la niña se resbalo y termino empujando a Dragón y ambos perdieron el equilibrio y rodaron por las escaleras, los doctores al escuchar el ruido de la caída fueron a asomarse sobre que ocurría, cuando vieron a ambos chicos en el suelo rápidamente los auxiliaron.

Curiosamente la pequeña niña termino sin un solo rasguño tal parece que Dragón había absorbido toda la caída.

Debido a la caída las heridas de Dragón se volvieron a abrir por ello el tiempo para su recuperación se había extendido un poco más.

Acostado en la cama del hospital Dragón no pudo evitar sentir un gran enojo hacia cierta pequeña molesta, y mientras él pensaba que si al menos no tuviera que volver a verla él podría considerarse afortunado, sin embargo Dragón no era precisamente el chico con más suerte del mundo ya que en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y se pudo observar la cabeza de cierta niña rubia.

-Esto, ehmm… ¿puedo pasar?

Mientras gritaba en su mente, en ese momento Dragón pensó que su periodo de convalecencia quizás se iba extender por un tiempo indefinido.


	12. Escuela

Capítulo 11: Escuela

-Lamento haberte arrojado por las escaleras, pero tú me tiraste primero así que estamos a mano ¿No?

Dragón quería gritarle que se fuera, no obstante, él no tenía ánimos para siquiera mover su boca, después de esa experiencia él había perdido toda la motivación para hacer las cosas, de esa manera lo único que podía hacer era ignorarla, después de todo incluso si Dragón no hacía nada, la niña tarde o temprano se aburriría y se iría.

-¿Cómo están tus heridas?

-...

-¿Te duele algo?

-…

-¿Tienes hambre?

-…

Dragón simplemente se dedicó a mirar hacia el vacío, ignorando a la pequeña que trataba de entablar una conversación con él, así siguieron de esa forma hasta que se hizo de noche.

La niña que estaba sentada en la silla al lado de la cama de Dragón siguió hablando sin importar que no le hiciera caso, aun así cuando la pequeña miro su reloj se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, rápidamente se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vaya ya es tarde debo irme, nos vemos mañana, dijo la niña mientras se despedía con su mano, de Dragón

Cuando al fin se fue un poco de paz había regresado al lugar sin embargo algo de lo que menciono la niña lo hizo preocuparse.

-"¿Mañana? "

No lo más probable es que hubiese dicho eso por simple cortesía, después de todo no había forma que esa niña quisiera pasar más tiempo con alguien con una actitud como la de Dragón.

Contrario a sus expectativas, la niña apareció temprano en la mañana y como si de un terremoto se tratara comenzó a sacudir a Dragón.

-Vamos despierta, ya amaneció

-"¿Porque?, ¿acaso no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que venir a molestarme?"

Mientras Dragón pensaba esto a la vez que fulminaba con su mirada a la pequeña, esta simplemente le devolvía la mirada a la vez que le sonreía.

Viendo que la niña no comprendía de indirectas Dragón decidió que ya era hora de terminar con todo eso.

-Déjame en paz, quiero estar solo

Con un tono grave de voz a la vez que la miraba Dragón dijo esas palabras, esperando con eso por fin alejar a esa pequeña tan molesta.

Aun así la niña solo se quedó viendo a Dragón con ojos de asombro, pensando que quizás había sido muy duro con ella Dragón estaba a punto de retractarse, sin embargo las siguientes palabras de la niña le hicieron tragarse lo que iba a decir.

-Vaya puedes hablar

A la vez que aplaudía en el rostro de la niña, se podía ver una expresión de alivio.

Dando un gran suspiro Dragón se dio cuenta que solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo, mientras ignoraba a la niña se levantó y se dirigió hacia el jardín del hospital.

-¡Oye espérame!

Detrás de Dragón se podía escuchar los pasos de la pequeña que lo estaba siguiendo.

-"Ignórala, solo ignórala y se ira"

Tratando de no irritarse Dragón continúo avanzando, mientras que ignoraba todo lo que le decía la niña.

Una vez que llegaron al jardín Dragón se sentó en una banca cercana y se dispuso a dirigir la mirada al vacío.

En todo el jardín lo único que se podía era el sonido de la voz de la pequeña, sin importar que Dragón no le hiciera caso la niña no se deprimió y siguió buscando temas de que conversar.

-Oye de casualidad no serás un entrenador pokemon

-…

-Sabes yo obtuve mi primer pokemon hace tiempo pero debido a ciertas circunstancias no pude iniciar mi viaje como todos los demás, por eso estoy yendo a la escuela pokemon, para así aprender y poder viajar, así que me estaba preguntando si tú me podrías dar algún consejo

-No realmente, de hecho yo obtuve mi primer pokemon hace poco

-¿eh?

No esperando respuesta alguna por parte de él, la niña quedo muy sorprendida, incluso Dragón estaba sorprendido por sus propias acciones, esta era la primera vez que el había contestado a la pequeña, quizás porque quería evitar que lo empezara a bombardear con un montón de preguntas o quizás debido a que la niña no había dejado de hablar Dragón pudo olvidarse por un momento de sus preocupaciones, sea como sea el quien había perdido la motivación para hablar, había dicho esas palabras.

La niña sin saber que decir se quedó callada, pero poco después una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y comenzó a hablar con mucho más ánimo que antes.

-¿En serio?, entonces que te parecería ir a la escuela conmigo te garantizo que hay muchas cosas interesantes

-"Así que una escuela, realmente no sé por qué no pensé en eso antes, ese es un buen lugar para obtener información, quizás debería darme una vuelta por ahí antes de decidir qué hacer"

-Sí, la escuela es un lugar donde puedes aprender muchas cosas estoy seguro que te servirá si recién estas comenzando tu viaje

Como si leyera su mente la pequeña niña dijo estas palabras a Dragón.

Después de pensar por un momento, Dragón respondió.

-No, realmente no es lo mío estar rodeado de personas, además tengo cosas que hacer no puedo quedarme en la ciudad por mucho tiempo.

-uhh, Ya veo

De manera deprimida la niña agacho su cabeza, aunque Dragón se sentía mal, él no tenía tiempo que perder él debía hallar una forma de volver a su casa y salir de ese mundo tan despiadado.

Además de eso él debía resolver el problema del dinero, él se hallaba sin un solo centavo y una vez que saliera del hospital él probablemente iba terminar comiendo de la basura.

Por eso es que él no tenía tiempo de ir a la escuela, primero debía hallar una fuente estable de ingreso.

Pese a su decepción la niña continúo hablando con Dragón sobre cosas triviales hasta que fue la hora que debía irse.

A la mañana siguiente era el día en que Dragón iba a ser dado de alta, ahí frente al vestíbulo del hospital, se hallaban la pequeña niña y Dragón.

-Ya te vas

-Por décima vez si

Diciendo esto con cierto tono de irritación ante la insistencia de la pequeña que llevaba más de media hora impidiéndole salir.

-¿En serio no quieres reconsiderar ir a la escuela?, será divertido

-Gracias, pero debo irme

Justo cuando Dragón estaba a punto de salir, el teléfono del vestíbulo comenzó a sonar

Rriinngg, Rriinngg, Rriinngg.

La enfermera que estaba de turno, tomo el teléfono y contesto.

-Alo, hospital central, aha si así es, aún está aquí, bien entiendo se lo diré

Colgando, la enfermera se dirigió hacia Dragón que iba abriendo la puerta

-Joven espera por favor

-¿Que?

Contestando con molestia Dragón le dirigió una mirada de furia a la enfermera, tal parecía que todo el enojo ocasionado por la pequeña fue dirigido hacia la pobre enfermera.

-ehm, bueno es que hablo la oficial Jenny y me pidió que te dijera que es mejor que no salgas de la ciudad hasta que terminen la investigación

Dragón sintió en ese momento una puñalada en su corazón, pues él deseaba salir lo más pronto posible, pero parecía que el mundo entero estaba en su contra.

-Hey hey ahora que debes permanecer en la ciudad, que te parece quedarte en la escuela pokemon, dime, dime que te parece

Sumido en la depresión, Dragón volteo su mirada hacia la pequeña que lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Ahora que lo pienso bien todo fue culpa suya, si no fuera por el hecho de que me estuvo retrasando, hubiese sido capaz de salir de la ciudad sin problema alguno!"

Aunque Dragón estaba a punto de explotar, después de ver esos ojos llenos de expectación, solo pudo dar un suspiro de resignación, después de todo no había forma de que el pudiera descargar su ira en una niña tan linda como ella.

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para ir a la escuela, además incluso si quisiera ir estoy sin dinero

-¿Dinero?, si eso es lo que te preocupa, entonces no hay problema yo pagare todo por ti

-¿Eh?

-Soy rica así que no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero

Sin saber que decir simplemente se quedó ahí sin siquiera poder pestañar.

-Entonces está decidido vamos

No esperando a escuchar su respuesta, la pequeña tomo de la mano a Dragón y comenzó a correr.

Sin saber que hacer Dragón era incapaz de pensar en su futuro, él tenía miedo de tomar una decisión.

Paralizado por el miedo Dragón no tenía el valor de continuar adelante.

Sin embargo justo frente a sus ojos estaba esa pequeña niña, tomando la decisión por él, llevado de la mano por tan pequeña niña Dragón comenzó a correr, incluso si aún no era capaz de pensar sobre el futuro él tenía el sentimiento que mientras esa niña estuviera a su lado lo único que él podía hacer era seguir hacia adelante.


	13. Vida escolar

Capítulo 12: Vida escolar

Llegando hasta donde se ubicaba la escuela pokemon, Dragón se quedó muy sorprendido, pues en el juego ese lugar no era más que un pequeño lugar con solo un salón pero frente a sus ojos se hallaba un gran terreno con muchos edificios.

Una vez adentro Dragón pudo ver todas las instalaciones que tenían ahí, no solo había salones sino también varios campos de entrenamiento donde se podía ver a distintos entrenadores combatiendo entre ellos.

Mientras Dragón observaba con asombro el lugar la niña lo tomo de la mano.

-Ven vamos, luego te mostrare los alrededores primero debemos inscribirte.

Continuaron caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, donde la parte de arriba se podía vislumbrar una gran placa con las letras "oficina del director".

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta la pequeña niña entro, mientras que Dragón la seguía, en la oficina se encontraba una señora de edad avanzada con cabello corto y gris por las canas.

Con un traje que se notaba era bastante costoso su rostro reflejaba gran seriedad, a la vez que su cuerpo emitía una aura bastante intimidante.

La señora se hallaba firmando unos documentos, sin embargo cuanto noto la presencia de la niña y Dragón su rostro cambio a uno de molestia.

-Señorita Galenia, tiene mucho valor de pararse frente a mí después de faltar a clases 3 días seguidos

Dijo la señora con un tono grave e intimidante.

-¿Galenia?, cuestiono Dragón

-No digas nada, dijo la niña que se ponía roja a la vez que le daba un codazo en el estómago a Dragón

Mientras recuperaba la compostura a la vez que aclaraba su garganta la niña comenzó a hablar

-Yo bueno es que yo estaba… ¡Auchhh!

-Puede explicarme eso después de momento primero viene su sanción

Jalando de la oreja a la pobre niña la directora la arrastro afuera de su oficina

Dragón sin saber que hacer se quedó parado sobando su estómago con un rostro que mostraba que no entendía que era lo que pasaba, después de pensarlo un momento decidió seguirlas.

Llegando a unas enormes escaleras ahí se encontraba la directora que sostenía un cubo con agua y la niña que sostenía un cepillo.

-Como castigo por faltar a clase debería limpiar toda esta área

-Pero yo estaba ayudando a mi amigo él me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela, así que lo traje con usted para inscribirlo

Diciendo esto la niña señalo hacia donde se hallaba Dragón, dándose de su presencia la directora lanzo una mirada hacia él, después de observarlo por un tiempo volvió a hablar con la niña.

-¿Y eso es excusa para faltar a clase?, Bueno ya que son tan buenos amigos supongo que también puede ayudar, aquí tiene usted puede comenzar con la parte de arriba

Pasándole el cubo de agua a Dragón la directora señalo hacia el pasillo en la parte de arriba de los escalones que al menos era de unos 50 metros de largo.

-¿Eh?

No sabiendo cómo reaccionar él solo se quedó ahí observando entre el cubo de agua y la cara de la directora

-Y que está esperando, el lugar no se va a limpiar por sí mismo

Mientras le decía esto la directora comenzó a empujarlo

-"¿Cómo es que termine en una situación como esta?"

Sin otra opción más que la de obedecer a Dragón no le quedo de otra más que hacer lo que le decían.

Después de tres horas de estar limpiando, tanto la niña como Dragón estaban completamente exhaustos

-uufff por fin terminamos

-Sí, pensé que iba a morir pero lo logre

Para alguien como el quien nunca había realizado más tarea que la de tender su cama Dragón se hallaba totalmente agotado sin embargo se sentía satisfecho con lo que hizo.

Sin embargo esa sensación no duro demasiado ya que en ese instante apareció la directora.

-Muy bien veo que ha terminado así que ahora explíqueme que es lo que ocurrió con usted señorita

-Lo que paso es que aquí mi amigo está comenzando su carrera como entrenador pokemon así que una vez que le comente sobre esta escuela el me pidió que le mostrara el lugar

-En realidad yo no…

Cuando Dragón trato de explicar lo que realmente paso su boca fue rápidamente cubierta por una pequeña mano a la vez que lo miraban con una mirada fulminante, así que Dragón decidió no pelear más y simplemente quedarse callado.

-¿Y eso tomo tres días?

-Es que yo uhh, bueno es que yo…

-De acuerdo lo entiendo está bien mejor olvidalo no tiene que decir nada más, nosotros aceptamos a cualquier persona con deseos de aprender sobre el mundo pokemon, sin embargo nuestra escuela cobra una cuota de inscripción.

-Yo pagare por todos sus gastos

Dijo la niña, a la vez que la directora parecía mirarla con asombro, no obstante siguió como si nada.

-De acuerdo ahora solo necesito una identificación, tu ficha de entrenador servirá

Dándole su ficha de entrenador la directora ingreso en algún tipo de maquina escáner, cuando termino le devolvió la ficha a Dragón.

-Ya está registrado, bienvenido a la academia pokemon señor Dragón Mayoneza

-¿Mayonesa?, pregunto la niña con un tono de curiosidad y burla.

-No digas nada, dijo Dragón a la vez que le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a la niña.

-Por cierto señor Mayoneza, ¿Qué paso con la parte que le toco asear?

-Acabo de terminar

-¿Con terminar se refiere a toda esa agua y jabón que simplemente rego por el piso?

Dragón se había esforzado en limpiar el piso aplicando todo el conocimiento que tenia de limpieza, así que él no comprendía que pudo haber sido lo que hizo mal.

-¿Qué no el agua debe deshacer el jabón y luego el agua se evapora?

-¡Vaya y limpie ese desastre en este momento!

Mientras Dragón se apresuraba nuevamente a subir por las escaleras, la directora y la pequeña lo observaban.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces? Tipos como el suelen llevar una gran carga sobre sus hombros

-Si lo sé y es precisamente por eso que no puedo dejarlo solo

-De acuerdo solo ten cuidado, recuerda que después de todo tu eres mi responsabilidad

-Ya lo sé no te tienes que preocupar por mí ya soy lo suficientemente mayor

Ignorante a la conversación que se llevaba a sus espaldas Dragón una vez comenzó su ardua labor.

Después de varias horas de estar trabajando parecía que por fin había terminado de limpiar toda el área, tirado en el piso Dragón no tenía la fuerza para poder moverse, justo en ese momento apareció la pequeña que le ofreció una botella de agua.

-Vaya al fin terminaste ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar

-Entonces pudiste haberme ayudado

-Esa no era mi responsabilidad

-"Si si lo era desde el principio era tu responsabilidad"

Eso es lo que quería decir Dragón pero él se hallaba demasiado cansado para siquiera pelear.

Una vez levantado Dragón y la pequeña comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Así que a donde vamos ahora Galinea?

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!, grito con un tono lleno de ira.

-Llámame Aurelia, dijo la niña mientras respiraba tratando de recuperar la calma.

-De acuerdo, pero no entiendo porque te molestas conmigo, yo no fui el que te puso un nombre tan raro.

Expresó Dragón mientras trataba de no parecer asustado ante la intimidante aura que estaba mostrando la niña.

-¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que tiene el nombre de un condimento!

-Olvida eso por favor solo llámame Dragón

Tratando de no mostrar su rostro avergonzado Mayo…quiero decir Dragón llevaba su mano para cubrir su rostro completamente rojo.

De esa manera comenzaba su nueva y agotadora vida escolar.


	14. Simulador

Capítulo 13: Simulador

Una vez que terminaron de limpiar Dragón y Aurelia caminaban por los pasillos de la academia, los rayos del sol atravesando la ventana mostraban un hermoso atardecer, sin embargo Dragón ni siquiera prestaba atención a semejante paisaje pues todo su cuerpo se hallaba totalmente fatigado, ya que hoy por primera vez en su vida había hecho otra cosa aparte de ver televisión y jugar videojuegos.

Tratando de soportar el espantoso dolor que recorría todos sus nervios, Dragón continuo caminando, todos los vasos sanguíneos en su cuerpo palpitaban como si estuvieran vivos, y su cuerpo estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-¿Oye donde se supone que dormiré?

No pudiendo soportar más la fatiga Dragón le hizo esta pregunta a Aurelia.

-Ah es cierto casi lo olvida, sígueme

Dicho esto Aurelia guio a Dragón hacia un área más alejada de los salones y los campos de combate, esta área con edificios más grandes era el área de dormitorios donde los estudiantes se alojaban.

Entrando en el edificio, después de caminar un poco más al fin llegaron a la habitación, tomando una llave de su bolsillo Aurelia abrió la puerta.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa y había camas suficientes como para seis personas, aunque limpia y elegante la habitación se sentía demasiado vacía como si no viviera nadie en ella.

-Bienvenido, Esta es mi habitación tú te quedaras aquí conmigo

-¿En serio está bien que lo decidas así como así?, ¿No deberíamos preguntarle a esa señora sobre que habitación me corresponde?

-Nah, no te preocupes por eso, a partir de hoy somos compañeros de habitación

Aunque Dragón estaba preocupado en lo concerniente a los trámites y procesos, él se encontraba lo suficientemente cansado como para ignorar eso, al menos por una noche.

Sin embargo a pesar de toda su fatiga Dragón no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente, ya que los recuerdos de aquella ocasión aún seguían persiguiéndolo, después de todo nada fija tan intensamente algo en la memoria como el deseo de olvidarlo.

-Vamos despierta dormilón, es hora de ir a clases

Siendo sacudido por Aurelia, un somnoliento Dragón abrió los ojos.

Cuando Dragón despertó se dio cuenta que ya era de día.

-¿Qué hora es? Pregunto mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

-9:30 am

-Ya veo, ¿A qué hora comienzan las clases?

-7:00 am

-¿Qué?, Dragón no era alguien muy bueno en matemáticas pero incluso él se dio cuenta que había algo mal en ese horario.

-Oye que quieres que haga necesito dormir al menos 10 horas diarias para mantener mi belleza, es obvio que no puedes esperar que sacrifique mi hermoso cuerpo por un par de clases

-Haaaa

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio Dragón se levantó de la cama, su primer día escuela y ya estaba faltando a clase.

Una vez listos para salir él y Aurelia salieron de la habitación, solo que al momento de abrir la puerta la directora justamente se hallaba parada delante de ellos.

En cuanto vio a Dragón y a Aurelia salir de la misma habitación sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos pero rápidamente recupero su serio y habitual rostro.

-Vaya señor Mayoneza no esperaba encontrarlo por aquí

-Si lo que pasa es que como no tenía un lugar donde quedarse decidí que él iba ser mi compañero de habitación

-¿Así que lo decidiste por tu cuenta sin consultarlo conmigo antes?

-¿Cuál es el problema?, después de todo hay mucho espacio

-Vaya que voy a hacer con usted, de acuerdo, puede quedarse contigo pero quiero recordarles que esta es una institución respetable así que conductas inapropiadas no serán toleradas, en especial usted señor, le digo ahora que cualquier relación ilícita con el sexo opuesto será severamente castigada.

Dragón se sintió bastante atemorizado con el aura que desprendía la directora y realmente creía que esa amenaza no era necesaria, lo que respectaba a Aurelia su pecho era obvio muy plano. Su cintura y las caderas también mantenían su forma pueril y estaban lejos de una curva en forma de S. Claro su rostro era lindo, pero palabras como encantador o sugestivo aunque Dragón tratara de buscar un millón de veces, eran imposibles de ser encontradas en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Y sobre todo Dragón no era un lolicon, el en definitiva no pondría sus manos en una niña que no tiene capacidad para entender sobre ese tipo de cosas, por eso le hubiera gustado que la directora lo dejara de mirar con esos ojos tan tenebrosos y llenos de odio.

-Bueno como sea ¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme porque no se presentaron a clase?

-Lo siento me quede dormida

Sacando un poco la lengua Aurelia inclino levemente la cabeza haciendo un lindo gesto, aun así la directora solo lo ignoro y tomando de la oreja a Aurelia la comenzó a arrastrarla

-¡Otra vez! Cuando vas a entender que debes ser responsable

-Auu, au, ay

-Y usted que hace ahí parado también le toca un castigo por faltar

De esa forma comenzaba su segundo día consecutivo de trabajo en la vida de Dragón.

-Usted señorita le toca limpiar esta zona

Dijo la directora a la vez que la llevaba a un pequeño almacén.

-Y para usted señor le toca limpiar esta zona

Dijo la directora a la vez que llevaba a Dragón a una gran bodega.

-¿Yo solo?, pregunto Dragón a la vez que su rostro perdía color al ver semejante lugar.

-Por supuesto, esto le ayudara a ser una persona más responsable y evitara que tenga energía para pensar en cosas impúdicas.

Dicho esto la directora se marchó del lugar a la vez que le mandaba una mirada de desdén.

Soportando arduas horas de trabajo Dragón termino de limpiar la bodega, una vez salió se encontró con Aurelia quien tenía un despreocupado rostro.

-Vaya por fin terminaste, en serio eres demasiado lento

A este punto la ira de Dragón exploto, no pudiendo soportar el imaginar el tener que trabajar así todos los días a causa de ella.

Sin siquiera voltear a mirarla Dragón se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Oye Aguarda donde vas!

-Me voy de aquí

-¿Qué?, no espera detente

-Olvídalo yo me largo

-Pero, pero creía que no tenías dinero en serio piensas irte a si nada mas

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que tener que andar limpiando

En ese momento Dragón volteo a mirar a Aurelia en ese instante pudo ver como su rostro se nublaba.

Dragón se detuvo en ese instante, sin saber que hacer pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de la pequeña.

Justo cuando Dragón iba a decir algo Aurelia grito con una voz firme.

-¡Bien si quieres irte vete! Pero que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta

-¿Apuesta?

-Claro, en esta escuela contamos con los más avanzados simuladores para batallas pokemon, así que te propongo algo si tú me ganas te dejo ir y te daré el dinero para que puedas viajar sin problemas pero si yo gano te tendrás que quedar conmigo y nada de quejas ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Por supuesto te doy mi palabra

-¿Y cómo funcionan?, para Dragón esa era una oportunidad de oro, sin embargo él se hallaba inseguro ya que no sabía en qué consistían los simuladores por ello es que decidió preguntar y si se oía como algo complejo el simplemente se iba negar.

-Debes seleccionar un pokemon del ordenador central y sus datos se cargaran en la pantalla luego de eso debes seleccionar los ataques y movimientos que sean los más adecuados para ganar la batalla gana quien disminuya toda la vitalidad de su oponente

En ese instante casi se formaba una sonrisa en el deprimente rostro de Dragón, la explicación que había dado Aurelia no era nada más y nada menos que la forma típica de jugar pokemon.

Dragón en definitiva no era muy bueno jugando pokemon cada vez que jugaba el competitivo perdía patéticamente, no obstante él tenía la confianza de estar más familiarizado con la dinámica de las batallas pokemon que la niña frente a él, después de todo Dragón se había pasado casi toda su vida jugando Pokemon.

-De acuerdo acepto

Estrechando sus manos ambos se dirigieron hacia el área donde se hallaban las computadoras y tal como lo había planeado Dragon fue una victoria total.

Si realmente había sido una victoria total, pero por parte de Aurelia y la causa de tan humillante derrota por parte de Dragón se debía a.

-En realidad no puedo creer que exista alguien tan pésimo como tú, como rayos se te ocurre usar excavar en un campo de agua era obvio que tu pokemon se iba o ahogar, o porque rayos ocupaste buceo en el campo tipo fuego en serio como es que esperabas que tus pokemon hicieran eso.

Tal como se escucha Dragón había perdido cada batalla en un solo movimiento.

-Uhmm, ¿Magia pokemon tal vez?

-¿Magia? Estas bromeando y ahora vas a decirme que creías que podías tener un pokemon tipo fuego debajo del agua

-¿Qué acaso no es así?

Llevando ambas manos a su rostro tratando de mantener la calma Aurelia miro a Dragón a los ojos

-Se acabó en este momento vamos a darte un curso intensivo de sentido común

Aurelia tomo de la mano a Dragón mientras lo llevaba hacia los dormitorios, conforme iban avanzando Dragón solo podía pensar en una cosa

"Es increíble lo mucho que no se sobre el juego que he estado jugando toda mi vida"


	15. Rumores

Capítulo 14: Rumores

5 días habían pasado desde el ingreso de Dragón a la academia pokemon y en ese breve lapso él había aprendido varias cosas sobre su compañera Aurelia Galenia, quien era del tipo chica bonita loli.

Aun así Dragón se percató que su apariencia era muy similar a la de una damisela, personajes recurrentes en los juegos pokemon, una chica típica de la nobleza, cuyos movimientos era tan refinados y elegantes que hipnotizaban a uno.

Sin embargo, uno no se debía dejar engañar por su apariencia. Ella era una persona con una actitud bastante mandona que de vez en cuando mostraba una aguda mirada que hacía que la gente se sintiera incómoda.  
Algunas personas podrían pensar que daba miedo, pero Dragón no se sentía de esa manera.  
Para él no podía existir nadie más fiable, ya que aunque el sufría mucho con todos los castigos Aurelia era una chica bastante inteligente y madura para su edad.

Dragón había aprendido muchas cosas gracias a ella, y no solo eso sino que ella también era bastante generosa con él, ya que sin importar lo que fuera Aurelia lo compraría para él y si bien el  
dinero no era vital, ya que también se podría jugar sin dinero, para un desarrollo óptimo de la aventura Pokémon en los videojuegos si era necesario. Aún más en el mundo real jugaba un importante papel, siendo fundamental para poder subsistir.

Más aun para alguien en el estado de Dragón ya que a partir del incidente con Mewtwo él había desarrollado un Trastorno de apetito desenfrenado, este es un trastorno de la alimentación en el cual una persona ingiere, de manera regular, cantidades de comida inusualmente grandes. Durante el apetito desenfrenado, la persona también experimenta una sensación de pérdida de control y no es capaz de parar de comer.

La causa del apetito desenfrenado se desconoce. Los factores que pueden llevar a este trastorno abarcan: Depresión u otras emociones, como sentirse molesto o estresado y Dragón sentía todas y cada una de ellas.

Por lo cual sus gastos de comida se iban por los cielos, Dragón prácticamente se la pasaba comiendo y además no solo era su comida por la que él se debía preocupar sino también la de Growlithe, ya que incluso si un pokemon está en su pokebola este aún necesita comida y agua de lo contrario morirá por ello en los videojuegos se podían hallar hallar pokebolas con objetos que le pertenecían a los pokemon fallecidos.

Debido a esto Dragón también tenía que pedir la comida para su pokemon, sin embargo él no había dejado que nadie conociera a Growlithe ya que no quería levantar sospechas, después de todo Growlithe era un pokemon robado y a pesar de que Dragón le ocultaba muchas cosas a Aurelia esta no preguntaba nada, cosa por la que estaba agradecido, pero Aurelia también había puesto sus condiciones en cuanto al dinero y lo malo de eso era que aunque fuera incluso un pokecuarto, Aurelia no lo dejaba tocar el dinero, ella misma iba a comprar las cosas y luego se las daría a Dragón quizás ella tenía miedo que si le prestaba dinero, Dragón se escaparía inmediatamente. Sea como sea eso era la causa de reproche de todos los que lo venían y de vez en cuando él podía escuchar comentarios como parasito o mantenido.

Si bien Dragón se sentía un poco avergonzado sobre el tener que depender de una pequeña de la mitad de su tamaño, si Dragón quería encontrar una forma rápida para volver a su mundo entonces él no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su apariencia.

Además él se llevaba bastante bien con ella, debido a que la mayoría de alumnos eran niños pequeños o personas adultas que comenzaron muy tarde a entrenar pokemon, no había jóvenes de la edad de Dragón y por eso ya fuera durante clases o fuera de ellas, ambos estaban siempre juntos por lo que en poco tiempo habían desarrollado una relación bastante amistosa.

Después de clases y de ser castigados por llegar tarde Dragón y Aurelia se dirigieron hacia su habitación y luego de conversar por un rato Aurelia se durmió.

Aprovechando esa oportunidad Dragón se preparó para salir tomando la pokebola de Growlithe.

Saliendo de la escuela Dragón se dirigió hacia el bosque por primera vez desde la muerte de Raticate que Dragón se disponía a pelear.

El por sí mismo era un gran cobarde, pero aunado el hecho de que él se hallaba solo en un mundo desconocido Dragón había tardado mucho para hallar el valor de volver a arrojar su pokebola.

Y aunque él quería pedir consejo a alguien el simplemente se había olvidado de esa idea después de todo, no es como si pudiera explicarle sus circunstancias a alguien, al final nadie podía entender el miedo de caminar solo en ese mundo inestable.

Una vez que se adentró bastante en el bosque libero a Growlithe, todos los días después de clases Dragón se dedicaba a observar a los entrenadores pelear y debido a eso él había notado las grandes diferencias del juego con la realidad, la diferencia era tan grande como lo era ente jugar un videojuego de futbol y jugarlo en la vida real, simplemente no había punto de comparación.

Por ello es que Dragón decido venir al bosque a entrenar, ya que el había intentado todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir para poder regresar a su casa tal como golpear sus talones juntos y repetir las palabras 'No hay lugar como el hogar', buscar en el ropero para ver si podía hallar la entrada al reino de Narnia y amenazar a todos los pokemon tipo gato que pudo con revelar sus identidades secretas si es que no le daban una **puerta cualquier-parte,** falta decir que ninguna de estas cosas funciono y solo causo que Aurelia lo mirara con ojos de lastima.

Gracias a todos estos fracasos Dragón se dio cuenta que su única opción era el investigar por el mundo en busca de pistas, sin embargo viajar por el mundo es bastante peligroso por ello se solía viajar en grupos de 3 o más personas, sin embargo alguien tan antisocial como Dragón no podría pedirle a nadie que viajara con él y además el dudaba que hubiera muchas personas que quisieran ayudarlo a encontrar un método para viajar a otros mundos, por ello el solo podía depender en su fuerza, por eso es que el necesitaba que Growlithe se volviera más fuerte.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque Dragón iba atento en busca de pokemon contra los cuales pelear, ya que para que un pokemon se vuelva más fuerte este necesita puntos de experiencia.

Los puntos de experiencia se ganan principalmente en combate, tanto con Pokémon salvajes como en combates con otros entrenadores, además, cada especie recompensa con una determinada cantidad de puntos de experiencia al ser derrotado.

Y Aunque obviamente existía un límite sobre cuán fuerte se podía volver un pokemon rara vez se llegaba a ese límite, ya que para ello se necesitaba años de peleas, prueba de ello era la elite 4 de cada región que consistía de personas mayores.

Después de buscar por un tiempo al final apareció un Pidgey, en ese momento Dragón se puso muy nervioso.

Una diferencia básica con el juego era que en este mundo uno podía encontrar pokemon de cualquier nivel, incluso en zonas donde solo aparecían pokemon débiles podía darse la mala suerte de encontrar un pokemon de nivel alto, si bien no existía forma de medir niveles de forma precisa como en el juego aun así se podían medir a cierto grado para poder advertir a los entrenadores que áreas eran más riesgosas que otras.

No solo aprendes nuevos movimientos cuando subes de nivel sino también parámetros como los PS, velocidad, ataque y las defensas incrementan.

El daño que uno toma de un ataque no solo estaba basado en la fuerza de ataque, sino también era afectado por la diferencia de niveles entre pokemon, usualmente mientras más alta la diferencia contra el enemigo menos daño es que puedes tomar, si uno entrenaba lo suficiente y subía de nivel significaba que uno estaba más seguro de recibir daño.

Otra cosa importante sobre los niveles era que mientras a mayor nivel habilidades y ataques que causen cambios de estado en el oponente tales como malicioso, latigo o intimidación se vuelven más efectivos.

En medio del bosque Dragón observaba con detenimiento al Pidgey si bien esta no era la primera vez que peleaba, en esta ocasión él no iba a permitirse el ser descuidado.

-"Este mundo es muy real, pero lo subestime porque seguía sintiéndose como un juego

Creí que como era parecido a un juego, no habría nada de qué preocuparse y el resultado fue que me aplastaron."

En el momento en que Pidgey se dio cuenta de la presencia de Dragón este ataco

-Growlithe usa ascuas

Pero Growlithe fue más rápido y ataco con ascuas a Pidgey este al sentir sus alas quemarse trato de escapar sin embargo en ese momento se presentó la oportunidad.

-Usa mordisco

Growlithe salto con todas sus fuerzas hacia Pidgey y no lo soltó hasta que desmayo.

De esa manera Dragón y Growlithe continuaron entrenando en el bosque pero debido a que era época de sequía habían causado unos cuantos incendios por aquí y por allá.

Cuando llego el amanecer tanto Dragón como Growlithe estaban fatigados, asi que Dragón guardo en su pokebola a Growlithe y marcho hacia a la escuela.

Los pokemon solo pueden combatir por cierto tiempo ya que las heridas y fatiga se necesitan curar pero se recuperan con descanso y este descanso se puede acelerar en máquinas especiales como las del centro pokemon, aunque si la situación es grave puede requerir intervención de los centros Pokémon.

Así que si solamente necesitan descanso los pokemon pueden ser atendidos en cualquier lugar que cuente con equipos especiales tal como la escuela pokemon y de esa manera Dragón no necesita tener que mostrar su registro de Growlithe y no levantar sospechas de él.

Los días continuaron de esa forma para Dragón quien en el día iba a la escuela y pasaba su tiempo con Aurelia y por la noche salía a entrenar con Growlithe.

Sin embargo algunos ridículos rumores comenzaron a circular a causa de eso.

Mientras estaba descansando Abel un niño que era compañero en las clases de Dragón se le acerco

-Hey, Dragón

-¿Que pasa Abel?

-¿Es cierto que eres novio de Aurelia?

-¡Q-Que dices por supuesto que no!

Rumores se esparcieron dentro de la escuela que Aurelia y Dragón estaban saliendo, y que además a Dragón le gustaban las niñas pequeñas y los pechos planos.

Al mismo tiempo también circulaba un rumor sobre que se había visto a un monstruo en el bosque y que atacaba a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino y causaba incendios por doquier.


	16. MT 17

Capítulo 15: MT 17

Cerca de 2 meses habían transcurrido desde la llegada de Dragón al mundo pokemon muchas cosas habían pasado en ese periodo de tiempo.

Por ejemplo él había aprendido que se puede ganar puntos de experiencia incluso si no se derrota al oponente, ya que él se había visto forzado a huir más de una vez durante sus salidas nocturnas, porque en más de una ocasión él se había topado con pokemon demasiado fuertes para vencer.

Así mismo la cantidad de puntos de experiencia ganados solo por atacar a un formidable enemigo eran mayores que al vencer a un pokemon más débil, él también había escuchado que los puntos de experiencia ganados en una verdadera batalla contra un entrenador pokemon es mayor que contra un pokemon salvaje del mismo nivel, simplemente ir peleando con meros pokemon salvajes no se podía comparar.

Sin embargo Dragón no podía retar a entrenadores a pelear ya que no quería mostrar a Growlithe a los demás y tampoco se atrevía a pelear en una batalla de pokemon de verdad.

También estaba en consideración el uso de ataques, ya que incluso si las características físicas del pokemon aumenta al subir de nivel, no es así con los ataques, tal como una persona atlética se debe enfocar hacia que deporte dedicarse, un entrenador debía decidir en qué ataques debía centrarse un pokemon, ya que por lo regular si se desarrollaban varios ataques estos no tenían la potencia que tenían los pokemon que se centraban en pocos ataques.

Si una persona pasaba toda su vida enseñándole a su pokemon rayo de hielo entonces ellos definitivamente podrían alcanzar los niveles más bajos de temperatura posible, y no sería inferior a ataques más poderos como rayo gélido o llama gélida, como sea ese pokemon solo tendría un rayo de hielo poderoso e incluso si el utilizara rayo gélido este sería inferior a la potencia de rayo de hielo.

Por eso aquellos que desarrollaban múltiples ataques terminaban siendo Jack de todos los oficios maestro de nada, es por eso que el estándar de la cantidad de movimientos aprendidos por un pokemon no excedían más de 4 movimientos.

De igual forma la eficacia de los ataques mejora considerablemente cada vez que se utilizan contra oponentes que tengan mayor resistencia a dicho ataque.

Dragón había estado experimentando ciertos aspectos del juego para ver las diferencias y similitudes con la realidad durante sus expediciones nocturnas y había aprendido muchas cosas, sin embargo durante los últimos días su entrenamiento se había visto obstruido debido a la imprudencia de Dragón.

Según lo que le había contado Aurelia solo se puede pelear cierto número de veces con los pokemon salvajes de una área, al igual que cuando a los cazadores solo se le concede cierto número de animales a cazar para evitar la sobreexplotación de una especie, un entrenador solo puede pelear limitadas veces en ciertas áreas cada cierto tiempo de no tener estas regulaciones los pokemon salvajes serian atacados hasta la muerte, sin embargo Dragón no tomo en cuenta esta consideración y ataco a todo lo que se cruzó en su camino y por si eso no fuera poco la persona que maltrataba a los pokemon también lo hacía con ataques tipo fuego, algo que estaba penado por la ley, si uno quería utilizar ataques tipo fuego en el bosque solo lo podía hacer en áreas reservadas para eso y solo si contaba con un pokemon tipo agua en su equipo.

Por lo que las autoridades locales estaban al acecho del perpetrador, quien no solo molestaba y abusaba de los pokemon sino también que parecía que quería destruir el bosque completo.

Sin embargo esto no detuvo a Dragón de seguir entrenando, el no olvidaba que su objetivo era entrenar en combate a Growlithe, después de todo la mejor defensa en ese peligroso mundo era subir de nivel.

Durante su estancia en la academia Dragón no solo había aumentado su conocimiento, sino también había mejorado considerablemente en cuanto a ordenar a Growlithe y este se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte comparado a como era antes.

Eso se debía en gran parte al gran esfuerzo que ponía Dragón todas las noches al entrenar, si se le comparaba con otras personas que lleven el mismo tiempo entrenando pokemon entonces se podría observar que el crecimiento de Dragón era monstruoso, no obstante esto no se debía a que Dragón fuera un genio o un prodigio, de hecho cualquier persona podría lograr el mismo crecimiento si hicieran lo mismo que Dragón pero no muchas personas estarían dispuestas a hacerlo, después de todo ¿Por qué alguien quisiera hacerlo?

La mayoría de las personas de este mundo estaba acostumbrada a ver a los pokemon como algo común, por ese motivo a ellos les faltaba algo que Dragón desbordaba algo muy básico y simple: "Miedo".

El miedo es necesario para la evolución. El temor de que uno puede ser destruido en cualquier momento.

Gracias a su entrenamiento Dragón había podido mejorar mucho pero el gastaba toda lo noche en el bosque por lo que su horario de dormir se había reducido a dormir solo durante las clases, sin embargo esto le había acarreado grandes problemas.

*Thomp*

Con un fuerte sonido de un puño siendo agitado sobre la pequeña cabeza de Aurelia la directora grito.

-¡Señorita Galenia puede explicarme el motivo del porque no hizo su tarea!

-¡Que ruidosa eres anciana, que no vez que no tuve tiempo de hacer algo tan inútil como eso!

-Vaya vaya, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras de alguien que falta a clases y que siempre llega tarde, además te he dicho varias veces que en la escuela yo soy la directora

*Thomp*

Con otro fuerte golpe la directora continúo.

-Después de clases se quedara a terminar la tarea que no hizo ¿Quedo claro?

-Si directora, dijo Aurelia al mismo tiempo que sobaba su cabeza

-"Eso debe doler", pensó Dragón a la vez que trataba de quedarse al margen de todo él quería evitar ser castigado, sin embargo parece que la vida no quería dejar tranquilo a Dragón.

-¡Y usted señor Mayoneza puede explicarme el significado de esto!

Dijo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba una hoja justo en rostro de Dragón

-Es mi tarea

-¿Tarea dice usted? Yo les pedí que escribieran los métodos y estrategias más efectivas para capturar pokemon

-Y eso hice

-¿De verdad? ¿Su ensayo es esta pequeña línea que dice: Usar el gameshark de las masterball? Le dije que hiciera su tarea y sin embargo solo estuvo holgazaneando.

-ahh eso, sí tengo una mala excusa para eso

-¡Que tonterías está hablando, entendería si me dijera que existe una buena razón, pero que hay con eso de una mala excusa ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?! Y además siempre está durmiendo durante clases, ese comportamiento no puede ser tolerado

Debido a que Dragón estaba ocupado aprendiendo del mundo él no tenía tiempo para hacer los deberes de la escuela y dado que casi no dormía de vez en cuando Dragón terminaba diciendo algunas cosas que parecían no tener sentido.

-Después de clases se quedara a rehacer la tarea ¿Quedo claro?

.Si directora

Mientras se sentía deprimido él pudo escuchar las risas de las personas a su alrededor

-haha, castigaron a los novios

-jiji como están muy enamorados es probablemente solo pueden pensar en estar juntos

-Dragón y Aurelia sentados en un árbol besándose

-¡Todos ya cállense!

Grito Aurelia a la vez que les arrojaba los libros, cuadernos y todo lo que podía.

-¡Y tu Abel no creas que no te escuche, ya verás al rato!

Aurelia arrojo cosas sin detenerse hasta un libro golpeo la cara de la directora.

-¡Aurelia es todo estas castigada! Tú y Dragón se encargaran de limpiar el patio después de que terminen de hacer su tarea

-¿Y porque yo también?

Dijo Dragón quien se levantó abruptamente de su silla luego de que fuera nombrado en algo que no tenía relación con él.

-¿Dijo algo señor mantenido, quiero decir señor Mayoneza?

-No nada

Musito Dragón antes de volver a su asiento con los hombros caídos, ya que aparte de ser tratado como un lolicon también le trataban como un parasito, agotado Dragón recargo su cabeza en su banca, si bien él no tenía que trabajar en el sentido estricto de la palabra, aun así todos los días después de clases él tenía que ayudar a Aurelia a limpiar o algo similar ya que debido a su carácter impulsivo siempre se metía en problemas e incluso si Dragón no tenía nada que ver él también era castigado.

Después de clases Dragón y Aurelia se hallaban frente a un enorme jardín lleno de flores y pasto de gran tamaño.

-¿Oye no va a salir un pokemon de ahí verdad?

-Que tonterías estas diciendo, ¿Cómo va a salir un pokemon de allí?

-¿Qué no se supone que en el pasto siempre existen pokemon?

-¡Como rayos se va a esconder un pokemon en tan pequeño pasto!

-¡Ustedes dos déjense de tonterías y pónganse a trabajar! ¡Y usted señor Mayoneza espero que haga su trabajo adecuadamente esta vez!

-Si directora

-Lo digo enserio no quiero más incendios, ¿Entendido?

-Si

-Enserio señor aun no puedo entender como alguien pudo causar un incendio al lavar pisos

-¡Eso fue un accidente! cualquiera puede provocar un incendio con materiales no combustibles por error

-¿Accidente dice? ¿Y esa vez que le pedí que podara el patio trasero y termino todo en llamas?

-Bueno es que pensé que sería más rápido de esa forma ¿cómo iba yo a saber que el pasto se prendería tan rápido?

-Olvídelo, en todo caso mejor lo pongo a cargo de regar las plantas, quisiera ver cómo logra provocar un incendio con eso

-No le prometo nada pero lo intentare

En el preciso momento que la directora estaba a punto de estrangular a Dragón esta dio marcha atrás para evitar problemas.

Luego de varias horas de estar trabajando un agotado Dragón y una mal humorada Aurelia caminaban hacia su habitación.

-Vaya esa bruja no puedo creer que nos haya vuelto a castigar

-Quizás si te comportaras mejor no tendrías tantos problemas

-¡Estás diciendo que es mi culpa!

Grito Aurelia, mientras entraba a la habitación, al mismo tiempo que mostraba un enfurecido gesto en su rostro

-Olvídalo, solo me gustaría que no me metieras a mí en tus asuntos

Dijo Dragón a la vez que se acostaba en su cama, el no dijo nada más porque sabía cuan testaruda era Aurelia y conocía que iba a comenzar a atacarlo hasta que estuviera satisfecha.

Pero contrario a sus expectativas Aurelia no dijo nada.

Extrañado por esto Dragón alzo su cabeza solo para ver a una cabizbaja Aurelia, un deprimido aspecto se podía ver en su cara, esto lo sorprendió mucho pues varias veces antes habían reñido pero esta era la primera vez que ella tomaba semejante actitud.

Sin saber que hacer el solo se quedó ahí inerte, sin embargo las siguientes palabras que dijo Aurelia lo sacaron de su trance.

-¿En serio ya no quieres estar conmigo?

En ese momento Dragón se dio cuenta de su error, las palabras que había dicho hirieron a Aurelia más de lo que él pensaba, después de todo la razón por la que Aurelia había invitado a Dragón a la escuela era porque ella no quería estar sola, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos Dragón noto que Aurelia no era cercana a nadie y si no fuera por Dragón ella estaría completamente sola, quizás por ello la directora siempre obligaba a Dragón a acompañar a Aurelia.

-Sabes, desde que era pequeña, yo siempre actuaba y decía cosas sin pensar y algunas veces causaba muchos inconvenientes a las personas a mí alrededor, yo realmente no soy muy buena expresándome y a veces puedo parecer ser alguien fastidiosa y por ello no tengo muchos amigos, pero entonces fue cuando te conocí y desde ese momento todos mis días han sido tan divertidos, por eso no quiero que me odies, lamento haberte causado problemas.

En ese instante Dragón quería golpearse como pudo ser tan estúpido para decirle semejantes cosas, así que sin pensarlo Dragón atrajo a Aurelia hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

-Ya basta yo no te voy a odiar por uno o dos problemas que causes, así que no te preocupes por cosas como estas

En el calor del momento, Dragón había actuado sin pensar, él se preocupó que quizás Aurelia se sintiera incomoda por tan repentino abrazo, sin embargo ella no dijo nada solo se dedicó a devolverle el abrazo, para Dragón esta era la primera vez que abrazaba a alguien y aunque era sólo el cuerpo de un niña. Aun así, se sentía bien.

Definitivamente se sentía bien.

-Oye podemos quedarnos un rato más así

Dijo Aurelia en una melosa voz.

-Por supuesto, contesto Dragón quien también se hallaba renuente de separarse de tan cálida sensación.

A pesar de que al inicio ambos se hallaban sentados en la cama conforme pasaba el tiempo su posición se comenzó a mover lentamente hasta que ambos quedaron acostados, y a pesar de que el Dragón estaba temblando en un primer momento, se acomodó con el paso del tiempo, aunque todavía estaba rígido y mudo. Por entonces, Aurelia, que había estado dormitando, se durmió por completo.

A medida que su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho de Dragón, ella se quedó completamente tranquila, y sólo el sonido de su respiración por la nariz se mantuvo.

Dragón una vez más se sintió extraño mientras la veía dormir tranquila como un gatito. Esta tierna vida estaba descansando en sus brazos, confiando todo a él, Dragón desde que llego a ese mundo cada momento había sido de desgracia sin embargo ¿Qué podría llamar a este tipo de situación sino afortunada?

Cada vez que se movían, sus cuerpos se frotaban el uno contra el otro, por lo que Dragón se estremecía cada tanto aun así conforme transcurría el tiempo la fatiga acumulada de dos meses comenzó a atacarlo y lentamente cerro sus ojos.

Esa noche Dragón no salió a entrenar, sin embargo no hubo ningún arrepentimiento por parte de Dragón ya que por primera vez desde que había llegado al mundo pokemon él pudo descansar plenamente.

A la mañana siguiente la directora se dirigía hacia los dormitorios, Aurelia tenía la costumbre de ser vaga pero desde que Dragón llego eso había cambiado, si bien tenían la costumbre de llegar tarde aun así no habían faltado a clases ni una sola vez, por eso aquella mañana donde ninguno de los dos se presentó la directora decidió que era mejor cerciorarse que era lo que esos dos estaban haciendo, aunque pensando que lo más probable fuera que simplemente se hubieran quedado dormidos, la directora entro a la habitación.

-"Vaya cuando los despierte les voy a dar un buen escarmiento para que aprendan a ser más responsables"

Cuando entro en la habitación tal y como ella predijo hallo a los dos jóvenes dormidos, sin embargo lo que ella no esperaba era ver a los dos jóvenes dormidos pero en la misma cama y sobre todo abrazados tan íntimamente.

Siendo una mujer chapada a la antigua, para ella el ver dos jóvenes que no estaban casados en tal situación era inaudito, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo.

-¡Ustedes dos sepárense ahora mismo!

Si bien los dormitorios eran mixtos para acostumbrar a los estudiantes como era al hospedarse en centros pokemon, aun así ese tipo de conductas no podían ser permitidas

-¿Qué pasa?

La primera en levantarse fue Aurelia, sin embargo ella estaba demasiado somnolienta y no entendiendo que pasaba volvió a dormirse.

-¡Jovencita, que actitud es esa levántese ahora mismo!

-cinco minutos más

-¡Basta!

Enojada a más no poder la directora levanto a base de golpes a Dragón y Aurelia.

Una vez levantados la directora hizo que tanto Dragón y Aurelia se sentaran de rodillas en el piso mientras les daba un sermón de 3 horas de la dignidad y castidad que debían tener los jóvenes al interactuar entre ellos.

-Usted señor Mayoneza debería ser más prudente al interactuar con las damas, un caballero nunca debe sucumbir ante deseos carnales

Mientras la directora seguía hablando, Dragón no pudiendo más soportar el estar sentado en tan incómoda posición trato de apaciguar a la directora para que lo dejara levantarse.

-Directora, si bien entiendo que se debe mantener la moral, en esta era moderna algo como esto es más bien común, muchas personas lo hacen bastante a menudo

Por supuesto Dragón se refería al hecho de dormir en la misma cama, cuando grupo de personas salen de viaje no era extraño que varias de ellas compartieran el espacio donde duermen.

Aun así por alguna extraña razón Aurelia reacciono vehemente a esto a la vez que su rostro se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

-A-a que te refieres con que es algo común para tu información esa fue mi primera vez haciendo algo como eso con un hombre, ¿O es que acaso tú ya tenías experiencia haciendo algo como eso?

-Q-que, claro que no, esa también fue mi primera vez

Cuando dijo esto ambos se vieron a los ojos mientras una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, a la vez que se sonrojaban.

-¡Ya dejen de coquetear frente a mí!

Después de eso la directora les dio un curso de 5 horas del uso de la MT 17 a la vez que les recordaba que aún eran demasiado jóvenes como para comenzar una familia y los riesgos de embarazos en los jóvenes y aunque ambos estaban muy avergonzados, durante el sermón Aurelia sujeto la mano de Dragón en todo momento.

Una vez que la directora se fue tanto Aurelia como Dragón estaban demasiados apenados como para siquiera mirarse a los ojos, así siguieron un buen rato hasta que Aurelia fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Oye te avergüenzas de lo que paso anoche?, pregunto a la vez que su rostro se llenaba de ansiedad

-Por supuesto que no

-Que bien porque lo vamos a hacer otra vez, quieras o no, dijo finalmente a la vez que suspiraba de alivio.

-¿eh?

Rumores corrieron por la academia que Aurelia y Dragón hacían cosas de adultos todas las noches en su habitación, por fortuna estos rumores fueron opacados gracias a que Dragón logro la milagrosa hazaña de prenderle fuego a las flores con solo agua días después.


	17. Edad

Capítulo 16: Edad

En general, las diferencias exactas entre este nuevo mundo y las reglas del juego eran todavía un misterio. Dragón sería capaz de averiguar mediante la experimentación a fondo, pero él no tenía ánimos de hacerlo por la razón de que podría ser peligroso.

Así que habiendo terminado de explorar la parte "física" del mundo, Dragón decidió que era tiempo de estudiar un poco de la cultura del mundo y sus leyes, él no quería cometer algún error como el que ocasiono su entrenamiento en el bosque.

Por eso él había pasado los últimos días yendo a la biblioteca después de su castigo, Dragón se sentó solo a leer, ya que después de ese incidente entre él y Aurelia la directora puso más distancia entre ellos, y la situación no hubiese terminado tan mal si no fuera por Aurelia que llamo vieja solterona a la directora y debido a ello prácticamente él y Aurelia no se veían.

Mientras estaba en la biblioteca Dragón revisaba toda la información que se tenía sobre los pokemon, la mayoría de las cosas eran similares al juego solo que eran más detallados los aspectos de los pokemon comunes, así mismo los detalles de los pokemon legendarios eran escasos, ni siquiera existían imágenes detalladas de ellos, ni tampoco había información sobre Mewtwo, Genesect y otros pokemon similares.

Investigando Dragón también descubrió que los pokemon a diferencia del juego podían tener dos o más habilidades al mismo tiempo, aunque existían casos donde los pokemon solo tenían 1 o incluso ninguna habilidad.

En cuanto a la geografía si bien los lugares se asemejaban mucho a los mapas del juego sin embargo cada región era enorme de hecho eran más similares a pequeños continentes que a islas, y si bien todas las ciudades del juego existían también en este mundo estas eran más como mega ciudades y había muchas más pequeñas ciudades intermedias entre ellas.

Además de las ciudades también existían otras cosas que eran parte del juego, algo que Dragón hubiera deseado que no existieran y estos eran los grupos criminales, Equipo Rocket, Equipo Magma, Equipo Aqua, Equipo Galaxia, Equipo Plasma, Team Flare, Team Skull estos grupos también existían en este mundo, solo que a diferencia del juego donde estaban destinados a fallar, en este mundo los villanos cometían sus crímenes y muchas veces se salían con la suya, y es que a diferencia de los videojuegos en la vida real el mal tenía grandes oportunidades de triunfar.

Y si sus deseos eran los mismos del juego entonces el mundo muy pronto caería en la ruina, y Dragón no tenía tiempo que perder él debía hallar una forma de regresar a su mundo.

Otro aspecto muy importante del mundo que él debía considerar era el estilo de vida de los así llamados entrenadores pokemon.

Si bien la edad reglamentaria para poder viajar por el mundo era de al menos 10 años no quitaba el hecho de que era una edad muy joven para aventurarse.

Además la vida era mucho más peligrosa en este mundo, en particular la vida de los entrenadores era conocida por sus riesgos, era dicho que existían más de mil muertes cada año debido a ataques de pokemon salvajes.

Por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta la escala de las personas que salían de viaje, el número de víctimas podría llamarse pocas.

Sin embargo seguía siendo un riesgo y aun sabiendo todo esto ¿Porque alguien arriesgaría su vida de esa forma?, eso era simple, tan solo era cuestión de los valores y morales de la sociedad, para alguien como Dragón que solía vivir una vida tranquila era difícil de entender pero para las personas de este mundo los riesgos de convivir con un pokemon era cosa de todos los días tanto así que incluso muchos se habían olvidado que los pokemon no eran diferente a monstruos. Por esa razón ser entrenador pokemon era algo que la mayoría de personas deseaba ser, no obstante dado que la mayoría no podía ganarse la vida siendo entrenadores pokemon, se dedicaban a hacer cualquier otro trabajo con el fin de poder solventar sus necesidades diarias.

Debido a esto muchas personas abandonaban el camino de ser un maestro pokemon, simplemente porque fallaron en obtener dinero y prestigio en su vida que tanto anhelaban.

También había muchos entrenadores, que después de juzgar su propia habilidad con calma, decidieron no seguir compitiendo en batallas pokemon.

Aunque no todo era malo en ese mundo ya que tenían grandes avances tecnológicos, ciertamente la ciencia estaba más desarrollada en ese mundo ya que incluso las heridas de Dragón que bajo otras circunstancias hubieran tardado meses, se curaron en cuestión de días.

Sin embargo eso no tranquilizaba en nada a Dragón porque no importaba que tan buenos fueran los tratamientos de ese mundo, simplemente no existía nada que pudiera revivir a los muertos.

Con esos pensamientos negativos en su mente Dragón salió de la biblioteca.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, se encontró con Aurelia.

-¿Ya termino tu castigo?

-¡No me hables traidor!, no puedo creer que me hayas dejado sola

-Pero si era tu castigo y además fue tu culpa que te castigaran

-¡Eso es todo te quedas sin alimento una semana!

-Oye, espera no puedes tratarme como si fuera una mascota y más importante es imposible que sobreviva una semana sin comida

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de morder la mano que te alimenta

Dijo una enfadada Aurelia mientras se iba dando pisotadas

-Aguarda ya te dije que no soy una mascota

Grito Dragón a la vez que sujetaba a Aurelia del brazo.

-Suéltame, empezó a gritar Aurelia y a sacudirse tratando de librarse de Dragón.

Cualquier persona que hubiera observado esta escena inmediatamente hubiera llamado a la policía por maltrato infantil, sin embargo la vida de Dragón estaba en juego por lo que no le importo, entre tanto forcejeo algo cayo del bolsillo del vestido de Aurelia, que cayó justamente a los pies de Dragón.

Justo frente a él se hallaba un pequeño objeto rectangular.

Ese objeto no era otro que la ficha de entrenador de Aurelia, Dragón soltó a Aurelia y recogió la ficha.

A simple vista se veía como una ficha común y corriente pero había algo ahí que hizo que Dragón abriera sus ojos, en la ficha donde indicaba el tiempo se veía

-¡7 años 3 meses!

Al decir esto el rostro de Aurelia se puso pálido.

-P-pero si la edad mínima para poder ser un entrenador es 10 años entonces... entonces ¿Qué tan vieja eres?

-¡Eso jamás se le pregunta a una dama!

Arrebatándole su ficha de entrenador Aurelia le propino semejante bofetada a Dragón mandándolo a volar.

Dejando a un medio muerto Dragón en el piso Aurelia se alejó a toda velocidad del lugar.

Mientras Dragón sobaba su cara inflamada él pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya que realmente no comprendía la situación.

Ahora que lo pensaba Aurelia era muy inteligente y madura como para ser una niña pequeña.

-"Suponiendo que comenzó su viaje a los diez años, diez más siete eso es….Espera ¡Eso quiere decir que es dos años mayor que yo!"

En cierta habitación de la escuela se hallaba una deprimida Aurelia, acostada en su cama ella contemplaba una pequeña bolsa que le había regalado su madre.

-Mira Aurelia este es un amuleto mágico que te dará buena suerte y te protegerá

-Yay, ¿así que con esto todos mis deseos se cumplirán?

-Los deseos solo se cumplen a aquellos, que dan lo mejor de ellos

-Hmm, entonces siempre voy a dar lo mejor de mi te lo prometo

Eso es lo que le había dicho su madre sin embargo ella siempre se esforzaba y ninguno de sus deseos se volvió realidad.

Perdida en sus reminiscencias, Aurelia no noto cuando Dragón entro a la habitación.

-Eso me dolió

-¡Ahhh!

*Paam*

Asustada por la repentina presencia de Dragón Aurelia soltó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas golpeándolo directamente en la cara.

Dragón rodo hasta chocar contra la pared.

-¿Y ahora eso porque fue?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Pues yo duermo aquí, ¿O es que acaso me vas a prohibir también el sueño?

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, ¿No estas horrorizado?

Sabes no es como que estuviera tratando de engañarte, pero no quería que me vieras como si fuera un fenómeno.

Cuando yo era pequeña no lo sabía pero mi madre sufría de una enfermedad congénita que poco a poco fue mermando su vida y pese a que desee con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre se recuperara esto no ocurrió.

Por mucho tiempo estuve deprimida y no sabía que hacer pero fue entonces que descubrí los pokemon con los pokemon podía dejar salir todos estos sentimientos en mi pecho es por eso que yo quería ser una gran entrenadora, sin embargo justo después de cumplir 10 años me enferme de lo mismo que tenía mi madre y tuve que pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital, por fortuna los tratamientos médicos habían avanzado mucho desde la muerte de mi madre por lo que yo me pude curar, pero debido a la enfermedad mi cuerpo no se pudo desarrollar apropiadamente y todos mis conocidos me habían dejado atrás, durante el tiempo que estuve en el hospital ellos habían recorrido el mundo y vivieron grandes experiencias.

Todos ellos eran mis amigos pero cuando quise unírmeles a viajar con ellos todos me veían con esa mirada de desprecio, nadie se sentía a gusto con alguien rara como yo.

-Por eso no quería que te enteraras, simplemente quería tener alguien con quien hablar y sin que me tratara diferente

Durante todo el tiempo que Aurelia hablo Dragón simplemente permaneció en silencio, el solo no sabía que decir era la primera que se encontraba en tal situación y él no sabía cómo consolar a las personas.

Malinterpretando el silencio de Dragón el alma de Aurelia comenzó a llenarse de ansiedad

-¿Es asqueroso no? Este cuerpo mío

Yo soy la más pequeña de todo el grupo y mi voz no ha cambiado desde que era una niña

Aurelia miro a Dragón a los ojos, a la vez que lagrimas brotaban.

-"¿Esto era lo que te atormentaba Aurelia? "

Dragón en ese momento sintió como si su corazón fuera oprimido, pues el todo el tiempo que había pasado con Aurelia solo le importo buscar una forma de volver a su mundo y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar apropiadamente a la persona que lo estaba ayudando.

Si bien era cierto que quizás no exista nadie que pudiera comprender lo que era viajar a un mundo desconocido eso no significaba que no existieran personas que entendieran lo que es sufrir.

Solo que Dragón todo el tiempo actuó como si fuera una víctima, no tratando de ver más allá.

Mientras respiraba hondo Dragón se recuperó, él se había dado cuenta de su error y lo único que quedaba era apoyar a su amiga.

-Bueno el desarrollo físico es diferente de persona a persona así que no deberías preocuparte mucho por ello.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si

-Entonces tócame

-¿Que?

-Si tú honestamente piensas que no soy asquerosa tócame y demuéstramelo

En ese momento Aurelia se quitó su vestido quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

-"¿Que rayos está pasando? ¿Sera una broma?"

Dragón se quedó congelado por un segundo sin saber cómo reaccionar todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido para él.

Viendo la reacción de Dragón Aurelia se sintió herida

-Creo que después de todo si crees que soy horrible

-"Supongo que nada va a cambiar a menos que la toque"

Dragón tenía cierta reservación a como sentirse alrededor de Aurelia, él no quería aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de una niña, sin embargo todo eso cambio al enterarse de la verdadera edad de Aurelia.

Si el la rechazaba en este momento entonces el no sería diferente a todos esos sujetos que trataban a Aurelia diferente solo por su físico.

Lentamente Dragón extendió su mano hacia el pecho de Aurelia y de forma cautelosa la toco.

-¡Hyaaa!, ¡Cuando te pedí que me tocaras no me refería de esa forma! Pervertido

-¡Lo siento!

Dandole una mirada de reproche Aurelia rapidamente se cubrio el pecho

-¿Y bien como estuvo?

-¿Que?

-Tu eres un chico asi que si vez y tocas el cuerpo de una mujer entonces tu cuerpo debe reaccionar ¿No es asi?

-No te preocupes Aurelia tu estas bien, tu cuerpo tiene cierto encanto, te lo aseguro como tu amigo

Dijo Dragon, sin embargo la forma en que lo dijo y su tono de voz no parecian muy sinceros.

Con una mirada llena de duda Aurelia rapidamente se acerco y bajo su pantalon.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Detente!

-De ninguna manera,enseñame, enseñame

Desconocido para ellos la directora se dirigia hacia su habitación, ella y la madre de Aurelia eran buenas amigas que se habian conocido ambas eran entrenadoras.

Por eso cuando entero de la muerte de su amiga, ella se comprometio a hacer lo que pudiera para apoyar a su familia.

El padre de Aurelia era un hombre de negocios por lo que pasaba poco tiempo con ella, debido a eso la tutela de Aurelia quedo a su cargo.

Por eso cuando cumplio diez años ella tenia planeado enseñarle todo lo que sabia para evitar que sufriera, sin embargo el destino era cruel e impidio que Aurelia siquiera pudiera comenzar su viaje.

Para ella Aurelia no era más que una niña frágil, por eso incluso después de que se recuperara había sido muy sobreprotectora con ella.

Por eso la presencia de Dragón, la había sorprendido en demasía.

Para que alguien como Aurelia que siempre estaba sola de repente trajera un chico con ella y más aún se ofreciera a pagar todo por él, ella sospechaba que la inocente niña que era Aurelia pudiera ser engañada por un cruel hombre.

Es por ello que ella siempre era muy dura con Dragón, sin embargo luego de observarlos por un tiempo, se dio cuenta de su relación y de cómo Aurelia sonreía mucho más que antes, y aunque existía el incidente de haber dormido juntos, cuando lo pensaba detenidamente era algo inocente.

Después de considerarlo por mucho tiempo decidió que ya no interferiría entre ellos, pero primero debía hablar con ellos, ella entendía que fueran jóvenes pero no iba permitir ninguna relación impura dentro de su escuela.

Justo cuando llego frente a su habitación ella se percató de las voces detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!

-De ninguna manera, enséñame, enséñame

De manera inmediata ella abrió la puerta y lo que se encontraba en su vista era la escena de Aurelia en ropa interior y Dragón con sus pantalones abajo.

Su rostro se volvió rojo de ira, ella pensaba darles más espacio pero era muy diferente el que durmieran juntos al acto lascivo que estaba desarrollándose frente a ella.

-¡PERVERTIDOS!

Con un grito que reverbero por toda la escuela Dragón y Aurelia fueron castigados a limpiar toda la escuela con un cepillo de dientes.

Mientras estaban limpiando la sonrisa de Aurelia no se desvanecía y sin voltear a ver a Dragón comenzó a hablar

-Sabes cuando mi madre murió me sentí muy triste, ella la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero gracias a ti siento que ya no estoy tan sola gracias por haber llegado a mi vida y espero que permanezcas a mi lado mucho tiempo

Diciendo esto se puso a limpiar con mucho más vigor que antes.

Al contrario Dragón ahora se encontraba sin ánimos si antes sintió como si su corazón fuera oprimido, en este instante sentía como si su corazón fuera destrozado.

Él no había considerado el momento cuando tuviera que partir, después de todo algún día Dragón hallaría una forma de volver a su mundo y el y Aurelia jamás se volverían a ver.

Es triste cuando alguien de repente sólo aparece en tu vida y desaparece sin decir una palabra. Si sólo iba a terminar lastimándola al final, era mejor que Dragón no formara ningún lazo en absoluto.


	18. Festival

Capítulo 17: Festival

Un mes después del incidente de aquella noche Dragón y Aurelia al fin habían terminado su castigo, al principio solo debían limpiar la escuela utilizando los cepillos de dientes, un castigo que no hubiera durado más que un par de días, sin embargo el hecho de que Aurelia seguía desafiando e insultando a la directora y que Dragón seguía quemando las cosas, hizo que este castigo se extendiera por todo un mes.

Aun así ya eran libres, y en ambos se podía notar un rostro de alivio.

-Oye deberíamos salir para festejar que somos libres

-¿Salir a dónde?

-La escuela tiene su aniversario en tres días y para festejarlo va a organizar un festival, que dices ¿Quieres ir?

-¿Un festival?...uhm no tengo ganas

Rechazando la sugerencia de Aurelia, Dragón se dirigió hacia su habitación, si bien él aún tenía problemas con los espacios cerrados el seguía siendo un antisocial, al que le desagradaba la presencia de las personas.

-¿Que? Vamos ya casi no convivimos

A raíz del incidente ellos habían sido puestos en habitaciones separadas para evitar que sucesos de moral cuestionable volvieran a pasar, y debido a eso el tiempo que convivían juntos se había reducido notablemente.

-Lo siento, pero los lugares concurridos no son lo mío

Dragón se iba pero parecía que Aurelia no estaba lista para darse por vencida.

-Bien pero espero que puedas pagar tus cosas por tu cuenta a partir de ahora

-Agh…

-Sera mejor consigas un empleo rápidamente

-Lo siento Aurelia, en realidad tengo muchos deseos de ir al festival

-Vaya, vaya ¿es así? Bueno si tantos deseos tienes de salir conmigo no hay otra forma supongo que puedo acompañarte

-TU

Mirando a Aurelia con ojos de reproche Dragón estaba a punto de explotar

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Pero viendo el Aura intimidante que Aurelia desprendía el decidió que los más sensato era quedarse callado.

-No señora

En ese momento una sonrisa lleno el rostro de Aurelia

-Buen chico, como premio por portarte bien voy a invitarte algo

-"Yo había pensado que no tenía ningún interés en chicas loli, pero cuando Aurelia me mira mientras sonríe, no puedo decir nada.

Dentro de mi mente, varios pensamientos se arremolinan."

Con su mente en caos Dragón solo pudo quedarse parando contemplando a Aurelia.

El día del festival había arribado, y Dragón y Aurelia paseaban por los distintos puestos que ahí había.

-Aun así no puedo creerlo es nuestra primera cita ¿y tú no pudiste siquiera arreglarte un poco?

En contraste con Aurelia que llevaba puesto un hermoso y costoso vestido nuevo, Dragón llevaba las ropas con las que había llegado al mundo pokemon, esas ropas que habían sido desgarradas y manchadas de sangre por el encuentro con Mewtwo

-Vamos no molestes, sabes que no tengo nada más que ponerme

-¿A qué te refieres con que no tienes nada que ponerte? ¿Que acaso no te compre ropa nueva para esta ocasión?

-Esa ropa no me queda

-¿Como que no te queda? Esa ropa fue hecha a la medida, debería ser exactamente de tu talla

-Eso es a lo que me refiero ¿Tienes idea de que tan incómodo es andar con ropa de tu talla?

-¡Claro que no lo sé, porque habría de ser incomodo! ¡Porque rayos no puedes ser una persona normal!

Dándole una mirada de estupefacción, Aurelia solo pudo llevarse las manos a la cara sin saber que hacer

Para alguien como Dragón que estaba acostumbrado a siempre vestir ropa holgada el simple hecho de ponerse algo de su talla era el peor martirio que podía existir, sin embargo una persona normal como Aurelia era algo que no podía comprender.

-Olvídalo otro día tratare con tus problemas psicológicos, por ahora vayamos a ese puesto quiero probar lo que venden, yo te guiaré a los puestos especializados en comida gourmet. Es un día de fiesta, así que vamos a divertirnos

-Está bien, lo tengo

Dragón y Aurelia llevaban un rato en el festival prácticamente yendo de puesto en puesto probando toda la comida que vendían.

A pesar de que el saber qué es lo que se comía en el mundo pokemon siempre había sido uno de los misterios más grandes, Dragón decidió que era mejor dejar este misterio sin resolver, después de todo el no creía ser capaz de volver a comer carne si se enteraba de dónde provenía.

-"Tranquilízate, voy a silenciarme a mí mismo y pretender que no noto las cosas inconvenientes"

Y aunque en ocasiones podía ver partes de lo parecían ser pokemon en los puestos, el solo lo ignoraba bien decían que la ignorancia llevaba a la felicidad.

Aurelia iba de puesto en puesto tal cual niña, su sonrisa revelaba cuan feliz se hallaba, en contraste Dragón llevaba un rostro malhumorado y renuente a participar solo caminaba mecánicamente casi sin ánimos.

-Vamos por aquí. Rápido

No pudiendo soportar ver a Dragón tan apático ella decidió que era mejor tomarlo de la mano en caso que el decidiera escapar

-Ya quita esa cara, estas saliendo con una belleza como yo, anímate un poco

Cuando dijo esto Aurelia se acercó un poco más a él y se abrazó de su brazo, los dos iban caminando como si fueran una pareja de novios

A partir de la noche en que Aurelia le había revelado su pasado, Dragón había decidido mantener distancia y a pesar de que estaba consciente de los sentimientos que Aurelia tenía por él, Dragón no hacía nada para alentar sus muestras de cariño.

Y así en el momento en que tenga que partir de ese mundo el no sentirá ni un milímetro de culpa.

A pesar de que Dragón quería actuar tranquilo, sin embargo, esa situación lo estaba poniendo bastante nervioso

En momentos como esos, Dragón realmente admiraba la densidad de los protagonistas de los manga harem.

-¿Llamamos a la policía?

-¿Sera una relación prohibida?

Mientras caminaba Dragón podía escuchar conversaciones similares y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso con las miradas alrededor de él.

-Rápido tómale una foto para poder denunciarlo

Al escuchar esto rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con su capucha, Dragón solo quería terminar con esa situación como castigo lo más rápido posible.

En ese momento como si alguien hubiera escuchado la petición, la situación cambio.

*SPLASH*

-¡Ahhh!

Con el sonido de un líquido siendo regado Aurelia rápidamente se separó de Dragón.

Ahí estaba Aurelia empapada, su elegante vestido blanco se había transformado en un vestido color café.

Lo que había ocurrido es que Abel choco contra Aurelia tirándole refresco encima

-¡Mi vestido nuevo! ¡Abel te voy a matar!

-Tranquilízate Aurelia todos nos están viendo

-Pero, pero mi vestido, quería verme linda para esta ocasión

-Descuida Aurelia que no sabes que en ciertas partes del mundo llevar manchas de refresco en la ropa está de moda, además tu siempre te vez linda

Abrazando a Aurelia para evitar que se abalanzara sobre Abel Dragón empezó a balbucear lo primero que se le vino a la mente con tal de calmar a Aurelia y para su sorpresa sus palabras fueron demasiado eficientes, ya que en sus brazos se hallaba una lánguida y completamente roja Aurelia.

-Lolicon

El que dijo estas palabras no fue otro que Abel a la vez que veía a Dragón con una cara de disgusto.

-¡Bueno ya piérdete!

Le grito con todas sus fuerzas al malagradecido niño, quien lo trataba así después de salvar su vida ya que solo él sabía que tan irracional podía ser Aurelia cuando se enfadaba.

El día continuo sin incidentes, la pareja se la pasaba yendo de atracción en atracción divirtiéndose, sobre todo Aurelia ya que Dragón en su mayoría solo se dedicaba a comer las sobras de lo que pedía Aurelia.

-Deberías comer con un poco más de educación, tienes comida por todo el rostro

-¿Por aquí?

-No del otro lado

-¿Aquí?

-Ya déjalo mejor yo te limpio

Inclinándose un poco Dragón se acercó para que Aurelia pudiera limpiarlo, pero en ese momento una voz los interrumpió

-¡Chicos Abel está en uahh!

Los chicos giraron su vista muy lentamente, reconocerían esa voz donde fuera. Era uno de sus compañeros de clase y amigo de Abel. Al verlo él tenía una ceja arqueada y miraba algo incómodo la escena. Cuando volvió en sí, giró la vista hacia Dragón y Aurelia y se dio cuenta de que los había interrumpido cuando iban a darse una muestra de cariño. Vamos, eso incomoda a cualquiera. Los ojos se le quedaron en blanco y empezó a tartamudear.

-Yo…yo

-¿Si?

-¡Siento haber interrumpido su beso!

-¿Que? Beso no, Nosotros no, bueno tal vez pero… como sea dinos que pasa con Abel, urgió Aurelia al chico para que continuara

-Abel está en problemas, estábamos jugando por el gimnasio cuando hizo enfadar a un sujeto, vengan rápido por favor

Al escuchar esto Dragón quería darse media vuelta y huir ya que él no quería verse inmiscuido en los problemas de los demás, pero Aurelia lo sujetaba de la mano por lo que le fue imposible huir así que no tuvo más opción que acompañarlos.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar pudieron observar una gran multitud rodeando el lugar, después de batallar para meterse dentro de la muchedumbre pudieron observar que había un joven similar a la edad de Dragón zarandeando y gritoneándole al pequeño Abel.

-¡Dime como me vas a pagar por esto!

Señalando a una gran mancha en su camisa y con el vaso que llevaba Abel en la mano Aurelia se dio una imagen de lo que había pasado.

-¡Oye ya cálmate!, dijo Aurelia

-¿Que?

Volteándola a ver el joven soltó a Abel que rápidamente corrió a esconderse detrás de Aurelia

-Cómo puedes decir eso ¿No vez que me ensucio todo?

-Vamos no seas quejumbroso no sabes que en ciertos países está de moda llevar una mancha de refresco en la ropa

-Uhm, de hecho es jugo, dijo de forma tímida Abel

-¿Que? Mejor no digas nada Abel ¿Y qué rayos te pasa tienes manía por mojar a la gente o qué? Bueno olvídalo luego hablaremos de ello, vaya no puedo creerlo que tengo a mi alrededor un pirómano y un aquomano

Dejando a Abel de lado Aurelia se volvió a dirigir al joven

-Mi amigo está muy arrepentido así que ¿Podrías dejarlo?

Preparándose para irse Aurelia dio la vuelta pero en ese instante un grito estallo en los alrededores

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Que acaso no sabes quién soy yo? yo soy Donato el ataque dorado

No voy a permitir que un montón de niños como ustedes se burle de mi

Encolerizado por haber sido mojado con jugo y por el tono de voz condescendiente de Aurelia Donato, saco una pokebola y libero a aun Feraligatr

Con la presencia de Feraligatr todos los presentes se alejaron un poco de miedo, pese a que los pokemon eran algo de todos los días, Feraligatr era un pokemon salvaje e intimidante y la mayoría de los presentes eran niños y personas adultas que no eran entrenadores pokemon, por lo que fueron fácilmente amedrentados.

-"¡Ahora que rayos provocaste Aurelia!"

Con eso silencioso grito por parte de Dragón terminaba su divertido festival y se abrían las puertas hacia el sufrimiento.


	19. Valentía

Capítulo 18: Valentía

No era exageración decir que muchas personas estaban preocupadas por su seguridad, similar a cuando una persona está frente a un perro bravo, incluso si un perro es algo común uno no puede evitar sentir miedo.

Feraligatr es mucho más grande y pesado que sus preevoluciones, así como más fiero, además de tener fuerza en sus mandíbulas, la adquiere también en sus brazos, haciéndolo un oponente muy difícil de derrotar. Cuando un Feraligatr ha cerrado su mandíbula sobre un oponente, no lo soltará hasta que el oponente sea vencido. Algunos de los mejores entrenadores lo entrenan especialmente para atacar ya que ignora los ataques del enemigo para acercarse y destrozar a su rival.

Las demás personas temblaban de miedo ante su presencia, sin embargo Dragón tenía tanto miedo que estaba paralizado, su voz ni siquiera salía.

Y más aún Aurelia que era la persona a la que se le dirigía toda esa hostilidad no podía evitar temblar frente al peligro que representaba Feraligatr.

Aurelia no podía dejar de temblar a toda la hostilidad dirigida a ella. En este mundo, los Pokemon eran los seres finales, y todos los debiluchos temblarían de miedo ante la mera visión de ellos. El hecho de que Aurelia no lloraba ya era una hazaña increíble. Dentro de su temor trato de pedir ayuda con sus ojos pero todos los que la veían alejaban la vista o fingían no entender que decía por supuesto nadie tenía el valor de enfrentarse a Donato.

Incluso Abel que había sido la causa de todo esto se había alejado dejando a Aurelia por su cuenta.

Dragón sentía lastima al ver esta escena, el entendía mejor que nadie que dentro de todos los defectos de Aurelia (celosa, impulsiva, mandona, etc.), no había mala fe en sus acciones.

Esa chica era realmente una buena persona, además ella fue la primera persona que se interesó por Dragón sin segundas intenciones.

Podría ser un poco diferente pero en verdad el veía a Aurelia como una compañera.

Si era posible le hubiera gustado ayudarla, pero la situación era mucho para Dragón él no era más que un cobarde y la fuerza del oponente era desconocida.

Así que decidió quedarse lo más quieto posible para evitar problemas.

Dragón había dejado a Aurelia a su suerte, sin embargo ella no sabía esto, ella pensó que mientras los demás temblaban y se alejaban de ella solo Dragón permaneció a su lado, sin siquiera mover un musculo.

En el momento en que se puso a un lado de ella, lo confundió con un enorme muro, robusto, del tipo que se utiliza para defender una ciudad. Una sensación de seguridad y de alivio la llenó hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Sin dudarlo Aurelia se puso detrás de él.

Pero no solo ella todos los presentes también malinterpretaron el comportamiento de Dragón.

Y de todas las personas el más sorprendido era Donato, el solo planeaba asustar un poco a esos insolentes niños que lo estaban subestimando y estaba bastante satisfecho con la reacción de Aurelia y el público en general, sin embargo ahí estaba ese chico parado como si no pasara nada a su alrededor, esa apariencia calmada en verdad lo estaba fastidiando, es como si el no creyera que Donato fuera a lastimarlo.

Si bien él no era un entrenador de fama mundial, al menos él era bien conocido en Ciudad Verde y que hubiese alguien que no lo respetase lo sacó de quicio.

-¿Te crees muy valiente? Entonces qué te parece si tenemos una pelea pokemon para ver qué tan bueno eres.

Donato actuó de la manera más intimidante sin embargo Dragón ni siquiera se inmuto.

-"Por favor aléjate siento que voy a morir de miedo, aunque me pregunto a quien le estará gritando no parece ser que le esté hablando a Aurelia"

-¡¿Oye no vas a decir nada?, ¿acaso eres sordo o solo estas ignorándome?!

Dragón en su miedo solo podía quedarse de pie y contener la respiración esperando que el peligro pasara.

El resultado era una postura tensa, "congelada".

Pero para Aurelia, y el resto lucia como si Dragón estuviera desafiando a Donato señalando que ni siquiera era digno de respuesta.

Viendo esa actitud Donato se acercó a toda velocidad a Dragón con gran vehemencia.

-"¿Podría ser que esté hablando conmigo?"

Percatándose de la situación Dragón trato de huir, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía, justo en el momento que Donato iba a estirar su brazo para sujetarlo del cuello, una voz interrumpió.

-¡No te atrevas a seguir con esto!

Detrás de Dragón Aurelia asomaba su cabeza mientras veía de manera desafiante a Donato.

-"Aurelia eso es sabía que podía contar contigo ayúdame a resolver este malentendido"

Una gran sonrisa ilumino la cara de Dragón, sin embargo esa sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció.

-Dragón no te dejara ir tan fácilmente

Dijo Aurelia con un tono de voz que indicaba seguridad.

-¿Tú crees que tienes oportunidad de derrotar a Dragón siendo tan débil?

-"Oye no digas esas cosas mientras te ocultas detrás de mí cobarde", grito Dragón en su mente

-En verdad dices algunas cosas divertidas, no me tomes a la ligera niña si en verdad tanta confianza tienes que te parece apostar 100,000 pokecuartos

Al igual que en los juegos donde se ganaba dinero cada vez que se derrotaba a un entrenador, antes de cada pelea se podía apostar una cantidad predeterminada de dinero, ya que raramente se utilizaba dinero físico en la sociedad actual, ambas partes debían consentir la apuesta y se debía tener el dinero que se apostaba esto con el fin de evitar estafas.

Aun así 100,000 era demasiado dinero y Dragón no poseía esa cantidad, a decir verdad el no poseía ni un solo pokecuarto, pensando que se iba al librar de esa situación estaba aliviado aun así Aurelia intervino una vez más.

\- Por supuesto que acepto tu reto. ¡Me sobra el dinero! ¡Y no hay forma de que alguien como tú venza a Dragón!

-Bien veamos quien es el que va a perder

Replico Donato, la tensa y silenciosa atmosfera era prueba más que suficiente que ya no había lugar para negociar.

-"No hay forma de que pueda salir de esta vivo"

Aurelia tenía una gran semejanza con las Damiselas, mientras que Donato tenia gran parecido con los niños bien, ambos personajes llegan a pagar una gran cantidad de Pokécuartos en sus combates, así que es obvio suponer que eran ricos.

Ahora Dragón no solo debía preocuparse por su bienestar físico sino también su bienestar monetario, ya que si llegaba a perder quizás Aurelia podía exigirle que le pagara el dinero que perdió.

De esa forma Dragón había sido arrastrado por Aurelia hasta el gimnasio, él y Donato estaban en sus respectivos lugares.

-Voy a decirlo, admiro tus agallas de enfrentarte a mí así que déjame presentarme soy Donato Arsubay, me conocen como el ataque dorado

La mayoría de las personas que logran fama con los pokemon por lo regular son conocidos por un segundo nombre que resulta ser un apodo basado en las habilidades o características del entrenador, cualquiera que se precie al menos de ser llamado entrenador debía tener uno.

Donato " El ataque dorado", era su apodo y a pesar de que ese nombre podría escucharse bastante genial, la razón por la que era llamado así no era más que otra que porque todos los movimientos que sabían sus pokemon eran MT´s, así que no era algo realmente impresionante.

-Llevo 8 años siendo entrenador pokemon y mi ranking es el 201, 978,444 ¿y tú?

Dragón no sabía qué hacer, demasiado nervioso para hablar solo se quedó quieto hasta que recibió un pequeño empuje de Aurelia, juntando todo su valor comenzó a hablar

-Me llamo Dragón, no pienso decir mi apellido, llevo tres meses siendo entrenador y mi ranking es el 555, 555,555

-¿Me estas bromeando? ¿Acaso te quieres burlar de mí?

El ser entrenador pokemon era un largo y arduo trabajo, te toma toda una vida siquiera poder llegar entre los primeros cien millones, si bien esta era la generación dorada donde la mayoría de los campeones de las regiones eran jóvenes menores de 17 años, eso solo aplicaba a unos cuantos prodigios, (Que Dragón se había enterado eran los protagonistas del juego) por eso el ranking de Donato podía considerarse bastante bueno a comparación de la risible posición de Dragón.

Todos murmuraban

Ver tan fiera actitud era digna de alabanza, sin embargo muchos de los presentes conocía a Dragón muchas de las veces que habían visto su rostro solo iluminado por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, que difuminaba los rasgos de Dragón le hacía parecer agotado y demacrado. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos, casi sin vida.

No podían creer que un chico que parecía que el viento sería más que suficiente para derribarlo estuviera de pie, enfrentando a semejante criatura que causaba terror en todos los presentes.

¿Acaso tenía un corazón sin miedo? ¿O quizás su estado mental había alcanzado un nivel de resistencia al temor casi divino? Para poder ser capaz de pararse tan tranquilo cuando existía tanta diferencia entre la fuerza y la experiencia, el realmente debía estar confiado en sus habilidades… realmente era terrorífico.

Eso era lo que estaban pensando todos, pero en realidad lágrimas salían de los ojos de Dragón y si no fuera por el hecho de que traía puesta su capucha, todos hubieran visto su patética apariencia.


	20. Color

Capítulo 19: Color

Apunto de desmayarse Dragón sintió un pequeño jalón en su manga, el miro hacia abajo y ahí se encontraba Aurelia

-Dragón toma esto

-¿Eh?

Aurelia extendió su mano y le entrego una pequeña bolsa, ese era el amuleto que su madre le había entregado.

-Los deseos solo se cumplen a aquellos que dan lo mejor de ellos, eso es lo que decía mi madre. Si tienes esto te ira bien y estoy segura que tu podrás enseñarle una lección a ese tipo

Recibiendo el amuleto Dragón se relajó un poco, si bien él se hallaba asustado y nervioso él se dio cuenta que no había motivo para estarlo, no es como si se tratara de una batalla de vida y muerte.

-¿Listo para comenzar?

Con esas palabras de Donato, Dragón asintió

-¡Sal Growlithe!

Con el comando de Dragón Growlithe apareció, más murmullos resonaron en el lugar, esta era la primera vez que Dragón había mostrado a Growlithe en público.

-Dime algo ¿eres estúpido o solo estás loco?, pregunto Donato

El usar a un pokemon tipo fuego contra uno de agua era simplemente absurdo, incluso el más novato de todos los presentes sabia eso, las personas observando simplemente no podían entender que es lo que pensaba Dragón.

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres te voy a destrozar ¡Danza lluvia!

En ese instante el lugar se llenó de lluvia y comenzó a mojar a todos los presentes

Danza lluvia mejora la potencia de los movimientos de tipo agua en un 50%. Y debilita la potencia de los movimientos de tipo fuego en un 50%

Con eso todos los movimientos tipo fuego de Growlithe se volverían inútiles

-¡Agilidad!

Agilidad aumenta en dos niveles la velocidad del usuario.

La voz de Dragón resonó y el cuerpo de Growlithe comenzó a moverse a mayor velocidad

Una vez que Growlithe termino Dragón volvió a hablar

-¡Agilidad!

Growlithe volvió a repetir, la misma acción de antes

-¿Qué rayos haces cobarde? ¡Pelea!

Donato irritado por el comportamiento de Dragón decidió atacar

-Bien si tu no vas a atacar yo lo hare, Feraligatr Cola férrea

La cola de Feraligatr comenzó a brillar, con un gran estruendo se estampo hacia donde estaba Growlithe pero solo pudo golpear aire.

-Rayos de nuevo Cola férrea

-Agilidad

Cola férrea causa daño y tiene una probabilidad del 30% de bajar la defensa del objetivo en un nivel, sin embargo su precisión dejaba mucho que desear y aunado a la velocidad de Growlithe, Feraligatr solo seguía fallando.

-Cola férrea

-Agilidad

Esta era la gran estrategia de la que Dragón tenía mucho orgullo, él no era el más fuerte pero cuando se trataba de escapar él estaba consiente que era bastante bueno, en el instante en que Growlithe aprendió agilidad, todas las noches antes de pelear Dragón subía la velocidad de Growlithe todo lo que podía él se aseguraba de minimizar la probabilidad de daño lo máximo posible.

Feraligatr seguía atacando pero Growlithe seguía evadiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo era obvio que esa táctica no le iba a funcionar a Donato, la velocidad de Growlithe había llegado al máximo justo cuando Dragón pensaba empezar su contrataque escucho algo que lo dejo helado.

-Ya me aburrí terminemos con esto Feraligatr usa escaldar

Growlithe había esquivado el ataque de cola férrea de Feraligatr y había puesto algo de distancia entre ellos, pero en ese momento de la boca de Feraligatr salió un torrente de agua a máxima velocidad, fue tan rápido y repentino que Growlithe no pudo esquivarlo.

Con un estruendo explosivo, el cuerpo de Growlithe voló hacia atrás como un muñeco de trapo. Cayó al suelo, pero el ataque fue tan potente que hizo que su cuerpo se quedara rebotando en el suelo.

Viendo que se dirigía hacia el Dragón rápidamente se hizo a un lado para evitar ser golpeado.

Era una muerte inmediata. Escaldar causa daño y además tiene una probabilidad del 30% de quemar al objetivo, aunado al hecho que el efecto de danza lluvia todavía estaba presente y a la diferencias de niveles entre ambos pokemon. Además de que el impacto con la pared también sería un factor importante, solo sería natural que fuera así.

Aunque el riesgo de morir en un combate pokemon eran casi las mismas de morir en una pelea boxeo, aun así el riesgo existía y a veces en la vida si se tiene un poco de mala suerte incluso un pequeño golpe puede ser fatal y Dragón en definitiva no tenía la mejor de las suertes.

Pero en el momento antes de que colisionara con la pared, parecía como si Growlithe hubiera cambiado su curso directamente hacia Dragón

-¡Gwaaargh!

El cuerpo de Growlithe choco contra Dragón, llevando a los dos a estamparse directamente a la pared.

Si otro ataque de igual magnitud se repetía la vida de Growlithe estaría en grave riesgo, de hecho la razón por la que Growlithe seguía vivo no era debido a que Feraligatr hubiera contenido su fuerza sino al hecho de que el impacto había sido absorbido por Dragón, si Growlithe se hubiera golpeado directamente contra la dura pared el ya estaría actualmente muerto.

Enfrentar a un pokemon de nivel alto contra uno de nivel bajo era ridículo en los juegos el más débil de los ataques era suficiente para derrotarlos y Dragón se hallaba en una situación crítica.

Él no tenía forma de saberlo pero la condición de Growlithe era cercana a como si solo tuviera un ps, el más mínimo de los rasguños podría ser fatal.

Y no solo Growlithe se hallaba en peligro Dragón había tomado el impacto de Growlithe, con toda la fuerza en él, sólo con los músculos de su cuerpo. Fue un espectáculo increíble para cualquier persona; una escena que desafiaba todo sentido común.

Sin embargo él se hallaba en un terrible dolor, sus heridas que recién habían sanado volvieron a abrirse sus huesos se rompieron y así mismo el trauma de la batalla con Mewtwo se había despertado nuevamente.

Pero para todos los observadores parecía como si Dragón cambio de lugar para detener el impacto de su pokemon a riesgo de su propia seguridad.

Todos se sentían asombrados ante tal muestra de coraje pero de todos ellos el más asombrado era Donato.

Se sentía tan desagradable estar frente alguien como Dragón que no se inmuta cuando lo están atacando, su presencia era algo monstruosa, pero teniendo en cuenta su agilidad, tenía que admitir que no era un monstruo promedio. Dentro de una fracción de segundo, ese monstruo había predicho que su pokemon iba a cambiar rumbo, y puso en marcha un salto con todo su cuerpo.

Donato sabía que debía andar con cuidado ya que Dragón no solo era alguien temerario sino que también era un gran estratega en todos sus años de peleas jamás se había topado con alguien así.

Todos contenían el aliento ante el siguiente movimiento de Dragón, pero este no se movía, pese al dolor que sentía eso no era lo que le impedía moverse sino el miedo que sentía, él había recordado aquella experiencia con Mewtwo y como su vida estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Él se preguntaba porque él debía sufrir de esa forma si bien él era alguien egoísta que jamás se había preocupado por nadie más que el en toda su vida, él tampoco le había hecho daño a nadie.

No metiéndose con nadie, no hablando con nadie es como había pasada sus 15 años de vida.

Si le preguntaban existían peores personas que él y simplemente no entendía que había hecho para merecer estar en aquel infierno infestado de monstruos.

Dragón no se podía mover pero Growlithe junto toda la fuerza que le quedaba sacudiéndose logro ponerse de pie y acercándose a la cara de Dragón trato de ayudarlo a levantarse.

Eso dejo sin palabras a Dragón, como Growlithe que era el que estaba a punto de morir podía levantarse y seguir peleando, cualquier otro pokemon que hubiera recibido semejante daño ya habría perdido la conciencia, sin embargo eso se debía a que la naturaleza de Growlithe era Alocada y por ello podía seguir peleando a pesar de la adversidad.

Viendo la mirada de determinación en los ojos de Growlithe, Dragón recordó su batalla con Mewtwo y si no hubiera sido por Ratticate el estaría muerto, en esa ocasión el no pudo hacer nada y simplemente dejo morir a su compañero pero si en esta ocasión el dejaba morir a Growlithe entonces no habría una tercera oportunidad, ya no habría quien lo defienda, la muerte de Growlithe aquí significaba la muerte también para Dragón.

Viendo el amuleto Dragón se relajó un poco, si bien él se hallaba asustado y nervioso él se dio cuenta que no había motivo para estarlo, simplemente se trataba de una batalla de vida y muerte.

Ya sea que vivamos o que muramos, no es un gran problema. Si te centras en estar vivo, desarrollas miedo. Los ojos se nublan. Pero si uno no tiene este tipo de sentimientos... entonces cualquiera puede ser capaz de luchar hasta el final del mundo.

Después de todo los deseos solo se cumplen a aquellos que dan lo mejor de ellos.

Dragón apretó el amuleto había decidido que pelearía al lado de su compañero sin importar su seguridad ya que él se había dado cuenta que para poder hacerle frente a los monstruos llamados pokemon el mismo debía volverse un monstruo y en todos los cuentos de ficción, registros históricos de culturas antiguas… No existía monstruo más horrible que el Dragón.

Donato se había preocupado un poco habían pasado algunos minutos y Dragón no daba señales de ponerse de pie.

Cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, sintió un escalofrío bajando por la espalda. Podía sentir la hostilidad oculta y la intención de matar.

Dragón con gran dificultad se puso de pie y un aura ardiente podía verse alrededor de él.

Donato no podía explicarse el porqué de tan intensas emociones, si bien él había tratado de intimidar a Dragón, no era como si el tuviera intenciones de dañarlo.

Y por supuesto las posibilidades que un entrenador se encuentre en riesgo a morir con otro entrenador son cercanas a cero.

Así que ¿Por qué rayos existía esa aura tan mortal?

Era la primera vez que semejante sensación llenaba su ser.

Con cada paso que daba Dragón podía sentir que un fuego ardiente llenaba su pecho, pero no solo eso también podía sentir como el amuleto en su mano se calentaba cuando volteo a ver qué pasaba algo se cayó del amuleto y aterrizo directamente sobre Growlithe una gran luz brillo y Growlithe que estaba a su lado se transformó.

El pequeño y tierno Growlithe había desaparecido y en su lugar se hallaba un enorme y terrible Arcanine.

Dragón era alguien débil, incluso si el peleaba con todas sus fuerzas con un niño de primaria lo más probable sea que el perdería, él no era como los protagonistas de los animes, él no tenía ningún talento especial, no era bravo, inteligente o heroico no tenia ninguna fortaleza sin embargo un entrenador no necesita ser fuerte. Le basta con saber fortalecer a sus Pokémon para que puedan combatir.

Él no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencer aun así el no pelearía, el que pelearía era Arcanine, y el en definitiva era un pokemon especial.

La capucha se había caído y su rostro se podía ver perfectamente.

Su determinación ardía en sus ojos. En el mundo que había perdido su color, el color ahora había vuelto a aparecer.


	21. Derrota

Capítulo 20: Derrota

El cuerpo de Dragón estaba lleno de adrenalina, solo de esa forma podía seguir moviéndose, sin embargo su emoción y euforia eran demasiado, su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, el perdía contacto con la realidad cada segundo que pasaba y lo único que quedaba era el pensamiento que él estaba jugando su juego favorito "Pokemon".

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero no era una sonrisa cautivadora, sino que era una sonrisa sardónica, daba una impresión completamente diferente. Esta era una expresión que solo un villano realmente malvado podía hacer.

Cuando todos vieron este aspecto de Dragón no pudieron evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

Pero de todos ellos la más sorprendida era Aurelia, Desde el primer momento en que vio a Dragón, el parecía tan triste, su rostro que mostraba tanto dolor.

Sus ojos eran igual a los de ella cuando perdió a su madre, tan tristes, heridos y tan solitarios… su andar era casi como si no tuviera fuerza… como si no pudiera seguir soportando su propio peso.

Al verlo supo que no podía dejarlo solo, si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de los demás quien sabe que hubiera sido de ella.

Así como ella había recibido la bondad de otros, ella quería ser amable por sí misma. Aurelia quería ser capaz de hacer algo, al igual que otros habían hecho por ella.

Por eso ella había hecho lo mejor que pudo para animar a Dragón aun así, seguía teniendo esa mirada sin vida tan apagada.

Aurelia hubiera dado lo que fuera por verlo feliz y en ese momento ahí estaba Dragón, para ella no brillaba ninguna chispa de locura en sus ojos ni desfiguraba su rostro ninguna mueca de demencia. No estaba loco. Su estado de ánimo era tan claro y alegre.

Y sonrió al pensarlo, muy contenta. Parecía muy inocente, como cualquier persona feliz.

Sin embargo Aurelia era la única que pensaba esto, bien decían que una mujer enamorada no ve los defectos de la persona que ama.

Para los demás, la expresión en su cara era similar a la de un horrible monstruo, y Donato que estaba frente a el no pudo más que gritar con todas las emociones que giraban dentro de él, y el pánico se extendió sobre su rostro como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo Tal vez sintió miedo y asombro, el realmente no supo porque lo había hecho pero en cualquier caso, esa no era una cara que alguien mostraría a cualquiera por debajo de su nivel.

Donato respiro hondo, trato de calmarse si él quería podía cancelar la pelea ya que estaba prohibido el uso de objetos en combates oficiales y como Dragón había usado una piedra fuego sobre Growlithe eso lo descalificaba automáticamente.

Pero si Donato ganaba de esa forma él no se sentiría satisfecho, frente a el tanto Arcanine como Dragón a duras penas podían mantenerse de pie, vergüenza surgió dentro de él, como un oponente que apenas podía mantenerse de pie podía causarle tanto miedo.

Así que el decidió que vencería a Dragón por cuenta propia, y así eliminar esa vergüenza que sentía.

Sin embargo en el momento en que miro sus rostros, una gran ansiedad comenzó a llenar su pecho.

La habilidad intimidación de Arcanine se había vuelto más fuerte al evolucionar y esto era lo causaba gran temor en Donato.

-Vamos Feraligatr acabemos con esto, aléjate y ataca con hiperrayo

Hiperrayo era uno de los ataques más fuertes del juego, si un ataque de ese tipo golpeaba a Arcanine sería su final.

Pero eso no preocupo a Dragón ni a Arcanine y de forma retadora Dragon comenzó a hablar.

-¿Por qué pones tanto la distancia entre nosotros? Si deseas asegurarte de que tu ataque golpea, entonces tu deberías acercarte y disparar. ¿O es que tienes tanto miedo de dejar que incluso tu enemigo se acerque un poco a ti?

Donato no pudo contener más su furia, decidió que era momento de terminar con todo de una vez.

-¡Hiperrayo!

Las fauces de Feraligatr se abrieron lo máximo posible un cumulo de luz comenzó a juntarse en la boca del pokemon y en un segundo el haz de luz salio disparado a una velocidad tremenda.

-¡Arcanine! ¡Evade!

El rayo de luz paso muy cerca de Arcanine incluso llegando a quemar algunos cuanto pelos de su cuerpo, el ataque iba a una velocidad increíble pero debido a los efectos de agilidad y al aumento en los parámetros de Arcanine debido a su evolución fue capaz de esquivar ese ataque.

El ataque termino siendo absorbido por la pared del gimnasio que estaba hecha de un material especial capaz de resistir ese tipo de ataque.

Al culminar el ataque Arcanine todavía seguía de pie y Feraligatr se hallaba paralizado y no podía mover ni un musculo.

En el juego solo si hiperrayo golpea al oponente el usuario deberá recargar al turno siguiente, pero en la vida real esto no era así, un ataque que consume tanta energía te deja fatigado no importaba si golpeabas al oponente o no.

-¡Vamos ahora Arcanine!

Tanto Dragón como Arcanine estaban en sus límites solo por fuerza de voluntad podían permanecer de pie y cada segundo que pasaba ellos perdían cada vez más energía.

Este sería su primer y último ataque ya sea para bien o para mal.

Arcanine corrió a toda velocidad hacia Feraligatr con la lluvia el suelo se encontraba resbaladizo por lo que permitió a Arcanine deslizarse con mayor velocidad.

¿Pero qué clase de ataque podía realizar un pokemon que apenas se podía mover?

La respuesta era obvia para un adicto a los videojuegos de pokemon como Dragón.

-¡Inversión!

Inversión es un movimiento que consiste en atacar más fuerte, cuanta menos PS tenga el Pokémon.

La voz de Dragón resonó por todo el gimnasio, Feraligatr solo pudo quedarse quieto y recibir el impacto.

Como un bólido el cuerpo de Arcanine embistió al temible pokemon, su rostro intimidante se transformó en uno de dolor y termino saliendo disparado por la fuerza del impacto.

Un golpe crítico es aquel dado en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto y debido a que Arcanine estaba en sus últimas eso potencio el efecto de inversión y aunado al hecho de que Feraligatr no pudo siquiera defenderse eso aseguro que el golpe fuera con la máxima potencia posible.

Originalmente, Arcanine estaba destinado a ser un Pokemon legendario. El equipo del juego sustituyo a Arcanine antes de lanzar el juego, y hacer del perro de fuego un Pokémon estándar, sin embargo no quitaba el hecho que Arcanine estaba basado en una criatura legendaria por lo cual tenía las características de una.

La cabeza de Feraligatr se estampo contra la dura pared del gimnasio.

Durante ese momento todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración.

Por menos de un minuto, Arcanine se quedó inmóvil, fuertemente jadeando mientras sus pulmones se ampliaron para disfrutar de tragos ávidos de oxígeno. Era evidente que estaba cansado. Su resistencia fue llegando a su fin, y todo su poder había sido consumido. El último golpe en sí había agotado casi por completo cualquier energía restante que le quedaba, y lo único que podía hacer era mantener su posición de pie firme para evitar caerse al suelo.

A pesar de que su cuerpo fue superado por la fatiga, no era como si él fuera el único.

Feraligatr no se había levantado desde ese último golpe, mientras que el brazo de Dragón se contrajo ligeramente y su pecho se movía pesadamente con un sentido de desesperación urgente.

Con el oponente que no podía levantarse, uno de los adultos que estaba de espectador grito.

-¡Feraligatr no puede continuar el vencedor es Arcanine!

El cuerpo de Arcanine había perdido toda su fuerza que le quedaba, cayó sin poder hacer nada al suelo. Pero en su cara, se podía ver una expresión de felicidad jovial.

El encuentro había finalizado con ambos entrenador y pokemon incapaz de moverse, pero sin lugar a dudas, los vencedores de hoy eran Dragón y Arcanine.

Gritos de felicitaciones y aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar, para todos los que habían visto el combate fue algo de lo más emocionante que hayan visto en su vida era casi como un milagro que Dragón saliera victorioso.

\- Hay que ver qué fuerza...

-Con tan poco tiempo siendo entrenador eres monstruoso

-¡Vas arrasando por la vida!

-¡Pobre del que se te ponga por delante!,

-¡Excelente! De hecho, aún diría más ¡Excelente!

-Os deseo toda la suerte del mundo a tu equipo Pokémon y a ti en vuestro camino a la cumbre.

Donato se quedó de pie sin poder hacer nada la fácil victoria que esperaba se había vuelto una cruel derrota.


	22. Despedida

Capítulo 21: Despedida

Pese a que había perdido Donato sintió que no debía sentirse avergonzado la persona frente a él era más capaz y con más valor que probablemente cualquier otra persona, de hecho fue un honor pelear contra él.

Si Dragón sigue mejorando de esa manera, entonces el dejará su nombre en la historia con certeza.  
Tal vez en el futuro él iba a ser capaz de presumir que fue testigo de sus primeros pasos, lucho contra él, y perdió contra el dando su mejor esfuerzo.

Y mientras algunos felicitaban su éxito algunos compañeros de Dragón estaban celosos, ellos llevaban varios años entrenando con sus pokemon y no podían igualar ni siquiera la mitad de la habilidad de Dragón, ellos estaban celosos de lo que pensaban era la habilidad natural de un genio.

Pero sin duda, de los compañeros de clase, Dragón fue el único en notar. A pesar de no tener un talento útil, trabajó desesperadamente. Todo el mundo subestimaba su situación. Sin embargo, sólo él se dio cuenta.

¿En este mundo, qué tan lejos estamos de la muerte?

Mientras que toda la clase se lo tomaba fácil, solamente Dragón fue serio tratando de "vivir". No, simplemente él era el único que tenía la "resolución" para pensar en ello.

El hecho de que él había aprendido a hacer frente a una tarea tan enorme en tan poco tiempo era un ejemplo clásico de cómo los diamantes se hacen bajo presión.

Así ese chico sin talento alguno obtuvo la victoria.

Mientras el recupera el aliento y trataba de analizar la situación, Aurelia tacleo y abrazó a Dragón.

Al momento de caer el vestido de Aurelia se levantó casi dejando ver su ropa interior pero Dragón actuó con suficiente velocidad tapándola enseguida.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Ganaste! ¡Ganaste! ¡Como era de esperar de mi Dragón!

-Yo... uh ... ¿te importa?, me gustaría un poco de espacio aquí.

Dragón le habló con calma a Aurelia, que lo estaba abrazando como un koala. Ya que a él le daba vergüenza.

Dragón rápidamente trato de separarse de Aurelia.

Aparentemente tenerlo en sus brazos debe haber sido el éxtasis para Aurelia porque lo abrazó con una mirada de tanta alegría, así que consciente de sus intenciones, la chica se aferró a él con más fuerza, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Queriendo hablar con ella, abrió la boca, y buscó una forma de pedirle que se separara de él pero las palabras no salían, la cerró y la abrió solo para finalmente dejarla cerrada.

Después de haber repetido este ciclo sin sentido varias veces el comenzó a escuchar lo que los demás estaban diciendo

-Hacer cosas tan depravadas en frente de tantas personas y con una niña tan pequeña

-¿No podemos atacarlo en un callejón oscuro?

-No podemos simplemente dejarlo libre

Aunque Dragón solo trato de ser atento e impedir que los demás vieran la ropa de Aurelia, para los demás parecía como si Dragón hubiera tratado de meter su mano debajo de la falda de la pequeña niña.

Trágicamente el ambiente festivo se detuvo y se había convertido en un desastre.

¡Solo que es lo que yo he hecho! Eso es lo que pareció gritar Dragón con sus ojos,

"" Seducir a una niña (¿verdad?) ""

Fue lo que toda la audiencia pareció contestar.

-No puede ser, no puedo creer que yo haya perdido con una persona así que vergüenza Fue lo que escucho decir a Donato

Dragón se puso nuevamente su capucha, dentro de ella su cara comenzó a enrojecer de vergüenza, y se alegró de que la capucha le cubriera hasta la punta de sus orejas que también se estaban poniendo rojas.

Así Dragón se hizo famoso de un solo golpe, y a pesar de que la mayoría de entrenadores tardaban un tiempo en conseguir un apodo el había ganado el titulo instantáneo de "Horrible monstruo"

Dragón no pudo evitar deprimirse y cuando lo hizo Aurelia lo noto por lo que no sabiendo que hacer solo pudo abrazarlo con más pasión tratando de consolarlo, y también, como era de esperar, esto solo hizo que la mala reputación de "Horrible monstruo" siguiera extendiéndose y esto siguió repitiéndose en un círculo vicioso.

Todo dentro de un día, sus acciones como entrenador subió de forma abrumadora mientras que su evaluación social se desplomaba.

A pesar de que Dragón se había esforzado en ganar el combate por alguna razón el sentía como si hubiera perdido.

Luego de que la conmoción se calmó Dragón atendió sus heridas en el hospital, sin embargo sus heridas psicológicas jamás podrían ser sanadas.

Días después de que su cuerpo y el de Arcanine estaban lo suficientemente recuperados para andar, Dragón decidió abandonar rápidamente la ciudad. Originalmente, Dragón sólo necesitaba obtener fondos para continuar su viaje, ya que los necesitaba para conseguir sus suministros, y el había ganado lo suficiente con la pelea contra Donato por lo que no habría ningún problema si se iba inmediatamente.

Además había una razón especial por la que Dragón tenía mucha prisa en irse y esa era debido a cierta chica la cual él no quería encontrarse, simplemente no sabía cómo despedirse.

Pero la mala suerte de Dragón decidió que era hora de volver a visitarlo porque justamente cuando estaba llegando a las afueras de la ciudad ahí estaban la directora y Aurelia.

Aurelia se paró justo enfrente de Dragón y con gran determinación en sus ojos comenzó a hablar.

-¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte?

-Aurelia…

Por más de diez minutos los dos no hicieron nada más que verse a los ojos, pero Dragón fue el primero en apartar la vista

-Te dije que había algo que debo hacer por eso no puedo quedarme

-Lo sé no vine a detenerte, solo quería darte esto

Extendiendo su mano Aurelia le entrego un pedazo de papel

-Es mi número de mi pokegear, así que espero que me llames de vez en cuando ¿De acuerdo?

Aunque Aurelia hubiese querido detener a Dragón ella entendía que había algo que debía hacer y a pesar de que se preocupaba de que iba a pasar con ese chico, al ver su mirada ella entendió que Dragón estaría bien ya no tenía esa apagada expresión en sus ojos, sino que sus ojos brillaban con cierta convicción, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era darle su número para no perder contacto con él.

Dragón se quedó quieto por un instante no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, simplemente tomo el pedazo de papel que Aurelia le entrego y con un pequeño y casi inaudible "adiós" se puso a sí mismo en marcha, y comenzó a moverse hacia su objetivo original, la adquisición de información de cómo volver a su mundo original, una vez más. Con la capucha en su cabeza de nuevo, y el pokemon Arcanine a su lado Dragón se dispuso a irse.

Una vez que habían recorrido una distancia considerable y ya no se podía ver ni a Aurelia ni a la directora Dragón observo el papel en su mano y entonces se dirigió a Arcanine.

-Ascuas

Obedeciendo la orden de su entrenador el pokemon arrojo una llama que al instante volvió cenizas el pequeño pedazo de papel.

A pesar de que Dragón sentía cierta renuencia a separarse de Aurelia, él sabía que mientras más tiempo pasaran juntos más difícil seria separarse de ella así que Dragón no iba a regresar No, no podía regresar. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él era un hombre que la había abandonado.

Dragón aun guardaba gran rencor en contra de Emma por haberlo abandonado aquella ocasión y aun así el había hecho lo mismo, y eso era algo que no podía perdonarse.

Sin importar las circunstancias o el cómo terminaron, ignorando a Aurelia, que fue abrumada por el miedo.

Él no era siquiera digno de estar junto a ella.

Mientras tanto Aurelia y la directora solo se quedaron viendo hacia el horizonte hacia la dirección donde Dragón había partido.

Aurelia quería acompañar a Dragón en su viaje ella en verdad quería hacerlo sin embargo ella todavía se encontraba en revisión por lo de su condición y debía hacerse chequeos frecuentes en el hospital por lo que salir de viaje no era una opción.

Viendo la cara deprimida de Aurelia, la directora comenzó a hablar

-Hey, ¿Sabias? Las relaciones de larga distancia no terminan bien o ¿quizás ustedes dos ya terminaron?

-¡Que dices! ¡Cállate anciana!

-Hahaha

Al escuchar esto el rostro de Aurelia se enrojeció como nunca antes, pero la directora no sabía si era por ira o por vergüenza, quizás era un poco de ambas.

Al ver que su estado de ánimo había vuelto a ser tan enérgico como antes la directora comenzó a reír.

La risa y los gritos de Aurelia se perdieron simplemente en el horizonte.

Ignorante a todo esto Dragón siguió su camino pero se dio cuenta que ir a pie le tomaría mucho tiempo por eso decidió subirse, sobre Arcanine

-Vamos Arcanine

Subido en el lomo de Arcanine Dragón comenzó a acelerar el entorno alrededor de el comenzó a deformarse muestra de la gran velocidad a la que iban.

A pesar que estaba preocupado sobre los problemas que tendría con la policía por haber abandonado la ciudad sin previo aviso, él se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía que hacer para evitar problemas era hallar rápidamente una forma de volver a casa de esa forma no importaba que es lo que el hiciera o cuantos delitos cometiera, una vez en su mundo ninguna de esas cosas tendrían repercusiones sobre él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que, el ya había llegado a Ciudad Plateada, tardó sólo diez minutos para volver a la ciudad que él le tomó varias horas para llegar.

Se hallaba bastante asombrado y a pesar de que se hallaba asustado decidió que no iba a permitir que el miedo lo detuviera, sino que el miedo es lo que lo haría seguir avanzando, ya que básicamente solo debía encontrar una forma de huir de ese mundo y para un cobarde como el huir era algo en lo que tenía talento.

De esa forma el dio su primer paso hacia adelante por voluntad propia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Palabras del autor

Hola a todos que han seguido mi historia, decidí poner este apartado debido a que he recibido muchos comentarios pero jamás le he respondido a nadie, al igual que Dragón yo soy alguien que no es muy bueno hablando con las personas. Así que aparte de "Muchas gracias por leer mi historia", no creo que haya mucho para decir.

Sin embargo espero que sigan escribiendo comentarios, siempre me emociono cada vez que veo uno me recuerda que hay alguien ahí que disfruta de mi obra.

La próxima vez publicare el oneshot de que se basa la historia, para los que hayan puesto atención sabrán la relevancia que tendrá y a los que no, no se preocupen se revelara tarde o temprano.

Bueno supongo que es hora de despedirme espero que sigan disfrutando de las tragedias de Dragón y que tengan paciencia en las actualizaciones.

Hasta la próxima

Atentamente: Febix


	23. ONE-SHOT

ONE-SHOT

En una pequeña casa habitaban una pobre familia que consistían solo de un pequeño niño y su madre, y a pesar de que había muchas cosas de las que carecía el niño el no odiaba su vida.

Su madre era una mujer muy amable quien siempre se esforzaba por darle lo mejor posible, pero debido a eso la madre pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo.

El niño solía pasar horas solo en esa pequeña casa, cuyo único entretenimiento era ver los videos grabados de pokemon en su computadora.

Cientos de veces había visto los episodios de su caricatura favorita y jamás se hartaba de ellos prácticamente pokemon era todo lo que había en la mente del niño y era su más anhelado sueño el convertirse en un maestro pokemon.

Por fin cuando llego su décimo cumpleaños su sueño se hizo realidad, bueno al menos parcialmente ya que su madre le había comprado un disco con todos los juegos existentes de pokemon.

A partir de ese día el niño dedico todo su tiempo a jugar, su obsesión se volvió tan grande que incluso llego a reprobar en la escuela solo porque paso demasiado tiempo jugando en lugar de estudiar, e incluso así su madre nunca lo regaño en verdad su vida era una muy feliz.

Sin embargo con el tiempo su obsesión creció más y más en tan solo dos años de haber obtenido sus juegos él ya había jugado 555 veces en total, él había terminado cada partida al 100%, con todos los pokemon capturados y había utilizado a todos los pokemon y sus movimientos

Con el pasar del tiempo solo jugar ya no era suficiente, el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los pokemon fueran reales.

Un día como cualquier otro el niño regresaba de la escuela hacia su casa, sin embargo el niño iba tan concentrado en el camino sino que estaba pensando en que pokemon utilizar que movimientos usar y sobre todo él pensaba en que nuevo nombre utilizar.

Durante cada partida él siempre había utilizado el nombre de "Fénix" ya que al igual que el ave legendaria cada vez que el perdía un combate se levantaba de entre las cenizas de su derrota, ya que era un niño bastante curioso que le gustaba utilizar todos los ataques que podía el habitualmente terminaba perdiendo, pero eso era lo interesante del juego levantarse de nuevo y volverlo a intentar.

Aun así él ya se había hartado de utilizar el mismo nombre una y otra vez así que él estaba pensando que sería bueno poner.

El deseaba utilizar un nombre que se viera genial, al principio había pensado en utilizar "Dragón" pero eso se veía bastante patético es decir qué clase de perdedor podría usar un nombre como ese.

Perdido en sus pensamientos dio vuelta en la esquina, él estaba a pocos metros de llegar a su casa, sin embargo en cuanto levanto la vista se dio cuenta que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba.

-"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Di mal alguna vuelta?"

Confundido Fénix trato regresar por donde vino pero no reconocía ningún lugar casi parecía como si hubiera llegado a otro mundo.

Caminó y caminó tratando de hallar el camino a casa sin embargo cada paso que daba solo lo dejaba más y más perdido.

Y aunque había algunas personas él era alguien que era bastante tímido al hablar con extraños así que no podía pedir ayuda.

Cuando llego la noche Fénix estaba agotado, asustado y hambriento.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de sus ojos, fue en ese momento que ante sus ojos apareció algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Justo frente a él estaba un pájaro con apariencia similar a la de un Pidgey

-"Vaya que genial"

Fénix se levantó y se dispuso a atraparlo, para el sería increíble tener un animal como ese de mascota y además su espíritu de entrenador pokemon le impulsaba a atraparlo.

En ese momento el pájaro salió volando y Fénix fue detrás de el por fortuna el pájaro volaba bajo por lo que pudo seguirlo sin problemas.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo persiguiéndolo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se hallaba dentro de un bosque.

-"¿Y ahora dónde estoy?"

Perdido en medio del bosque Fénix se hallaba todavía más asustado, sin saber que hacer se dedicó a deambular un buen rato.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio como de los arbustos salía una cola enorme de rata, Fénix era un chico cobarde y asustadizo pero algo que le causaba gran terror eran los roedores, cuando vio la cola moverse rápidamente dio media vuelta y salió despavorido.

Corrió y corrió hasta que la fatiga lo venció, se detuvo y pudo observar que se encontraba dentro de un claro.

Y entonces algo increíble ocurrió. El sueño más grande de toda su vida se había cumplido.

Frente a el se encontraban una gran cantidad de seres se suponía no existían, en ese lugar se hallaban Growlithe, Rattata, Mankey, Pidgey, Geodude, Pikachu entre otros pokemon

En ese momento sintió una gran dicha y la felicidad lleno su pecho.

Con todas sus fuerzas corrió para poder tocarlos, sin embargo cuando corría sintió pisar algo suave, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que lo que piso era la cola de un Growlithe, el pokemon reacciono y le soltó una mordida que casi le arranca la mano.

-¡Aghhhh!

Con un dolor tremendo y desangrándose Fénix fue a estrellarse contra un Mankey, este enfadado le golpeo tan fuerte que le rompió algunas costillas.

Un Ekans de la nada salió y lo mordió la pierna, Fénix rápidamente se separó, pero cayó al suelo.

Los demás pokemon alterados por los gritos y la sangre de Fénix comenzaron a atacarlo.

Él había sido golpeado por un rayo, quemado con fuego, congelado por el hielo, habían roto sus huesos, mordido por colmillos, fue cortado y golpeado sin fin.

Fénix se trató de arrastrar para poder escapar de aquel lugar pero ya no le quedaba energía conforme su fuerza se iba agotando su visión también se desvanecía, sin poder hacer nada más se quedó inmóvil esperando su final.

Justo antes de cerrar sus ojos alzo su mirada y frente a sus ojos ya no estaban los lindos pokemon que el tanto amaba, sino que frente a sus ojos se hallaban horribles y crueles monstruos con colmillos que destrozaban y garras que perforaban su carne.

Todo el amor que una vez sintió por esas criaturas se transformó en odio y maldijo al mundo con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento vio como una sombra se le acercaba y pudo ver a un enorme Rattata frente a él y pudo observar como su enorme y afilado colmillo se dirigía directamente a su cara antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Y de esa forma Fénix fue derrotado por un simple Rattata

Y de esa forma el Fénix había sido asesinado.

El mundo de Pokémon es muy atractivo, a la vez que enternecedor por momentos e incluso inspirador para los más aventureros. Sin embargo, una vez que has llegado a él, no todo es tan bonito como lo pintaban. Y mucho menos, ese fascinante universo se corresponde en algo, o en nada, con la vida real. Por lo que, si tienen deseos de viajar al mundo pokemon les recomiendo que lo piensen antes de que deseen adentrarse en él.

Porque si lo desean mucho los sueños pueden volverse realidad, pero recuerden que los sueños a veces pueden volverse pesadillas.


	24. Preparativos

Capítulo 22: Preparativos

Una vez en ciudad plateada Dragón, decidió que era hora de comprar las cosas necesarias para su viaje.

A pesar de que trato de buscar la tienda pokemon, no encontró una como tal, en su lugar existían varias tiendas pequeñas, incluso había tiendas especializadas en solo vender pokebolas, y había otra dedicada a vender equipo para entrenadores y criadores.

Probablemente había otras tiendas que no existían en el juego.

Por ejemplo en el juego no existían cosas como prisiones o demás centros gubernamentales.

Era como un escenario que Dragón no sabía que estaba progresando en el mundo de los juegos de pokemon, así era como se sentía.

Muchas cosas eran exactamente como en el juego mientras otras no, sin embargo incluso en pokemon existían variantes entre los juegos, por ejemplo en la Edición Amarilla había una mujer Policía, haciendo referencia a la Oficial Jenny.

Hasta qué punto era lo mismo que el juego, y en qué medida era diferente del juego, todavía no estaba claro.

Si había cosas que no se podían hacer en el mundo del juego que se pueden hacer aquí, también podría haber cosas que se podrían hacer en el mundo del juego que ya no se pueden hacer aquí.

Este concepto parecía obvio ahora en retrospectiva, pensaba Dragón mientras recordaba su pelea con Aurelia y la forma en que perdió.

La ansiedad invadió a Dragón, él había partido con el fin de descubrir la forma de volver a su mundo, pero su meta parecía imposible, si le preguntaran a cualquier persona que harían para poder viajar a otra dimensión, lo más seguro es que nadie pueda imaginar una solución real.

De hecho si Dragón dijera algo como que la meta de su viaje fuera el conquistar el mundo sonaría más plausible.

Sacudiendo los pensamientos negativos Dragón fue a un puesto a comprar linternas, artículos de cocina, medicina y todo lo demás algunas Pociones y Antídotos, comida para lo que viene más adelante, entre otras cosas.

También compro una mochila espacial, estas mochilas especialmente diseñadas para los entrenadores cuentan con una tecnología, similar a como las pokebolas funcionaban; permitían guardar grandes cantidades de objetos, pero estos solo funcionaban con ciertos objetos, por eso la mochila tenía un compartimiento específico para cada cosa, por ejemplo para bayas, ítem y pokebolas.

De esa manera uno podía guardar cosas como cañas de pescar, tiendas de campaña y bicicletas dentro de la mochila sin que fuera demasiado pesada.

Terminadas sus compras Dragón se preparaba para salir, si bien el comprar todas esas cosas había minado en gran parte los ahorros de Dragón.

Una pelea en la que absolutamente no podía permitirse perder, estaba justo aquí. No podía ganar sólo con fuerza de voluntad.

Sólo preparaciones suficientes y un gran potencial de guerra lo llevaría a la victoria.

Justo antes de salir Dragón miro hacia el gimnasio pokemon, pese a que él estaba interesado en las medallas, debido a que al igual que el juego el obtener una medalla tiene otros muchos efectos.

Las medallas están imbuidas de forma especial lo que potencia las estadísticas de los Pokémon.

Además con la medalla en poder del jugador, también puede utilizar fuera de combate una máquina oculta.

Esto era realmente importante ya que si cualquier persona tratara de volar sin la experiencia necesaria podrían ocurrir graves accidentes por ello a menos que se tengan las medallas requeridas no podían hacerlo, las medallas en cierto sentido eran equivalentes a licencias, de igual manera bucear o surfear sin tener una MO no estaba permitido, cortar o excavar tampoco para evitar abusos y daños a la naturaleza.

En verdad era conveniente el obtener una medalla, pero debido al alto número de entrenadores solo aquellos que estaban entre los primeros 5 millones podían desafiar a los gimnasios, de lo contrario los lideres tendrían que luchar 24 horas para poder abatir a tantos retadores.

Por ello era importante subir en el ranking de entrenadores, este subía o bajaba dependiendo del resultado de batallar con otros entrenadores, cada entrenador tenia cierto puntaje y este puntaje aumentaba conforme tu ranking fuera mejor por eso al derrotar a entrenadores fuertes tu rango aumentaba rápidamente, era similar a como un pokemon subía de nivel.

Si bien existían personas hábiles cuyo nivel no correspondía con su puesto estas eran raras excepciones ya que solo los poderosos podían estar en los primeros lugares.

También existían torneos donde solo personas de cierto rango o características podían participar con el fin de hacer equitativas las peleas, y si ganabas los torneos como premio se te otorgaban puntos para subir en el ranking.

Aunque a Dragón realmente no le interesaba nada de esto el solo tenía interés en las medallas porque quería aumentar la fuerza de su pokemon, pero él se encontraba en desventaja en los primeros gimnasios roca y agua, desventaja que no podía ser fácilmente ignorada y además él no contaba con el rango necesario, si bien el vencer a Donato le había ayudado a subir algunos lugares el aún se hallaba entre los últimos.

Quizás era hora de pensar en capturar otros pokemon, solo con Arcanine sería bastante difícil, pero él no tenía idea de que pokemon sería el adecuado, en definitiva pokemon comunes era la opción más sencilla pero no tenían la fuerza necesaria.

Si él quería poder necesitaba encontrar pokemon más raros pero a diferencia del juego donde se podían hallar en el área que marcaba el mapa, en la vida real el localizarlos era una tarea ardua y agotadora.

Y además las pokebolas eran limitadas, ya que cuando un pokemon se niega a ser capturado este abre con gran potencia la pokebola por lo cual termina rompiéndose, Dragón solo pudo comprar 20 pokebolas normales, debido a que las demás eran demasiado costosas para él.

Dejando de lado los pokemon Dragón estaba pensando si sería mejor el comprar un objeto potenciador, este es una clase de objeto cuya función principal consiste en potenciar los ataques de un determinado tipo elemental, una cualidad como velocidad u otro similar. Su uso es ilimitado, y para utilizarlos, el Pokémon solo tiene que llevarlo equipado.

Esto debería ser suficiente para levantar casualmente la habilidad de combate de Arcanine con el tiempo, ¿no?, cuando Dragón lo pensaba era similar a un rpg de Aventura diferente al usual pokemon, sí, seguro que se veía así.

Dragón no solo era un jugador de pokemon sino de otros juegos también, así que él tenía la ventaja sobre las demás personas.

Ya que para convertirse en un gran jugador, ¿qué es lo que más se necesita?

¿Habilidad?

Por supuesto no.

Casi todos los jugadores responderían: ¡Imaginación!

Capacidad física es sólo lo básico - sin coordinación, sería una broma para tratar de convertirse en un gran jugador. Sin embargo, si se tiene la habilidad, pero no la imaginación no se llegaría lejos como un jugador.

Como un jugador y adicto a los videojuegos, Dragón podía pensar en escenarios que una persona normal no podía.

Incluso si no fuera el más hábil si lo compararan con un trabajador normal o un ama de casa, Dragón derrotaría sin duda alguna a su oponente, solo él sabía que este mundo estaba basado en un juego y sabía unos cuantos secretos así que Dragón debía sacar ventaja de eso.

Entonces, mientras mantenía pensando en su estrategia, dio un paso confiado hacia delante, hacia el futuro, hacia su siguiente destino.

Que, como parece, era el piso. Había tropezado y con la cara plantada en el suelo de piedra.


	25. Suerte

Capítulo 23: Suerte

Tirando en el suelo, Dragón no podía más que preguntarse "¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? ¿Qué he hecho yo para que todo me salga tan mal?".

Porque la vida tenía que tratarlo así, sumido en el pesimismo pudo escuchar el sonido de alguien acercándose y a la vez trataba de levantarlo.

Al parecer la vida había decidió ayudarlo un poco.

Dragón levanto su cabeza tratando de agradecer a la persona que lo estaba ayudando, pero la persona que lo estaba ayudando no era persona y no lo estaba ayudando.

Justo frente a Dragón se hallaba un grupo de Mankey que lo rodeaban y trataban de quitarle la mochila, lo jalaban con tanta intensidad que su cuerpo se levantaba es por eso que Dragón pensaba que lo trataban de levantar.

Paralizado por el miedo Dragón no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento los Mankey jalaron la mochila rompiendo las correas de los brazos.

Con la mochila ahora desprendida los Mankey se escaparon a toda velocidad.

Después de unos segundos Dragón comenzó a reaccionar

-¡Esperen!

Tomando la pokebola que guardaba en su bolsillo, Dragón libero a Arcanine.

-¡Vamos persíguelos!

Montando encima de él, aceleraron detrás de los ladrones, luego de unos segundos gracias a la enorme velocidad de Arcanine los alcanzaron fácilmente.

Justo en frente de Dragón los Mankey habían abierto su mochila y estaban regando por todas partes sus pertenencias.

-¡Ustedes suelten eso!

Grito Dragón con todas sus fuerzas, al escucharlo los Mankey se detuvieron y dieron media vuelta, cuando lo hicieron Dragón se dio cuenta del error que cometió.

Mankey se enfada con mucha facilidad, es fácil darse cuenta cuando se enfada ya que empieza a agitarse y empieza a respirar fuertemente. Debido a la velocidad que alcanza cuando se enfurece, es imposible escapar a su cólera.

Todo el grupo que consistía de casi 30 Mankey dejo de correr y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

-¡Rayos! Arcanine usa Ascuas

Con su comando Arcanine arrojo una pequeña llama de su boca quemando a un Mankey que venía a atacarlo directamente, el ataque lo quemo gravemente pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo.

El Mankey salvaje se acercó y soltó un Arañazo a la cara de Arcanine

-Graaaw

Viendo que más pokemon se acercaban Dragón ordeno a Arcanine.

-Triturar

En ese momento Arcanine abrió sus enormes fauces y atrapo al Mankey que lo había Arañado, Triturar es un ataque que causa daño y tiene una probabilidad del 20% de bajar un nivel la defensa especial del objetivo.

Con gran facilidad sus colmillos se clavaron fácilmente en la carne de su enemigo, después de unas cuantas mordidas Arcanine lo arrojo lejos de ahí.

El Mankey se retorcía de dolor pero no daba signos de moverse, 1 fuera y faltaban 29, cuando los demás notaron lo que le habían hecho a su compañero los demás se enfurecieron todavía más.

Un Mankey que llego de repente soltó una Patada baja que derribo a Arcanine mientras los demás comenzaron a Arañarlo.

-Usa Ascuas Arcanine

Arcanine abrió su boca para lanzar su ataque ya que los Mankey estaban tan cerca eso le permitió quemar varios a la vez pero eso no detuvo su avance.

-De nuevo usa Ascuas

Aunque la diferencia entre niveles de Arcanine y Mankey debería ser considerable, aun así los golpes duelen.

Si la situación seguía así las cosas no terminarían bien para ninguno de los dos, pero no existía nada que Dragón pudiera hacer.

Ascuas, agilidad, triturar, inversión, rugido, malicioso, rastreo

Siendo los 4 primeros sus principales ataques, debido al bajo nivel de Growlithe, él no había podido aprender otros ataques así que él no tenía forma de defenderse contra tantos enemigos, un ataque como lanzallamas sería conveniente en este momento, sin embargo Arcanine todavía no lo aprendía.

Algunos ataques los aprenden naturalmente así como Raticate había aprendido Hipercolmillo en su batalla contra Mewtwo, pero eso era debido a la naturaleza de Raticate como roedor para el aprender ese ataque era tan natural como respirar y así como mordida paso a convertirse en triturar ya que la potencia de las mandíbulas de Arcanine aumento cuando evoluciono.

Mientras que otros se necesitan practicar para dominarlos, esto claro sin contar el uso de las MT que son máquinas que permiten aprender los ataques de forma instantánea.

Incluso algunos ataques no pueden ser aprendidos porque el pokemon simplemente no tiene el talento para aprenderlo.

El grupo de Mankey había rodeado a Arcanine y lo estaban atacando, Dragon podía observar que sus ojos eran intimidante y tenían cierto brillo, lo más probable es que los Mankey estuvieran usando el ataque Malicioso que baja un nivel la defensa del objetivo.

A pesar de que conforme la diferencia de nivel aumenta es poco probable que esos ataques afecten al pokemon si se utiliza el mismo ataque en forma grupal entonces su efectividad aumenta de manera enorme y eso provocaba que Arcanine sufriera más daño.

Incluso si Arcanine era rápido ni él podía esquivar ataques de 30 enemigos a la vez.

Poco a poco los ataques iban diezmando su energía si la seguía a ese ritmo Arcanine seria derrotado.

En el momento en que Dragón pensaba que hacer varios Mankey notaron su presencia y se dirigieron directamente a atacarlo.

-¡Agggh!

Dándole una patada baja Dragón cayó al piso, en el momento que Dragón iba ser atacado un torrente de fuego paso sobre su cabeza.

-¡GROOOOOOOOOAR!

Con el rugido de Arcanine lanzallamas salía por su boca, parece que el uso continuo de ascuas durante el combate le permitió a Arcanine aprender un nuevo movimiento.

Los Mankey que estaban atacando a Dragón fueron achicharrados enormemente, y ninguno daba señales de moverse.

-¡Ahahaha! ¡Querían pelear conmigo estúpidos monos les enseñare la diferencia entre nosotros!

Con esa obvia provocación Dragón le ordeno a Arcanine atacar una vez más

-¡Arcanine Lanzallamas quema todo lo que te rodea!

La orden fue inclemente del grupo de Mankey que los rodeaban la mayoría término siendo quemados, y los demás huyeron.

Cuando Dragón pensó que todo había terminado justo frente a él se hallaba un solitario Mankey que sostenía su mochila.

El Mankey observaba con gran intensidad el rostro de Dragón, él pensó que el Mankey estaba aterrado por el miedo y por eso no se movía así que él estaba pensando en una forma de recuperar su mochila sin que el pokemon huyera.

Sin embargo ese fue un gran error por parte de Dragón, ya que no todo el mundo era un cobarde como él y en ese momento un fuerte dolor llego a su cara, ya que su mochila se estampo directamente en su cara, en el momento que la mochila golpeo su cara, Mankey se arrojó a atacar a Arcanine con una velocidad increíble y fue cuando Mankey uso Golpes furia.

Golpes furia causa daño, golpeando al objetivo d veces en un mismo turno.

Pero porque Mankey ataco de manera alocada, los golpes no hicieron mucho daño pero Arcanine estaba bastante cansado y dañado por los ataques anteriores, así que esta oleada de ataques confundieron a Arcanine por un momento.

-Triturar

Aun así al escuchar la voz de su entrenador salió de su trance y con sus colmillos comenzó a mascar a Mankey con tremenda fuerza para el cansado Arcanine, después de un momento tomo a Mankey y lo arrojo contra un árbol.

Dragón sobándose la raspadura generada por la patada que le dieron, y el pequeño rasguño por el golpe recibido por la mochila, revisaba sus cosas creyendo que esta ocasión todo había terminado, pero Mankey se retorció y luego de unos instantes se levantó con pasos temblorosos.

Mankey era un pokemon que no retrocedía fácilmente y este en especial se veía bastante testarudo.

Al cabo de unos segundos una fuerte aura rodeo a Mankey y Dragón se dio cuenta de que era Foco energía.

Foco energía aumenta el índice de golpe crítico.

Mankey se preparaba para atacar, incluso con su cuerpo maltrecho, pero Arcanine no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, Dragón debía terminar con esto.

-Arcanine usa lanzallamas

Con gran potencia, fuego salió de su boca aun así Arcanine apenas había aprendido ese ataque y no lo controlaba bien, por lo que al usar mucha fuerza y al estar Mankey a bastante distancia el ataque fallo.

Mankey aprovecho la oportunidad y cerro la distancia que había entre él y el pokemon tipo fuego.

De esa forma Mankey asesto un Golpe kárate.

Golpe kárate es un movimiento que causa daño y tiene un alto índice de golpe crítico.

Aunado al efecto de foco energía, el golpe tenía toda la energía de Mankey, Arcanine soltó un chillido de dolor y retrocedió un par de pasos, apenas y se mantenía en pie gracias a la fuerza de voluntad, sin embargo las cosas estaban en su contra.

Rápidamente buscando en su mochila Dragón agarro lo primero que encontró y se lo arrojo a Mankey, sin embargo este lo repelió con gran facilidad mandándolo a volar cientos de metros en el aire hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Dragón siguió tomando cosas en su mochila y arrojándoselas, a pesar de que la mayoría las repelía, unas cuantas cosas si lo golpeaban, en medio de todo ese frenesí Dragón tomo sin darse cuenta un objeto circular y se lo arrojo a Mankey.

El objeto goleo de lleno la cara del pokemon y una luz roja lo envolvió y luego de unos segundos había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una pokebola.

-¿Lo capture?

Dragón permaneció atontado por mucho tiempo no comprendiendo que paso.

Al final recupero su mochila pero más de la mitad de sus provisiones y demás cosas se habían perdido, algunas cuantas se habían regado gracias a los Mankey pero la gran mayoría fueron destruidas por el fuego de Arcanine.

Aun así Dragón se sentía con la determinación para continuar a pesar de tener tan mala suerte.

Porque el éxito no se consigue con la buena suerte, es el resultado directo de un esfuerzo constante, de hecho la suerte no existe y si existe depende del individuo, entonces solo quedaba utilizar su propia voluntad de poder para transformar su mala suerte.

Solo el pensamiento positivo traerá buena suerte, con una sonrisa en su cara Dragón continuo su viaje después de todo la suerte favorece a los que sonríen.

Parte de sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, Dragón estaba seguro que solo buena suerte le aguardaba en el futuro, la vida no iba a abandonar a una buena persona como él.

Con eso en mente el continuo su viaje dejando a los Mankey con graves quemaduras de tercer grado tirados en el suelo a la vez que los pisaba, luego de dar un par de pasos escuchó sonidos repetidos de ramas y el de un objeto que se impactaba con cada ruido. Finalmente, un impacto aún mayor golpeó su espalda. Por un instante, dejó de respirar y toda sensación abandonó su cuerpo. Poco después, un dolor sordo llenó todo su cuerpo.

Y con eso Dragón juro no volver a sonreír.

Después de todo recordó que él no era una buena persona.


	26. Ninja

Capítulo 24: Ninja

Con el dolor insoportable que sentía en su espalda Dragón no entendía que ocurría, trato de moverse pero no podía, era como si algo lo estuviera presionando.

-¿Estoy viva?

Fue entonces que escucho una voz que hablaba por encima de su cabeza, Dragón estaba confundido pero pareció entender que lo que había ocurrido era que una persona le había caído encima.

-¿Estoy viva? ¡Estoy viva! Si lo sabía

De repente el peso que sentía fue levantado de su espalda pero fue solo un momento para luego caer con mayor intensidad sobre él y luego volver a levantarse y volver a caer.

Tal parecía que la persona que había caído sobre él estaba brincándole.

-Aghh, Pawwhg

Dragón sintió como era aplastado con cada brinco, y si no fuera por el hecho que sus huesos se habían fortalecidos debido a las múltiples fracturas que sufrió entonces él hubiera terminado tan plano como el piso.

-¡P, piedad! por favor bájate de mi

-¿Eh?

Con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba Dragón trato de hablar con la persona que feliz saltaba sobre él, cuando dicha persona escucho la voz de Dragón que provenía debajo de ella, dejo de brincar miro al piso y ahí vio la imagen de un moribundo chico que escupía de su boca lo que parecía una mezcla de sangre, saliva y los restos de su desayuno.

-¡Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Al percatarse lo que había pasado la persona encima de Dragón de manera ágil se alejó cerca de 5 metros, con tal solo un brinco.

-Buawhh

Por supuesto para brincar de tal forma tuvo que poner gran presión en la parte baja de su cuerpo y como resultado el impacto de tal salto fue transmitido directamente a Dragón terminando de sacar todo el contenido de su estómago, instantes después que el peso abandono su espalda Dragón pudo sentir como su conciencia se desvanecía.

En medio del bosque se hallaba Dragón tirado e inconsciente en el suelo, el cual después de un par de horas de estar así y conforme los rayos de sol comenzaban a traspasar sus parpados, comenzó lentamente a despertarse mientras emitía pequeños gruñidos.

\- Uhhhh…Mi cabeza

Decía Dragón mientras tocaba su cabeza parecía que aún no se había despertado completamente, por alguna razón el suelo era cálido y demasiado blando, su cabeza se sentía bastante cómoda en aquella posición por lo que continuo acostado durante un par de minutos mientras se despertaba de su estupor, pero lentamente se dio cuenta de algo, algo que le hizo despertar totalmente.

-¿Despertaste?

Desde arriba un par ojos estaban viéndolo, y el motivo por el que el que su cabeza se sentía tan a gusto era debido al hecho que Dragón estaba descansando sobre el regazo de otra persona, sorprendido al ver a alguien tan cerca de él, Dragón se levantó de un salto.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!

Grito nerviosamente Dragón al darse cuenta de la extraña posición en que se encontraba.

Con sumo cuidado observaba que la persona en cuestión era una chica que llevaba un traje negro al estilo ninja que cubría completamente su exuberante cuerpo, pelo largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y en su rostro llevaba una máscara obscura que cubría la mitad de su rostro soló dejando ver sus ojos.

Lentamente la chica ninja se levantó su altura era un poco más grande que la de Dragón así que estando frente a frente se veía un tanto intimidante.

-Disculpe por no presentarme mi nombre es Nagisa Hideo un ninja entrenado directamente bajo la guía de Koga el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia.

Expresó respetuosamente la chica ninja, mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida

Dragón se encontraba bastante sorprendido, si bien en el juego existían ninjas no se esperaba encontrar uno, era algo en parte emocionante, pero las palabras de la chica lo confundieron bastante "salvar" El no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa, lo último que el recordaba era ir caminando tranquilamente cuando algo le cayó encima y…

-¡Fuiste tú, casi me matas!

Recordando la razón por la que se hallaba tirado en el piso Dragón exploto en un ataque de ira pasara lo que pasara no iba a perdonarla.

-Lamento lo que hice, yo estaba entrenando como usualmente lo hago, no estaba concentrada y fue cuando recibí un ataque enemigo, de repente fui bombardeada por una lluvia de objetos para acampar que caían del cielo, fui una falla como ninja si no fuera por usted mi vida hubiese terminado por eso…

Nagisa pauso por un momento parecía estar reuniendo su determinación y en el siguiente momento hizo una declaración que dejo sin palabras a Dragón.

-¡Le llamaré "Amo" a partir de ahora mismo, y dedicaré todo de mi para usted! ¡Cuerpo y mente, todo!

-"¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Acaso estará loca? Como puede ser posible que esté dispuesta a servir a alguien por algo como eso, debe ser una especie de estafa además su historia se oye falsa, porque rayos caerían del cielo cosas para acampar"

Al decir esas palabras Dragón se acordó de la pelea que tuvo con Mankey y como el pokemon había arrojado varias de sus cosas cientos de metros en el aire, un sudor frio comenzó a correr por su espalda ya que si lo que decía esa chica era cierto entonces de no ser porque Dragón estaba debajo del árbol en ese momento ella pudo haber muerto, su ira desapareció y puso un rostro lo más amigable que pudo.

-No es necesario, no te preocupes estoy bien

Dio media vuelta y se preparó para irse, ya que si de alguna forma ella se enteraba que el culpable detrás del ataque era él, entonces serios problemas le esperaban.

-Inmediata respuesta, justo como se esperaba. No se arrepent… Espere ¿Dijo que no?

-Así es, estas cosas pasan así que no debemos guardar rencor cuando ocurran accidentes que pueden quitarle la vida a alguien más, ese tipo situaciones pasan a diario, por eso si llegas a encontrar al tipo que arrojo todas esas cosas no lo odies

Cuando Dragón volteo a ver a Nagisa noto que su mirada estaba fija en él, "¿Se dio cuenta que fui yo?" eso es lo que Dragón pensaba, justo cuando se preparaba para huir la mirada de Nagisa se ilumino al igual que una chica que estaba frente a su ídolo favorito.

-A pesar de lo que hice no está enfadado conmigo, para tener un corazón tan magnánimo como ese, mi convicción de servirle solo se ha fortalecido. En definitiva yo le seguiré de por vida

Lo que Dragón había dicho no era más que su propia forma de evitar la responsabilidad de lo que había hecho, pero Nagisa lo malinterpreto haciendo que su visión de Dragón se favorecía considerablemente.

-No, ya te dije que no además no te necesito

El objetivo de Dragón era encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo, por eso el tener compañeros no era algo bueno, si alguien se enteraba de lo que hacía lo tacharían de loco.

-¡Por supuesto no es gratis! Seguiré cualquier orden que me dé, y le serviré en todo lo que pueda incluso en el servicio nocturno ¿Qué tal?

Con tales palabras los ojos de Dragón bajaron discretamente a los enormes pechos de Nagisa que estaban descubiertos en gran medida y solo protegidos por una cota de malla que solo la hacían ver más atractiva.

Él estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero sacudiendo su cabeza, dejo todos los pensamientos negativos atrás.

-¿Qué no el bushido te prohíbe hacer ese tipo de cosas o algo así?

-Amo eso es para los samurái, yo soy un ninja

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? A mí ni me gusta Naruto

-¿Naruto?

-Olvida eso no lo entenderías, además no me llames amo, como sea mejor me voy

-Por favor acépteme como su sirviente, no podría seguir viviendo si no saldo mi deuda con usted

-¿Yo creía que los ninja no tenían honor?

\- Nosotros ninjas somos útiles porque podemos hacer cosas que violan el Bushido. Sin embargo, tenemos nuestro propio código moral. Y ya que salvo mi vida es obvio que debo pagarle con esta

Dragón se sentía demasiado culpable como para decir nada, Nagisa le estaba agradecida por salvarla de algo que el causo.

Pensando en la forma de cómo hacerla cambio de opinión, Nagisa lo tomó de la mano y se arrodilló ante él.

Nagisa lo miró directamente a los ojos. Hablaba en serio, eso se podía ver en su expresión

-Amo acépteme

-Amiga, solo tengo quince años, no puedo tener un ninja

-Le juro lealtad eterna

-Eso no me hace más viejo. Levántate

-No hasta que diga que sí.

-¿Entonces vas a arrastrarte de rodillas por el resto de tu vida? Levántate, por el amor de lo que más quieras

-Le juro lealtad eterna

-Deja de decir eso

-Sé mi amo

-Sí, bueno... "¿Por qué le gusto tanto desde el principio? La progresión es demasiado rápida. Maldición, debo pensar"

Con Nagisa en el piso de rodillas Dragón soltó su mano y con todo su poder se puso a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Como dice la expresión si no puedes con el enemigo huye de él.

Nagisa se hallaba de rodillas y Dragón la tomó por sorpresa así que la ventaja que tenía era considerable, ella no debía ser capaz de alcanzarlo, pero contrario a sus expectativas Nagisa estaba delante de el en cuestión de segundos.

Y a Dragón no le quedo de otra más que pensar "Justo como lo esperarías de un ninja."


	27. Perder

Capítulo 25: Perder

Cada vez que Dragón trataba de correr Nagisa lo alcanzaba, en definitiva la condición física de Dragón era pésima, pero la razón por la que era alcanzado tan fácilmente era por la velocidad sobrehumana de la ninja.

Él no iba ser capaz de perderla con su correr tan lento, pero si se trataba de velocidad entonces el en definitiva no perdería, o para ser más exactos Arcanine no perdería.

Según la entrada de la pokedex Arcanine es conocido por lo veloz que es. Dicen que es capaz de correr 10.000 km en 24 horas.

Si bien muchas de las cosas escritas en la pokedex eran una exageración, así como cuando suelen decir que los gatos siempre caen de pie, sin embargo esas exageraciones nacían porque tenían cierta verdad, así como un gato tenia gran habilidad en cuanto a las caídas, la habilidad de Arcanine para correr era asombrosa, no había forma que una persona fuese capaz de superarlo.

Tomando la pequeña pokebola de su bolsa Dragón libero a su pokemon.

Con gran precisión se montó sobre él y en cuestión de segundos había dejado a Nagisa atrás.

Pero eso solo duro por breves segundos ya que inmediatamente detrás de Dragón iba Nagisa sobre un Ninjask.

Arcanine era rápido, pero Ninjask era otro nivel.

Se decía que Ninjask se mueve a una velocidad tan alta que no se puede ver, incluso cuando su llanto se puede oír claramente. Por esta razón, durante mucho tiempo se creyó que este pokémon era invisible.

Con cada instante que pasaba la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, la habilidad de Ninjask impulso aumentaba la velocidad del Pokémon poseedor en un nivel al final de cada turno.

Así que en unos cuantos minutos su velocidad sobrepasaría la de Arcanine y escapar sería imposible.

-¡Vamos Arcanine mas rápido!

Dado que una carrera de velocidad no era una opción, Dragón opto por utilizar otras tácticas de evasión, dando un giro de 90 grados Arcanine se arrojó contra los arbustos del bosque y comenzó a realizar gran cantidad de zigzagueos, aun así sus intentos de evasión parecían ser inútiles ya que la ninja seguía detrás de ellos.

-¡Deja de seguirme!

Le exclamó Dragón a Nagisa.

-No hasta que acepte ser mi amo

-¿Si acepto dejaras de seguirme?

-No, mi deber es seguir a mi amo toda mi vida

-Arcanine más rápido

Escuchando la voz llena de pánico de su entrenador Arcanine pareció entender los deseos de su entrenador, y en ese instante su velocidad acelero solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para poder separarse de Nagisa.

Siguieron corriendo un rato más pero Arcanine seguía herido y cansado de su pelea con los Mankey, por lo que su fatiga le impido continuar.

-Regresa Arcanine

Dándole un merecido descanso a su pokemon, Dragón observo sus alrededores, Nagisa no se veía por ninguna parte, tal parecía que por fin la había perdido.

Aun así no había ni una sola pizca de alivio en la situación actual de Dragón, ya que se dio cuenta que no solo perdió a Nagisa, sino que el mismo se había extraviado.

Él no tenía idea de por dónde salir, y Arcanine ya no tenía fuerza para continuar, Mankey también seguía herido y Dragón dudaba mucho que fuera a obedecerlo.

Sin pokemon disponibles andar por el bosque era muy peligroso y más si no sabías donde estabas.

Varado en un punto muerto Dragón se hallaba sumido en la desesperación.

Recargándose contra un árbol comenzó a pensar en que es lo que haría.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿qué pasó con Nagisa? Me pareció, que ella venia hacia esta dirección hace un rato así que ya debió de haberme alcanzado...

Dragón miro hacia todos lados pero no veía a nadie a su alrededor, fue entonces que escucho el sonido de hojas moviéndose por encima de su cabeza.

-No puede ser

Pero, ese no puede ser pasó como si fuera natural.

-¡Gaahh!

Dragón no necesito siquiera mirar hacia arriba, Nagisa estaba de pie frente a sus ojos como si se hubiera tele transportado.

-Amo no importa el tiempo o distancia yo siempre lo encontrare

-Eso es encantador y espeluznante. Pero tengo cosas que quiero hacer solo así que déjame

-Descuide amo le prometo darle privacidad cuando quiera autosatisfacerse

-...A eso no me refiero Además, esas proclamaciones de tu lealtad eterna por mí son cada vez más perturbadoras... es un poco incómodo para ser honesto. Así que por favor tranquilízate un poco.

Pero mi lealtad por usted es eterna.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy hablando.

-Amo usted es la razón de mi existencia

-¡Ya basta de eso por favor!

Agobiado de la inútil conversación que había tenido decidió irse, ya no iba a perder más su tiempo, dejando atrás a Nagisa comenzó a caminar sin embargo recordó la situación donde se encontraba.

-¿Oye me podrías ayudar a salir de aquí?

Dragón volteo a mirar a Nagisa pero en ese momento la actitud servicial que había mantenido frente a Dragón desapareció, como si de un sueño se hubiera tratado.

Ignorando a Dragón, Nagisa dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

-¿Hola, me escuchas?

-Solo mi amo puede darme órdenes

-No es una orden, soló te pido un favor

-Solo sirvo a mi amo

-Por favor necesito salir de aquí

-Es una lástima que no tenga un excelente ninja que lo pueda ayudar

Dando un suspiro de cansancio a Dragón no le quedo de otra que aceptar su derrota.

Lentamente se acercó a Nagisa quien todavía le daba la espalda.

-De acuerdo, puedes ser mi ninja, samurái, caballero, payaso o lo que quieras

Un gran brillo lleno los ojos de Nagisa, se arrodillo con el mayor de los respetos, agacho su cabeza y comenzó a recitar una especie de juramento.

-Las estrellas son mis ojos

El viento es mi oído

La noche es el traje

El frio es mi espíritu

La sombra es mi aliado

Mi determinación es mi fuerza

Mi honestidad hacia mi amo es mi único calor

-Si como sea ahora sácame de aquí

-A todas tus órdenes estoy dispuesta a cumplir, la salida del bosque esta por aquí

Señalo Nagisa en cierta dirección que indicaba la salida, Dragón comenzó a caminar mientras pensaba en lo que Nagisa le había dicho, y una idea surgió en su cabeza.

-¿En serio cualquier orden?

-Por supuesto, incluso si usted pide mi cuerpo no me negare, acatare todo lo que me pida que haga, a excepción de separarnos

Diciendo esta línea, le corto la última esperanza que Dragón tenia de deshacerse de la ninja.

Fastidio lleno su cuerpo, dejándola arrodillada en el suelo, comenzó a apresurar su andar sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

-Está bien incluso si me ignora, eso también me gusta

Murmuro Nagisa cuya existencia fue olvidada, que estaba lejos de enfadarse, ella se sonrojó y su respiración se volvió agitada.

No he oído nada de eso, su voz es demasiado baja...eso fue lo que pensó Dragón

Continuo marchando por el bosque con la ninja en detrás de él.

Primero se perdió en el bosque y luego perdió ante la insistencia de Nagisa.

Dragón en definitiva era un gran perdedor.


	28. Compañía

Capítulo 26: Compañía

Dragón y Nagisa caminaban silenciosamente a través del bosque, ellos llevaban varias horas marchando pero la salida del bosque no se veía cercana.

A pesar de que Dragón quería salir lo más pronto de ahí, Arcanine estaba agotado, y Dragón no quería arriesgar su salud, aunque al principio se le había ocurrido utilizar el Ninjask de Nagisa para ir más rápido su mirada perforante le hacían sentir bastante incómodo y por eso dudaba siquiera de pedirle algún favor, con su lento andar pronto el sol comenzó a ocultarse, con los rayos de luz desvaneciendo la fatiga lo alcanzo y a Dragón no le quedo opción más que acampar en el bosque.

Lentamente comenzó a revisar todos los objetos que le quedaban en la mochila, había perdido la gran mayoría, pero las cosas básicas aún estaban ahí.

Mientras Dragón organizaba sus cosas Nagisa solo se quedó parada observándolo intensamente.

Desde que Dragón había aceptado ser su amo, ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, después de todo para Dragón toda esa situación era demasiado extraña, el raramente hablaba con las personas, tenía pocos conocidos y aún menos amigos por eso no era muy bueno socializando y sobre todo jamás había sido amo de nadie, bueno el realmente dudaba que muchas personas tuvieran experiencia en esa última.

Después de revisar todo saco un sartén y un paquete de comida, según las instrucciones solo debía poner a fuego los ingredientes.

Junto un par de ramas y hojas las cuales estaba tratando de prender con un pequeño encendedor.

Sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo intentara el fuego no encendía.

Él era el autor de uno de los mayores incendios en la historia de la humanidad y el no poder encender una simple fogata era bastante frustrante.

Después de un par de minutos intentándolo sin éxito Dragón estampó el encendedor contra el piso, viendo la situación Nagisa se acercó.

-Permítame amo

Arrojó las ramas que Dragón había juntado y coloco otras diferentes, agrego un poco más de hojas y el fuego prendió inmediatamente.

-No funciona si las ramas no están secas, además colocó el sartén al revés

Tomando los ingredientes de la bolsa coloco encima del sartén y con total naturalidad comenzó a preparar la comida.

Si bien Dragón había aprendido a limpiar en los tres meses que paso con Aurelia, el básicamente era alguien inútil en lo referente a cualquier otra cosa.

Luego de un rato la comida estuvo lista.

-Por favor disfrute

Dijo Nagisa, extendiéndole un plato tal cual si le estuviera dando una ofrenda a algún tipo de Rey.

-G-gracias

Dragón tomo el plato con cierta reservación.

La única persona que lo había tratado de esa forma era su madre, por eso la conducta de Nagisa era bastante vergonzosa y él no se acostumbraba a ser tratado así.

Probando la comida se dio cuenta que tenía bastante buen sabor a pesar de ser comida instantánea.

No obstante le era sumamente difícil comer con Nagisa viéndolo.

-¿Por qué no comes tú también?

-Comer junto a mi amo, no sería capaz de cometer tan insolente acto

Dragón no sabía cómo tratar con ella, para empezar el no entendía que podía ganar ella con toda esa situación de amo-sirviente, siendo un antisocial, el no confiaba en las personas si no conocía las intenciones por las que actuaban por eso tenía cierta inquietud al estar junto a ella.

Además su vigilancia constante lo estaba agotando

-Come

-¿Es una orden?

Suspirando, Dragón no pudo más que rendirse ante la situación, como dice la expresión si no puedes con el enemigo finge unírtele.

-Sí, es una orden

-Entiendo

Pensando que la situación se calmaría Dragón regreso a comer no obstante pesar de que Nagisa comenzó a comer no removió su mirada sobre el así que al final la situación siguió igual.

Y aunque comer siendo observado era incómodo, eso no lo detuvo de comer hasta reventar.

Esa era la única forma de acallar aquella sensación que se formaba en su estómago debido al estrés.

Pero sin importar cuanto comiera su ansiedad no desaparecía, a pesar de que se había tranquilizado bastante a comparación de sus primeros días de haber llegado al mundo pokemon su angustia aún permanecía.

Al terminar de comer, había obscurecido, Dragón tenía sueño así que decidió que era hora de dormir, apago la fogata y Dragón guardo las cosas que había utilizado.

-Voy a dormir

-De acuerdo

Debido a que la tienda de campaña había sido quemada Dragón saco una bolsa de dormir.

La puso el suelo y se preparó para dormir.

Justo cuando se disponía a dormir Nagisa tomo unas cuantas ramas caídas y las comenzó a apilar para formar una especie de muro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Esto ayuda acortar el aire al dormir a la intemperie.

Una vez terminado el muro, Nagisa se arrodillo junto a Dragón y continúo viéndolo.

-¿No vas a dormir?

-Mi deber es vigilarlo en todo momento

Dragón miro a los ojos de Nagisa y cierta sensación de peligro recorrió su espalda, los ojos de la ninja eran parecidos a los de un predador sobre su presa.

Él tenía miedo de ser acuchillado repentinamente por la espalda.

Aun así él había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sentido miedo de morir, cuantas veces había sentido esa sensación de incertidumbre por el futuro, ese temor que sentía a lo nuevo y desconocido sobre lo que le deparaba el mundo, esa sensación que le limitaba para tomar decisiones.

Las malas noches que había tenido a veces sin dejar de pensar sobre ello le agotaban y no le ayudaban para tomar buenas decisiones.

Mientras estaba acostado Nagisa lo seguía vigilando intensamente.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-Es natural que siga a mi amo

-No me refiero a porque quieres que yo sea tu amo

\- Es natural que un ninja siga a un amo

-¿Es así?

-Si

Dándole esas respuestas sin sentido, Dragón se dio cuenta de que Nagisa no le diría el motivo por el cual lo seguía.

Cansado decidió dormirse, no valía la pena seguir hablando con ella, Dragón se volteo tratando de ignorar la mirada de Nagisa.

De por si a Dragón le era difícil dormir, teniendo una acosadora le dificultaba todavía más conciliar el sueño.

La única ocasión que él pudo dormir en paz fue aquella vez que lo hizo con Aurelia.

El rostro de su compañera de habitación llego inmediatamente a su mente.

Algunos días parecieron más duros que otros, quizás algo más fríos también, sin embargo cuando necesitaba de alguien con quien conversar, Aurelia estaba ahí para él, ella era alguien que le comprendía en toda su magnitud y sentía lo que él estaba sintiendo.

En verdad era patético, no había pasado ni un día desde que se habían separado y ya se encontraba melancólico.

Realmente se sentía solitario sin ella a su alrededor.

Recordando eso Dragón volvió a mirar a Nagisa, y como era de suponer la ninja ni se movió un milímetro y su mirada seguía siempre en Dragón.

Viendo su rostro, se preguntaba ¿En qué pensaría la ninja? No parecía llevar gran cantidad de cosas, aparte de un pequeño bolso amarrado a su cintura ¿Y si en verdad hablaba en serio sobre seguirlo? ¿Ella no tenía un hogar al cual regresar?

Sin intención alguna la boca de Dragón se abrió casi automáticamente.

-¿No deberías avisar a tu familia?

-No se preocupe, ya he decidido ser devota a usted, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Nagisa fue sorprendida por la pregunta repentina de Dragón así que solo pudo responder de esa forma.

-Solo pensaba que es solitario no poder contactar con tu familia

La madre de Dragón era una mujer bastante trabajadora, que había dedicado toda su vida a cuidar de su hijo, una madre cariñosa que le gustaba mimar a su hijo, al extremo que lo había vuelto un completo inútil.

Seguramente en estos momentos su madre se hallaba muerta de la preocupación, sin siquiera ser capaz de dormir.

-"Ya veo, extraño a mi familia"

Pensando en ello una de las causas más grandes de su ansiedad era el hecho de no poder ver a su madre, Dragón no conocía a su padre y su madre no tenía familiares, por eso la familia de Dragón solo constaba de ella y el.

En ese momento una mano se posó sobre el pecho de Dragón, Nagisa lo miro directamente a los ojos y le hablo de una manera casual y tranquilizadora, muy distinta a su voz normal de sirviente.

-Descuide yo estoy a su lado

-Gracias

Sus ojos se quedaron plasmados sobre los de la ninja sus ojos brillaban con el resplandor de la luna eran tan hermosos que le era difícil separar la mirada de ella.

-Siempre estaremos juntos, incluso en la muerte

-Ahora en verdad me estas asustando

Aunque inmediatamente volvió a voltearse ignorando su mirada, esto era en vano porque Dragón podía sentir su mirada sobre él.

Cuando abandono la academia, Dragón se encontraba bastante nervioso sobre salir a explorar el mundo, él pensaba que se iba a sentir solo primera noche, y debía de tener cuidado durmiendo a la intemperie, sin embargo con la compañía de Nagisa ninguna de las cosas que había temido ocurrieron.

Por ella fue capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta, fue capaz de comer, recibir protección del viento y si no fuera por su acosante mirada todo sería perfecto.

Aun así esa sensación de ser observado le brindo cierta sensación de seguridad, de esa forma Dragón cerro sus ojos.

-Buenas noches

Con esas palabras de Nagisa su conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse.


	29. Monte Moon

Capítulo 27: Monte Moon

A la mañana siguiente, después de despertar Nagisa y Dragón continuaron con su travesía, obviamente Dragón ignoro el hecho que cuando despertó Nagisa lo seguía viendo, aunque tenía curiosidad de saber cómo lo hizo había cosas que era mejor no saber.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas horas más al fin lograron salir del bosque y de esa forma se dirigieron rumbo al centro pokemon cercano a la entrada de Monte Moon.

Unos cuantos minutos más de caminar y Dragón pudo visualizar lo que era un pequeño centro en un lugar remoto, cuando lo vio una sensación de alivio lo lleno, el sólo contaba con dos pokemon y ambos estaban agotados por lo que no serían capaces de pelear si algo ocurría, así que su situación era un tanto precaria, y si bien Nagisa estaba con él, esa sensación de tener que depender de alguien mas no le era muy placentera.

Entrando al centro pokemon se notaba que el ambiente era sombrío, a pesar de que había varias personas la mayoría se notaban tristes incluso algunos estaban heridos, Dragón trato de ir frente al mostrador para curar a sus pokemon pero justo ahí se encontraba un oficial de policía.

Dragón se hallaba nervioso no solo él se había ido sin permiso de la policía, sino que también poseía un Arcanine el cual nunca le informo a la policía de su existencia, por lo que él pensaba que sería riesgoso acercarse al mostrador.

Pensando en eso Dragón se quedó parado unos segundos en ese momento el policía se dio la vuelta y noto su presencia.

-¡Oye tú!

El oficial se dirigió directamente hacia él.

En ese instante Dragón se preparó para escapar pero antes de que se pudiera mover, Nagisa intervino.

-¿Desea algo con mi amo?

Al escucharla el oficial se dio cuenta de su existencia, parecía que ella tenía cierta habilidad para ocultar su presencia.

-¿Amo?

Mirando a Nagisa el oficial quedo sorprendido por ver a alguien aparecer repentinamente vestido de esa forma y sobre todo por la forma en que se refería a Dragón.

-Yo, Nagisa Hideo, tengo a alguien con quien he jurado compartir mi destino, estar cerca de él en todo momento. Se trata de mi amo

Ella tenía un magnífico tono de voz, sus palabras fueron dichas con gran magnificencia siempre y cuando uno obviara el hecho de que ella se estaba declarando propiedad de alguien más.

De alguna manera el policía dijo tartamudeando, "¿Eh?", "¿Qué está diciendo así de repente?"

Incluso todos los demás presentes hicieron expresiones que parecían decir eso.

Mientras el miraba alternativamente entre Dragón y la chica ninja. Parecía que no podía procesar la información. También quedaron perplejos las personas que estaban alrededor. Bueno, las expresiones de los varones decían, "¡Eso no puede ser!", mientras miraban sin descanso entre Dragón y Nagisa.

Aun así recuperando su compostura el oficial comenzó a hablar con ambos.

-¿Jóvenes que hacen por aquí?

Debido a que fue un evento tan repentino, sin darse cuenta Dragón se paralizo de los nervios, pensando que hacer, "huir", "fingir no hablar el mismo idioma", y "vamos a quemar todo", eran todas las opciones que se le habían ocurrido en su mente. En especial no sabía cómo se le había ocurrido la última.

Dragón, que no podía mantenerse congelado para siempre, murmuró un pequeño "Nada" con la boca seca.

Debido a la palabra que el inconscientemente dejó escapar, su cuerpo, que se había puesto rígido debido a la increíble situación, había recuperado su libertad.

El oficial que lo escuchó suavemente asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta.

-¿Planean Cruzar hacia Ciudad Celeste?

-S-Si

Aunque nervioso Dragón respondió al oficial.

-Les recomiendo que no intenten llegar a través de Monte Moon

-¿Por qué?

Con un tono severo de voz que parecía estar regañando a Dragón el policía comenzó a explicar la situación.

-En estos momentos ese lugar está ocupado por miembros del Team Rocket, aunque no sabemos que es lo que planean, de momento solo sabemos que están atacando a los que tratan de cruzar, así también a los ciudadanos de Ciudad Celeste

Eso explicaba el ambiente y las heridas en las personas.

Por cierto, la razón por la que se acercó a Dragón era para aplicar "Presión" que afectó a los alrededores, también su tono de voz era hecho a propósito. Su razón era que los chicos de los alrededores, que les dieron miradas deprimentes, le comprendieran. "No traten de cruzar, ¿de acuerdo?", o algo así. A juzgar por las pálidas expresiones de los chicos de los alrededores, parecía que no había necesidad de darles más advertencias.

Suavizando su tono de voz, siguió hablando.

-Les recomiendo que pospongan su viaje a ciudad Celeste, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir, tengan cuidado

Con esas últimas palabras el oficial se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Con la tremenda sensación de opresión desaparecida, Dragón casi se derrumba a la vez que dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

Pero antes de que el oficial se marchara dio la vuelta y miro de nuevo a Dragón

-Una última cosa, piensen acerca del lugar y momento para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Por favor mantengan sus juegos de rol para la alcoba, y tu jovencito no deberías forzar a tu novia a decirte así en publico

Cuando dijo eso, Dragón se dio cuenta de que las miradas se concentraban en él. Todo el mundo los estaba observando mientras susurraban silenciosamente entre sí, mientras reían, o lo veían con disgusto. Daban la impresión de querer decir: "¡Consíganse un cuarto!" o "¡Eeeek, que sucio!" o "Tsk. Ese suertudo… muere de una vez".

Era como si estuvieran mirando a un mujeriego que no hacía más que aprovecharse de las mujeres.

"Oye yo no la estoy forzando"

Eso es lo que quería gritar pero pensó que eso solo causaría más problemas por lo que decidió quedarse callado.

Dragón y Nagisa se acercaron al mostrador, como de costumbre, la enfermera Joy apareció, y ella fue la que les dio la bienvenida en este momento. Su voz estaba llena de nerviosismo.

-B-Bienvenidos ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Queremos curar a nuestros pokemon y una habitación para pasar la noche

Dragón solo pidió una habitación porque quería dormir en una cama en lugar del bosque, no había intenciones ocultas en eso y la enfermera Joy replico con "Lo acepto, así que por favor déjamelo a mí", con una cara que lo aceptaba y aclaraba, pero sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Si lo que había dicho el oficial era combinado con lo que Dragón había pedido, ella claramente podía ver sus intenciones.

De inmediato, ella alternó sus miradas entre Dragón y Nagisa y eso dio lugar a que sus mejillas se ruborizasen más.

-Por favor procuren no molestar a los demás

Con esa advertencia de la enfermera pequeñas lágrimas querían brotar del rostro de Dragón, quien una vez más fue confundido como un pervertido.

Ocultando su vergüenza Dragón dejo a sus pokemon a la vez que trataba de ignorar las miradas de los demás.

Luego llegó la hora del almuerzo. Mientras se dirigía a comer, fue asaltado por la ansiedad, no podía dejar de sentir que se estaba dirigiendo de frente contra un campo minado aún más aterrador.

Dragón no se explicaba porque estos eventos seguían ocurriendo, que el equipo Rocket atacara en el monte Moon era algo que pasaba en el juego, sin embargo en el juego el protagonista era el que se enfrentaba al equipo Rocket y era él, el que lo destruía; no obstante la aparición de Mewtwo, la destrucción del gimnasio eran cosas que no sucedían, ¿porque algunas cosas del juego ocurrían y otras no? ¿Este en verdad era el mundo del videojuego?

Sin importar la respuesta el equipo Rocket seguía existiendo y si Dragón trataba de cruzar hacia ciudad Celeste lo más probable es que tuviese que enfrentarlos, lo que le ocasionaba dudas sobre ir o no.

Perderlo todo, a eso se enfrentaba no solo sus posesiones sino también su vida, a diferencia del videojuego ellos no eran villanos de comedia sino delincuentes reales por lo que sería peligroso acercárseles, en el mejor de los casos si se enfrentaba a ellos y perdía solo sus objetos y pokemon, eso no sería diferente a si lo mataran, sobrevivir sin un pokemon para él le sería imposible.

Pero eso todavía no era excusa para escapar, el en definitiva debía llegar a ciudad Celeste había algo muy importante para él ahí, una pista que podría ayudarlo a volver a casa.

Tomar otra ruta no era opción, él no quería retrasarse ni un instante de su objetivo, sin importar el peligro si eso significaba aunque sea llegar solo segundo antes a su hogar bien valía la pena continuar.

El miedo lo inundaba pero su poco valor y deseos de avanzar en su aventura fueron superiores, por lo que decidió seguir adelante.

Viendo a su compañera de viaje frente a él, se asombraba de la habilidad de Nagisa para comer sin remover su máscara.

Dejando de lado eso le habló.

-Iré a monte Moon

-Entiendo

Al escuchar esas palabras Nagisa siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dragón se hallaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Nagisa, en definitiva ir a monte Moon era arriesgado, pero parecía que ella no comprendía la situación, si bien Dragón era alguien que no le importaba lo que le pasara a los demás siempre y cuando no tuviera que ver con él, si algo le pasaba a Nagisa sólo porque estaba siguiéndolo eso en definitiva le dejaría un mal sabor de boca.

-Será mejor que regreses

-Me niego

-¿Qué no se supone que debes obedecerme en todo?

-Así no funcionan los ninja

-Es peligroso

-Por eso debo acompañarlo

-¡Arghhh!

Dragón soltó un grito de frustración, estaba harto de hablar con una persona tan testaruda, el en definitiva no quería hacerse responsable si algo le pasaba, pero parecía que las palabras no servirían.

Varios pensamientos surgieron dentro de su cabeza sobre como deshacerse de ella, entre ellos el de darle un golpe un golpe en la cabeza para hacerle perder la conciencia, sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta un cuchillo venia hacia él, logro esquivarlo solo por pura suerte pero aun así le corto su mejilla derecha.

Frente a él estaba Nagisa con su mano extendida.

Lo que ocurrió es que ella le había arrojado uno de los cubiertos con los que comía.

-¡Lo siento amo sentí un aura hostil y reaccione por instinto!

-No, no importa

De manera inmediata Nagisa se disculpó lo más sinceramente que pudo, parecía que en verdad ella no sabía porque había hecho semejante cosa a la persona a quien llamaba amo.

En cambio Dragón no pudo más que responder de manera rígida mientras sudor frio escurría de su cuerpo, tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos.

Esa noche no pudo dormir debido al gran temor que le ocasionaba la mirada de Nagisa.

A la mañana siguiente recogiendo sus pokemon que se habían recuperado por completo Dragón y Nagisa se dirigieron rumbo a Monte Moon.

-¿No vas a cambiar de opinión?

Antes de entrar Dragón le pregunto por última vez a Nagisa.

-No

Y como todas las veces anteriores respondió de la misma manera.

-Ojala te devore un pokemon salvaje

-¿Expresó algo amo?

Dijo Nagisa a la vez que tomaba un pequeño cuchillo de su bolso.

-Nada

Así Dragón comenzó su aventura con riesgo de morirse sin siquiera haber pisado la entrada de tan peligroso lugar


	30. Exploración

Capítulo 28: Exploración

Monte Moon la única montaña de Kanto, su interior es un enorme laberinto.

Es una montaña formada por cuevas conectadas entre sí, hogar de muchos Pokémon salvajes, llena de incontables peligros.

Y justamente uno de esos peligros estaba justo frente a él, un violento y peligroso pokemon que parecía atacar a cualquiera que se le acercara y ese violento pokemon era nada menos que.

-¡Mankey!

Bajo los pies de Mankey se hallaba una pila de pokemon tipo piedra destrozados, y el comienzo de tan cruenta escena fue culpa de Dragón.

Una vez entraron a la cueva Dragón y Nagisa se toparon con una gran cantidad de pokemon que actuaban de manera agresiva incluso si ellos trataban de evitarlos.

Los pokemon estaban agitados por culpa del equipo Rocket por lo que los usualmente pacíficos pokemon eran hostiles a los viajeros sin importar de quien se tratara.

Viéndose rodeado de tantos pokemon Dragón pensó que sería una buena idea sacar a Mankey para que entrenara un poco, siendo un pokemon tipo lucha no tendría que preocuparse de los pokemon tipo roca, sin embargo esto fue un error de juicio de su parte.

Mankey se enfada con mucha facilidad. No duda en atacar a cualquier cosa y sin ningún motivo. Si alcanza el estado de furia, no es nada seguro acercarse a él ya que no es capaz de distinguir entre amigos y enemigos.

En el segundo que lo libero Mankey se abalanzó sobre lo primero que entro en su vista y por desgracia eso fueron los pobres pokemon del Monte Moon.

Ya llevaban un buen tramo de la cueva recorrido y Mankey no daba signos de cansarse, el haber derrotado a tantos pokemon había aumentado su fuerza y su resistencia.

La constitución física de los pokemon era algo que aún no se comprendía al cien por ciento por los científicos del mundo,y aunque suene absurdo no saber nada de los seres que llevan años analizando, también en la tierra existen muchas cosas que no se comprenden de la naturaleza.

No cabe duda que mientras más se investigaba más misterios surgían, especialmente cuando se trata de saber acerca del reino pokemon, ya que día con día se descubren nuevas especies, pues la realidad es que la naturaleza es extraordinaria y los avances tecnológicos hasta la fecha no son capaces de poder analizar o descubrir a todos, sin embargo, existen datos curiosos sobre su existencia que pueden dejar con la boca abierta a cualquiera, especialmente cuando hablamos de su evolución y como crecen con cada pelea, que en algunos casos es de lo más inusual y escalofriante que se pueda encontrar en todo el planeta.

Un mundo donde cada vez que peleas aumenta tu fuerza, Dragón pensó que algo tan bizarro como eso era como si la propia naturaleza te recompensara por destruir y una vez más esa opresión en su pecho lo volvió a asaltar.

A pesar de que un organismo con esas cualidades pueda escucharse fantasioso, si se pensaba bien también era fantasioso el cerebro humano.

Así como un pokemon gana fuerza por dar un simple golpe, un ser humano puede aumentar su inteligencia solo por hablar y leer, incluso el solo hecho de observar algo hace que un ser humano gane conocimiento y mientras más observe más inteligente una persona se volverá, si una persona se la pasa estudiando toda su vida entonces su inteligencia será mayor a la de aquellos que lo rodean.

Los pokemon al pelear su nivel aumenta lo que hace que sus características físicas aumenten, incluso si solo es un golpe eso también ayuda a subir el nivel, por lo que un pokemon que pelee constantemente se volverá fuerte rápidamente.

¿Y si así es la naturaleza pokemon entonces porque no entrenar como loco hasta haber subido de nivel a todos los pokemon de tu equipo?

Incluso si lo que él hacía era ilegal, de seguro muchos grupos criminales como el equipo Rocket no se preocuparían por pequeñeces como esa

¿Entonces por qué más personas no hacían lo mismo que Dragón?

Esto puede sonar un tanto brusco pero si el estudiar te hace más inteligente ¿Por qué no pasar todo el día estudiando? En la sociedad actual donde la inteligencia tiene mayor precedencia que la fuerza física, ¿Por qué no todas las personas se dedican a estudiar?

La respuesta era simple ¿Realmente hay diversión en estar todo el tiempo frente a un libro? ¿No es mejor estudiar solo un poco y disfrutar del tiempo restante? ¿Por qué pasar horas y horas repetidamente haciendo algo que es como trabajo manual, no eso sería muy agobiante?

No estoy tratando de insultar a aquellos que les gusta estudiar, pero la mayoría de las personas no elegiría hacer algo repetidamente sin cansancio y menos cuando se trata de poner a dos criaturas a pelear.

Era una cruel escena golpear a un ser vivo de esa manera, pero aun así Mankey era del tipo que no se preocupaba por eso, y aunque una parte Dragón quería detenerlo en realidad Dragón quería que Mankey continuara, mientras más pelee más fuerza tendrá y más seguro estará Dragón.

Las personas no se preocupan mucho por el estudio, solo porque no es una situación de vida o muerte. Probablemente todos tendrían grados universitarios si estuvieran amenazados con la muerte si es que no estudian.

Dragón no tenía planes para detener esta masacre, él y Growlithe ya habían hecho cosas similares cuando entrenaban en el bosque, pero cualquier persona normal sentiría renuencia a ver una sangrienta imagen como esa y para mala suerte de Dragón una persona normal se hallaba detrás de él.

Sintiendo una mirada penetrante, Dragón giro su cuello.

-Nagisa esto… ¡esto no es lo que piensas!

Recordando la existencia de Nagisa quien lo veía con una mirada inquisitiva que parecía estar llena de decepción y reproche, Dragón se preocupó.

Si lo reportaba o peor aún si lo tratara de detener, se tendría que enfrentar a ella, y él no tenía confianza en que pudiera ganar, aquella vez con Donato logró ganar sólo porque era una pelea 1 a 1, si se trataba de una batalla a todo o nada entonces Dragón solo contaba con Arcanine y un Mankey que no lo obedecía, suponiendo que Nagisa tuviera los seis pokemon oficiales entonces en cuestión de números Dragón perdería.

Si bien Nagisa había decidido seguirlo, eso sólo pudo haber sido por simple capricho, no había forma de que alguien normal pudiera permitir que se cometiera semejante vejación a los pokemon.

-Ahora entiendo

No obstante contrario a sus expectativas, el rostro de Nagisa se relajó a la vez que hablaba como si de verdad entendiera las circunstancias.

-Así es, ya recuerdo lo que me dijo la primera vez que nos conocimos "estas cosas pasan, así que no debemos guardar rencor cuando ocurran accidentes que pueden quitarle la vida a alguien más, ese tipo situaciones pasan a diario"

Con voz solemne Nagisa siguió hablando, ignorando la cara perpleja de Dragón que no entendía la situación

-El mundo es un lugar cruel, que sólo existe para lastimar a la gente y ser conquistado. Para sobrevivir, cortará a sus enemigos y tomará lo que quiera.

Como era de esperar de mi amo, usted vive la vida a su manera.

Descuide yo su ninja lo entiendo completamente.

-"Y como era de esperar de mi ninja tu no entiendes nada"

Esa era la contestación que Dragón quería dar, sin embargo decidió quedarse callado y aprovechar que no tuvo que lidiar con una situación problemática.

Sin embargo, a punto de continuar Dragón no pudo evitar darse vuelta y preguntar.

-¿Estas bien con eso?

Incluso si Nagisa decía que lo entendía acompañar a una persona así, era algo que seguro causaría dudas.

-Sin importar si usted es una absoluta maldad no le dejare

Y aun así la expresión en el rostro de Nagisa demostraba que su determinación de seguirlo no había mermado ni un poco y parecía que su convicción era incluso mayor que antes.

Así con el sonido de Mankey triturando a los pokemon de tipo roca, siguió su exploración de Monte Moon sin percance alguno.

Pesado, esa era la única forma de llamar a lealtad que Nagisa había impuesto sobre Dragón, una lealtad que sentía sin importar el número de cosas horribles que hiciera no lo abandonaría.

Para buena suerte de Dragón una persona normal no se hallaba detrás de él.


	31. Debilidad

Capítulo 29: Debilidad

Mientras más profundo avanzaban más oscura se ponía la cueva por lo que la visibilidad se reducía notablemente.

-Amo tenga cuidado con sus pasos

Por ese motivo Nagisa estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento que hacia Dragón, continuaron su travesía de esa forma solo con los sonidos de Mankey golpeando a los pokemon y el de los pasos de Dragón ya que el andar de Nagisa era prácticamente inaudible.

Siguiendo caminando así Mankey mando volar a un Geodude con suficiente fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared haciendo que varios fragmentos de piedra salieran volando.

Nagisa rápidamente intervino y puso a Dragón a salvo antes de que las piedras pudieran golpearlo.

Su agilidad era increíble como de costumbre.

Geodude quedo inerte pegado a la pared era un nocaut instantáneo o al menos eso pareció cuando Mankey dio la vuelta en busca de su siguiente presa el Geodude que estaba en la pared comenzó a moverse.

Por supuesto no se trataba de que la defensa de ese Geodude fuera más alta o que Mankey haya dado un golpe débil, sino que eso era debido a la rara habilidad de Geodude de Robustez.

Robustez tiene el mismo efecto que la banda focus, haciendo que el Pokémon sobreviva con 1 PS a ataques que vayan a debilitarlo de un único golpe si sus PS estaban al máximo.

Además del efecto anterior, los pokemon que poseen esta habilidad no pueden ser derrotados con un golpe. Los movimientos de KO de un golpe como guillotina no pueden derrotarlos tampoco.

De manera sagaz Geodude se posiciono detrás de Mankey y con un gruñido que dejaba escapar una horrible voz, el ataco de una forma abrumadora y golpeó con su súper pesado cuerpo, y este se acercó al pecho de Mankey, cuya expresión estaba teñida con asombro. Inmediatamente antes de recibir un golpe directo apenas fue capaz de cruzar los brazos para defenderse, pero la fatiga de pelear por horas y todo el daño acumulado fue demasiado.

Mankey que no pudo soportar semejante impacto fue directo a parar contra el muro.

Aun así al igual que en la pelea contra Arcanine, Mankey se levantó con piernas temblorosas y una expresión de furia incontenible.

Dragón tardo en averiguarlo pero parecía que Mankey poseía la habilidad Irascible, cuando el Pokémon poseedor recibe un golpe crítico, irascible sube su ataque al máximo.

Con ese aumento de fuerzas Mankey se preparó para el contraataque, el primer golpe de Mankey había dejado muy herido a Geodude pequeñas grietas se podían ver en su cuerpo si el sólo se hubiera quedado tumbado en el piso se hubiese podido recuperar, no obstante si él fuera a recibir un golpe de Mankey potenciado con irascible entonces sería su muerte.

Mankey se acercó a toda velocidad su puño ataco con una rapidez impresionante y la piedra se partió a la mitad.

Excepto que no fue Geodude el que salió lastimado sino la pared, justo cuando el ataque de Mankey iba a alcanzarlo una luz roja apareció frente a él y lo hizo desaparecer.

Así como se veía Dragón lo había capturado, su plan original era capturar pokemon con características elevadas pero el problema era encontrarlos, al igual que el juego la mayoría de pokemon que se encontraban eran pokemon de clase común por lo que Dragón tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de encontrar un pokemon que valiera la pena capturar.

Por eso Dragón decidió reemplazar calidad con cantidad, además la habilidad Robustez podría ser útil en alguna emergencia.

Recogiendo la pokebola de Geodude se dispuso a avanzar pero al voltear hacia la dirección de Mankey este se encontraba furioso de que su oponente haya desaparecido por lo que dirigió toda su ira hacia Dragón.

Para fortuna de Dragón Mankey se encontraba bastante debilitado por lo que su velocidad declino lo suficiente para que Dragón lo pudiera guardar en su pokebola.

Ya había sido suficiente entrenamiento para Mankey.

Conforme se iban adentrando en el Monte Moon la fuerza de Mankey iba mermando debido a las docenas de pokemon que había derrotado en su camino y así mismo aumento en unos cuantos niveles su fuerza.

Por supuesto Dragón estaba feliz que su pokemon se volviera más fuerte pero el problema radicaba en el hecho de que Mankey no hacía caso a ninguna indicación que el trataba de darle.

Arcanine obedeció con relativa facilidad porque era de una raza dócil y además ya estaba adiestrado para obedecer órdenes.

Sin embargo Mankey era uno de los pokemon más difíciles de controlar que existía debido a su temperamento.

Una de las características que más influye en la facilidad en que un pokemon obedece órdenes es su genética y, por tanto, cuál es su especie y de los tres tipos de inteligencia instintiva, adaptativa y funcional o de obediencia, existen pokemon que son más dóciles que otros aun así la característica principal de los lazos entre pokemon y entrenador era el tiempo, un lujo que Dragón no tenía.

Y no importaba que tan fuerte fuese un pokemon, si este no le escuchaba todo lo que podía esperarle era el fracaso.

-¡Abajo!

Cuando el pesimismo inundaba su pecho Nagisa lo tacleo con todas sus fuerzas.

Arriba de ellos se encontraba un Zubat que tenía los colmillos listos para atacar y si no hubiese sido por Nagisa esos colmillos se hubieran hundido en Dragón.

-¡Los niños no deberían molestar a los adultos!

Desde las sombras apareció un par de sujetos, sus siluetas estaban camufladas debido a los uniformes negros que portaban.

Y en ambas camisas de los sujetos se podía ver una letra R encima, como el policía les había advertido los miembros del equipo Rocket aparecieron.

-¡Nuestro trabajo aquí es muy importante! ¡Lárgate enclenque!

-¡Si desaparece mocoso pero antes entréganos todo lo que traigas!

Con la actitud que demostraban y el ataque anterior de Zubat era más que claro que ellos iban enserio, de no ser por Nagisa ese ataque lo hubiera noqueado y probablemente hubiera sido despojado de todas sus posesiones.

Nagisa rápidamente se colocó enfrente de Dragón y libero a Ninjask por su parte el sujeto que había liberado a Zubat también soltó un Rattata mientras el otro miembro saco un Raticate.

-¡Zubat supersónico!

-¡Doble equipo!

Tomando a Dragón bajo su brazo como si de una bolsa se tratara Nagisa brinco alejándose del sitio a la vez que Ninjask hacia uso de doble equipo que sube un nivel la evasión del usuario.

Supersónico es un movimiento de sonido que confunde al objetivo por ello de haberse quedado Dragón hubiera perdido sus sentidos.

Así como había mandado a Zubat a atacar este supersónico también no iba únicamente dirigido hacia Ninjask, por supuesto que esta era una estrategia que cualquier delincuente usaba algo como una batalla justa entre pokemon era algo que sólo ocurriría en un videojuego.

-¡Rattata ataque rápido!

Con un fuerte impulso Rattata golpeo la espalda de Ninjask desestabilizándolo y mandando contra la pared.

-Golpes furia

Incorporándose rápidamente Ninjask arremetió contra Rattata dándole dos golpes pero antes de que pudiera darle un tercer golpe Zubat intervino con su ataque chupavidas.

Chupavidas causa daño y el usuario recupera el 50% de los PS quitados por el movimiento al objetivo.

Por fortuna al ser un ataque tipo bicho no le afecto demasiado a Ninjask.

-Raticate Placaje

-Ve Arcanine

Viendo en la desventajosa situación en la que se encontraba Nagisa, Dragón libero a Arcanine, interponiéndose entre ella y Raticate.

Aunque Dragón no sabía que tan fuerte era Nagisa una batalla tres contra uno era algo muy difícil de superar.

Si bien existía la opción de ocupar otro pokemon el comandar los dos a la vez era algo bastante difícil que solo los más expertos son capaces de hacer, de hecho en la mayoría de los casos es perjudicial manejar más de un pokemon a la vez ya que se ralentiza la velocidad con la que se les puede dar órdenes y deja desprotegidos a los pokemon.

Y si bien los pokemon pueden actuar por cuenta propia si uno de ellos utilizara un ataque que fuera perjudicial para sus compañeros como terremoto, no sería algo que pudiera simplemente ignorarse.

Por ello la gran mayoría de entrenadores solo utilizaba un pokemon a la vez.

-Yo me encargo de este sujeto

Indicando así Dragón quedo de espaldas hacia Nagisa.

-De acuerdo amo acabare rápidamente aquí y lo iré a ayudar

-Tsk, No nos subestimen mocosos Rattata, Zubat ataquen

-Doble equipo

Volviendo a utilizar doble equipo Ninjask evadió hábilmente el ataque doble.

-Cuchillada

Colocándose detrás de Rattata Ninjask lo mando volar contra la pared.

Cuchillada causa daño y tiene una alta probabilidad de causar un golpe crítico, con ese ataque Rattata fue incapaz de seguir moviéndose.

-Ve Sandshrew

Liberando un Sandshrew para reemplazar al caído Rattata el miembro del equipo Rocket rodeo a Nagisa aunque considerando el hecho que era tipo tierra un tipo bicho como Ninjask estaría bien.

Viendo la situación cualquiera se daría cuenta que Nagisa seguramente ganaria.

Ahora el problema real radicaba en Dragón.

-Raticate ¡Ataque rápido!

Empujando con gran poder Arcanine retrocedió un par de metros, se notaba que Raticate tenía la suficiente fuerza para competir con Arcanine.

-Arcanine usa Agil…

-¡Ataque rápido!

Antes de que Dragon pudiera dar su orden el siguiente ataque había llegado, Arcanine fue empujado contra las rocas lo que provoco que se multiplicara el daño.

-Evade y lanzallam…

-¡Ataque rápido!

Otra vez fue atacado antes de terminar, el miembro del equipo Rocket no estaba jugando así que a diferencia de Donato este no le dio oportunidad siquiera de defenderse, además Dragón no estaba acostumbrado a pelear su pensamiento y ordenes eran más lentas a las de un entrenador experimentado y el resultado era la patética actuación que estaba demostrando.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Ataque rápido!

El sonido de Arcanine siendo golpeado era lo único que sobresalía de la pelea si es que se podía llamar así a aquel evento.

Después de unos cuantos golpes más Arcanine fue derribado.

-¡Arcanine!

Corriendo a un lado de él, Dragón se acercó para cerciorarse de su salud, sin embargo esto había sido un grave error.

Viendo que entrenador y pokemon estaban en un mismo lugar el miembro del equipo Rocket no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-¡Hiper colmillo!

El colmillo en el hocico de Raticate creció tres veces su tamaño y brillaba con un filo sin igual.

Semejante ataque iba dirigido hacia Dragón quien debido al miedo no pudo sino paralizarse.

-Destello

Destello ilumina todo alrededor y debido a la luz cegante baja un nivel la precisión del oponente.

-¡Aghh!

Con el grito conjunto de tres personas y pokemon que habían perdido su vista Ninjask apareció frente a Dragón y con golpes furia rápidamente se encargó de Raticate, tal parecía que no era muy fuerte.

-Arañazo

*SLASH*

Escuchando ruidos Dragón volteo hacia esa dirección, no obstante los ojos de Dragón todavía no se recuperaban, aun así pudo ver como una silueta negra se acercaba luego de unos segundos su visión se recuperó y delante de él pudo ver a Nagisa con una cortada en su ojo derecho sangre brotaba a montones y detrás de ella estaban Zubat y Sandshrew derrotados.

Lo que había ocurrido es que por proteger a Dragón Nagisa quedo desprotegida y debido a eso el ataque de Sandshrew la alcanzo.

-¡Eres un fastidio! ¡El TEAM ROCKET te pondrá en la lista negra!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Mis compañeros me vengarán!

Habiendo sido derrotados no les quedo más que escapar mientras dejaban atrás amenazas vacías.

-¿Lo hirieron?

Nagisa rápidamente se acercó a Dragón mientras se aseguraba que no tuviera herida alguna, pese a que ella estaba más gravemente herida que Dragón esto pareció no importarle su principal prioridad era su amo.

Aunque la voz de Nagisa resonaba fuertemente dentro de la cueva, simplemente sus palabras no llegaban hasta Dragón.

"Acaso yo… ¿Fui siempre tan débil?"

Con esas palabras una ira avasalladora estallo dentro de lo más profundo de su ser.

Sintió rabia contra sí mismo, porque aun después de todo lo que había entrenado, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dejar que lo golpearan.

Parecía que el entrenamiento no sirvió de nada, todo el tiempo y sacrificio fue inútil.

Sólo un sentido de futilidad y un anhelo aún mayor por poder quedaban en ese lugar.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Dragón extrajo todo su enojo y gritó mientras enterraba sus dedos en el suelo, era una fuerza difícil de imaginar que podía ocultarse dentro de sus delgadas manos, por supuesto sus delicadas y suaves manos de años de no hacer nada no tenían la dureza física para sostener esa fuerza, así que la sangre fluía de sus uñas quebradas.

-¿Amo se encuentra bien?

Nagisa al ver esto inmediatamente sujeto las manos de Dragón y las envolvió en un vendaje

No había ninguna malicia de ella en absoluto. En cambio, sus actos se basaban en la preocupación por él puramente.

Sin embargo esto solo hizo que la ira dentro de él hirviera todavía más, ya que se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo Nagisa había estado cuidando de él.

Incluso en el transcurso dentro de la cueva la mayoría de los pokemon que atacaban eran Zubat, de los cuales Nagisa se había ocupado de ellos Mankey únicamente había lidiado con los Geodude que habían aparecido.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Si me encuentro herido, pero no sientas lastima por mí! ¡No lo hagas, no soy tan débil para necesitar tu compasión!

Él no estaba enojado con ella, si no con él mismo era más la sensación de frustración de no poderse defender, aun así le grito hasta el punto que sentía que su garganta iba a sangrar este era un caso típico de ira mal dirigida, él estaba enojado con la vida, con los pokemon, y sobre todo tenia rencor hacia Emma.

Él estaba harto de estar atrapado en ese mundo él quería encontrar una forma de volver a su hogar.

A pesar de que él había entrenado como loco por tres meses eso no era suficiente para alcanzar a personas que habían pasado años entrenando, e incluso si sus pokemon se volvían fuertes con un entrenador de segunda no iban a lograr mucho.

El poder necesario para volver a su hogar estaba muy lejos de su alcance y un nudo en su pecho le impedía respirar.

Esa era la frustración por barrera que es cuando una persona se frustra cuando existe un obstáculo que impide alcanzar su objetivo.

Por eso mismo la preocupación de Nagisa se sentía como si ella se estuviera burlando y Dragón siendo un cobarde hizo que su enojo se desvíe de él hacia un objetivo no relacionado pero más seguro, es decir ella.

Dragón se aprovechó del hecho que Nagisa era leal y descargo todo su enojo y frustración, como un niño pequeño.

-Lo entiendo no eres débil, cree en mí mientras este aquí no te dejare estar solo eliminare a tus enemigos. Porque existo solo para ti

A pesar del trato que Dragón le estaba dando Nagisa no se molestó y le hablo con total honestidad, en su tono de voz no había una pizca de burla o ridículo hacia él.

El único que menospreciaba y actuaba con malicia en ese lugar era Dragón.

-"Ah, realmente soy débil"

Él era verdaderamente débil, no solo físicamente débil sino también mentalmente débil.


End file.
